Twilight's Tears
by MyWorldHeartBeating
Summary: When Twilight becomes threatened by an evil, whose ambitions far surpasses those of the Twili, Kagome has no choice but to search for the prophesied hero told in legends. Could this hero truly mend the transgressions and restore order to the lands? (Postponed)
1. Chapter One

**Author Notice:**

 **This is a direct sequel to "Finding A Place in Their Hearts." In this story, we have changed temporarily changed Kagome's appearance and personality; do not worry, they will be reverted later on. Keep in mind, the beginning portion will focus on Kagome and her life for a short time until we bring in Link. When it comes to long stories, I like to take my time with them and develop the characters. Also, yes, Kagome will fall in love with Link. Regular updates for all stories are once a month, unless I'm feeling really motivated, then twice a month. We hope you enjoy the story!**

Ψ

The horrors of the night plagued her, her quickened footsteps guiding her further into the woods, a small bundle held protectively against her bosom. With each turn past the lofty trees, dodging low branches and upturned roots, her eyes searching her whereabouts frighteningly, she knew they were rapidly gaining on her.

Wolfish howls reverberated in the distance, the animalistic noises within the woods fueling her adrenalin further as she crossed the wading waters of the freezing stream. Without decent coverage adorning her bare and scraped feet, she felt the sharpened stones upon the ground pain her, the subtle feeling of a splinter digging into her heels and between her toes.

How much distance could she travel before she fell with exhaustion? Noticing the signs of fatigue pressing upon her, the subtle darkness prickling her vision almost numbingly, her footsteps weakened and she collapsed.

Minutes felt like hours, and while she observed her surroundings weakly, her baby lying beside her unharmed and secured, covered by a thick brown blanket, she rested there. Hexagonal shapes clouded her slowly darkening vision, and the noises of the night sounded muffled. Already understanding her fate was near its end, she realized she couldn't accept it.

The night waned on, the howls of the wolves much closer than before, and she scarcely pondered how much time passed, vividly drifting in and out of consciousness.

Not long after her fall, she heard the rustling of the bushes, fear prickling her skin believing a monster had stumbled upon her. To her relief, it was neither a beast nor an animal.

An individual sauntered from the line of trees, cloaked in a black hood, the remainder concealing his attire and face from view. Lying there unmoving, she observed him curiously, hopeful he wouldn't threaten her or her child's life.

" _You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"_ His masculine voice rang out. Scarlet eyes scrutinized the peasant woman's frail body lying upon the forest ground, an arrow pierced through her back.

Despite his ominous words and mysterious presence within the woods, she instead pushed herself up onto her elbows, a hopeful look within her crystalline blue gaze. If anything, perhaps he could provide sanctuary for them. "Sir … please, I beg of you … help me…"

He remained unmoved by her pleads, a placid smirk gracing his face ever so subtly. "Oh, but I'm not here to save you, my good woman. In fact, I've come to deliver you to the afterlife, after all, you're nearing death's doors as we speak."

The hope she'd hung onto for so long vanished and disbelief shrouded her countenance. Could it be he was a goblin which sought to steal her soul away? Although numb to her pain, she acknowledged her fate, the energy spent fleeing from her village hours before greatly depleted.

"Allow me to ease your suffering," He replied, kneeling beside her and outstretching his palm towards her.

"My … child…"

He paused, his crimson eyes following her gaze towards the bundle held tightly against her bosom. Beneath the blanket, he perceived slight movement, indicating she was with a baby. Despite the circumstances, he knew for certain where her last words lied. _Protect the baby_.

"Please … my child. Before they take her…" She pleaded, her eyes shifting across his countenance for any signs of remorse or understanding, and to her dismay, only cruel indifference masked his face. "I implore you, sir…"

A disappointed noise escaped his throat. "I'm afraid you do not understand. Your child has nothing to do with me. Fate, as fickle and obscure as it might be, will decide what becomes of her. Now then, may your soul find eternal rest…"

An ethereal light flooded from his outstretched palm, and within an instant, life drained from the woman. The strength within her arms failed her, and she laid there unmoving, the soft whimpering of her baby cradled against her.

With his task accomplished, he regained his footing and turned, but he faltered in his steps, his curious gaze drifting back towards the baby. There was something oddly familiar surrounding the child, and whatever spurred him towards her, he once again knelt beside the unmoving mother. Grasping the bundle of blankets, he pushed away the cloth, his eyes scanning the child's bright blue eyes and ebony hair.

"Hm?" Squinting his gaze, he attempted to understand this strange familiarity, and after a moment's pause, realization struck him. Slanted eyes widened unexpectedly, and soon, a smile overtook his countenance. "How interesting fate has brought you to me!" He exclaimed, almost laughing. "No, I haven't forgotten our deal, after all, you and the Hero of Time share a fated connection, Kagome."

Briefly he recalled a time long ago when he acquainted himself with her and her friends back in Clock Town, during a time in which Termina was plagued by his own wrong doings. Kagome, a young girl gifted with spiritual abilities, alongside Link, a former Hero of Hyrule and the others managed to transverse time itself and in the end, brought peace to the world.

After this challenging feat, he once again met with Kagome, but their meeting was anything but pleasant. At death's door, he struck a deal with the young girl, and in the end, sealed her fate to the Hero of Time, a lover and a friend with whom she parted ways.

"I never expected to run into you right away after your rebirth, but you took me by surprise, Kagome. You were fortunate I found you before the wolves," He commented. "Perhaps even fate has tied us to each other after so many years."

A sudden commotion reached his ears, and ever so curious, he stood up, his crimson eyes flickering ahead. Within the woods, he noticed flamed torches lighting the path towards him, and not interested in the slightest confrontation, he concealed himself behind the nearest tree.

A group of three men sauntered into view, their torches held high and their build rather intimidating. Dressed in the usual garb, tunic and trousers with ankle high boots, they trudged towards the fallen woman and paused.

"The bitch is dead! She's not worth taking anymore!" A bearded man, probably no older than forty replied, his fists clenched tightly in outrage.

"Damn it! Think of all the money we could have made from her! She had such a pretty face too…" Another replied, scrawnier than the first.

"We've got far more girls to sell off, one less isn't going to slander the business, idiots."

Deciding against standing near the corpse, they wandered off, disappearing into the trees. At their retreat, he removed himself from his hiding spot, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. Although he could have simply ignored it, his interest got the better of him, and he shadowed after, obscuring himself within the night.

Eventually he found the three men huddled near a large covered wagon with two horses tied at the reins. One of them seemed to be peering within an ironed window within the back of the cart, muttering something under his breath before urging his men towards the front of wagon. Presuming they were about to set off, he moved behind the wagon, his gaze drifting through the bars. What he saw slightly surprised him.

Women, of various ages, were bound and gagged within, their clothing torn, some sporting bruises and recent wounds, and it was enough to unnerve him. As one of the men clicked his tongue, urging the horses forward, oblivious of the happenings behind him and his men, the locks to the heavily barred wagon unhinged and the door opened.

Frightened by the ghostly happening, the women found themselves suddenly freed from their ropes, their eyes peering toward the opened door inquisitively. While the wagon had yet to stop in its quest to take them far from their home, they quietly dispersed and fled through the trees, oblivious to the young man standing in the middle of the road.

A chuckle escaped him. "I've been warned not to meddle with the affairs of humans, but then again, when have I ever listened?" He asked, the young baby ever so silent against his chest, looking at him in wonder. "Well then, I can't leave you back there, can I? No … after all, you have an important task ahead of you. As long as you are alive, you will meet him again, but I can't leave you just anywhere…" He exclaimed thoughtfully.

Although his task mainly consisted of sending souls to the afterlife, coming across Kagome so suddenly sparked a certain worry within him. He was sure her fate would lead her to the young man one day, but he never imagined death would so quickly attempt to consume her. Perhaps it wasn't so surprising; after all, this wasn't her place of origin, and he had tampered with the fates after all, despite the Goddesses' warnings. No, even back then, he knew the trials the young girl would face, but it seemed fate had other intentions, something which involved putting a wedge between her and the Hero.

"Well, this certainly won't do," He replied. "I believe my intervention was necessary for you to live on and fulfill that certain wish of yours, Kagome. Don't you think so?"

If fate had other plans, so early in her life, then he had no choice but to intervene. He would take these matters into his own hands until her time drew near.

"I'll have to take you elsewhere, but where I place you will no doubt effect your upbringing as well as your meeting with Link. I should send you someplace the Goddesses won't bother you, but where?" He pondered. An idea surfaced, and certain he would arouse suspicion from the almighty Deities, he disappeared from the ominous woods with a flick of his finger.

Ψ

A vast desert presented itself before him within mere seconds, the height of rounded sand dunes in the distance earning his slight interest. The howling wind eased by, and adjusting the blanket around the child, he ascended a flight of mud brick stairs, his crimson gaze settled on a large and ornate mirror surrounded by several large dilapidated columns.

"There is a story behind this mirror. Known as the Mirror of Twilight, its significance tells the story of a frightening people who once roamed the lands of Hyrule and pitted war against the Royal Family," He began, his fingers softly grazing the glass. "Their aim, like many from the distant past, was focused solely on establishing dominion over the Sacred Realm and extending their rule over all of Hyrule. However, like every fairytale, it ended in favor of the Hyrulian's, for their Goddesses descended and banished these people to a world of eternal Twilight."

The child in his arms gazed at the mirror curiously, her small hands reaching out to touch the glass as well.

"Since the Goddesses are displeased by my intervention, I have no choice but to take you there, to the people of Twilight. If you remain within Hyrule as you are, I fear your fate would no sooner come to an end. After all, Kagome, you are someone who does not belong to this world, but your fate greatly intersects a certain man with whom you will aid within the future. Do not be surprised by the challenges you will face once you return to Hyrule, because I believe the Goddesses will test you to see whether or not you are worthy." He explained with a pinch of his noise. "Within the world of Twilight, you will be protected. When the time arrives, you will once again return to the world of Hyrule. Until then, wait patiently and surely you will be alright. _Believe in your strengths_ , child."

An ethereal glow emanated from his hand, and pressing a finger softly against her forehead, the child's hair transformed from its blackened hue to a vibrant white in color. Eyelashes no longer containing their pigment, faded just the same, and her vibrant sapphire eyes stood out amongst her pale complexion.

Pleased with the outcome of his temporary transformation, he nodded approvingly. "With this appearance, your Hylian characteristics will not stand out amongst the Twili. Although I cannot alter your appearance further, you must bear with it for a time."

With that said, the portal to the Twilight Realm opened, and stepping into the mirror, his body becoming transparent with each step, his vision became clouded by ominous surroundings.

Ψ

There were no stars amidst the blackened and velvet skies of Twilight, only a thick smog which cloaked few remnants of golden light. Mountainous and stark regions occupied the space within the void, and an ever-flowing blackened river separated a magnificent palace from a large stretch of terrain filled with the terrors of Twilight.

An assembly of maid servants, each dressed in dark-fitted attire, their dresses no longer than their ankles, ventured from room to room in a hurried frenzy to attain their busy schedules. From their diverse crimson hair to colors much softer and darker than the Royal Family, they kept their long locks secured in a reasonable and tidy fashion, brushed away from their oval and pallid visage.

When the darkest hour arose within the realm, the bell of Twilight rung. The sound resonated distances away, and the Twili sought shelter within their homes. Distant growls of beasts across the steady river shifted their gazes upon the looming structure, their crimson and golden eyes hungrily watching the inhabitants.

One particular servant drew the beasts' attention, a petite and almost portly woman, her assemble cloaked entirely around her and a large basket grasped in both hands, shuffled quickly towards the palace. Although she was quite late during her errand to fetch only the best ingredients for the kitchen, she felt the stares of the beasts watching her. Fortunately, the river of Twili separated them from her people, but the sight of their sharp canines glistening a short distance away did little to soothe her anxiety.

Before turning up a path of cobblestones towards the main gates, she paused, her rounded amber eyes shifting to something moving along the currents of the black waters. As her eyes followed suit, so, too did the beasts across the way. A rounded basket drifted along calmly, and hearing the subtle cries of an infant, her heart raced.

A child?

Setting down her bundle of goods onto the gray soil, she urged her feet forward. Although wary of the beasts, she realized instantly their attention shifted to the basket as they followed along the bank, their mouths salivating hungrily. If she was not quick, she was sure the river would carry the infant to its imminent doom.

Ψ

An immense setting of high internal onyx walls, lavished with ornate banners of velvet, gold and jade, with torches of flickering blue flames, aligned the Throne Hall beautifully. Lying atop a raised platform, against the farthest wall, sat the Royal Crown's chair, the seating encompassed by a beautiful burgundy curtain.

This room served as a means to receive homage, grant council meetings, award honors to only the most intellectual and powerful among their tribe, and it was a seating which presided those of the Royal Family. Cushioned velvet chairs, opposite of each other from the steps of the throne, sat in alignment from each other and swept the entirety of the room in a long line; these chairs served those within the government who regularly attended meetings with the sovereignty.

Within the hall, a young girl, her age seemingly three years, garbed in a black and white satin gown, the cuffs upon her sleeves short at her elbows, stood on tiptoes beside the throne. Soft vermillion curls framed her small face, the length of her locks lying an inch away from her shoulders, and her amber eyes gleaming innocently beneath her fringe. Seated upon the throne, her father smiled at the child, patting her head softly as he howled with laughter.

Unlike his daughter, the father's build, much larger in comparison to any denizen of Twili, stood at a stature of 8 feet tall. Gifted with an immense power under his belt, which he claimed during his arduous years of training long ago, he reigned over the Twilight for many decades. Known for his generosity and gifted sorcery, he was one of the strongest leaders to establish supremacy within the realm.

Positioned beside her father was Zant, a close adviser to the Royal Family. Similar in many aspects as the denizens and the Royal Family, the emblem of the Twili was etched upon his forehead, his visage a pale turquoise with black markings etched into his skin. Though the Twili were graced by their differences to the outside world, from their skin, eyes and their hair, Zant was somewhat of an exception, his hair crimson rather than vermillion and eyes which held a darker contrast to their amber hue.

Despite this, there was something oddly morbid surrounding Zant, something which Midna couldn't fathom. If anything, she surmised he was anything but a loyal servant to her father. There were moments he appeared faithful, and other times where delirious thinking evolved into something more sinister behind closed doors. Simply standing within close proximity to this man bothered the young Princess, and above anything, she favored her close relationship with her Nurse Maid.

The doors to the room opened suddenly, revealing a group of twenty Council men, each dressed in dark robes, their beards short and their countenance stark with faces downturned. Despite interrupting a pleasant atmosphere, they assembled before the throne, several feet away from his Majesty.

From her father's side, Midna frowned. It seemed they wished for Council with her father again. Each night was the same, and each night her father remained awake, exhaustion more apparent as the days passed.

"Midna, it's well past evening," Her father replied.

"But aren't you going to retire for the night, father?"

He smiled softly. "In time I will. I must meet with the Council first," Despite his response, the child's frown deepened. "Do not fret, I understand your worry, but my people come before my well-being." Looking past his daughter, he ushered her Nurse Maid over, and the young woman took her place beside his daughter within an instant. "Escort her to her chambers."

She nodded, her amber eyes smiling upon the little princess adoringly. "Princess, shall we?" She moved her hands in a sweeping motion past her, allowing her to lead the way, but the child paid no attention, her eyes fixated upon the king.

Midna grasped her father's hand. "But father…"

Noticing her insistence to remain beside the King, Zant spoke. "Now Princess, you must understand your father has more important matters to attend. As do you, Your Highness. Do not forget, you have lessons first thing in the morning, so it would be best to return to your rooms for the evening."

Midna simply glowered at him, to which he only smiled, his head bent respectively. Before she could say anything, the doors to the room once again opened, this time with more force, the doors knocking against the walls resoundingly, capturing not only hers, but everyone's attention.

One of the servants from the kitchens ushered in, her visage drenched from the torso down, with a small bundle held protectively against her bosom. The guards which had been positioned outside the room chased after her, but she fell to her knees before the throne.

"Your Majesty!" She cried out.

Despite the unexpected interruption, his daughter looking on curiously, his Council and adviser frowning at the disrespectful scene, the King straightened his posture. "What is the meaning of this? Why do you appear before me drenched so?"

Although the guards strained to hold the servant back, the King raised his hand, signaling them to release the woman, and following his instructions, they complied, moving away from her, their eyes watching suspiciously.

Lifting her head before him, she held out the small bundle wrapped in a brown blanket. "On my way back from the market, I came across a child adrift in the river! It's a baby, Your Majesty!"

Hearing this, a chorus of murmurs resounded within the room. Although they weren't able to see the child's face, hidden away by the cloth, they found the scene skeptical and bemusing.

"A baby you say?" The King mused. Tilting his head slightly, he ushered his adviser forward. "Bring the child closer."

Complying, Zant approached the servant woman, his eyes staring peculiarly upon the bundle held tightly against her bosom. Reaching forward, he cradled the baby in his arms, pushing back the cloth shielding its face, but he paused, his amber eyes widening. _'This child…'_

Without a word, he returned to the King's side, the Princess and the Council looking on curiously as he held the child out before the King. Almost immediately, after removing the entirety of the blanket, everyone's eyes widened. Despite the baby's pale and unblemished complexion, it was clear the child was female, her hair and skin as white as alabaster and eyes vibrant as the blue flames alit from their torches.

Council men stepped back, their fingers pointed accusingly towards the child, and several words fell from their lips. Omen. Curse. Abomination. They withdrew, both fearfully and irritably, lashing out at the maid servant for bringing such a monstrosity into the Palace.

"The baby's an omen!" Someone cried.

"Look at its eyes!" Another replied.

"Even its skin is not like our own!"

Certain debate progressed between the Council, the occupants within the room ever so silently listening. Even with all the ruckus so late in the evening, the King couldn't help but eye the baby held out before him. What a peculiar child, and it was adrift in the blackened river?

His adviser, Zant, who was silently bent over before the King, couldn't help but feel a strange aura emanating from the child. There was something odd circling her, but what it was, he couldn't comprehend. Noticing the King's perturbed countenance, the bickering of the old men within the room nearly deafening, he cleared his throat. "Your Majesty, should we get rid of the child? The Council are not wrong to worry for the safety of this Kingdom…"

The King pondered. While Zant wasn't wrong in his agreement, he otherwise couldn't be sure what to do. Certainly, ridding the child from their sight was indeed the safest and wisest decision, but on account of seeing his daughter from the corner of his eye gazing curiously at the spectacle, he hesitated.

"Your Excellency, surely we must do away with it!"

"I agree! This can only mean tragedy will certainly befall us! Cast the child into the river!"

Zant once again turned his gaze to the King. It seemed he was unsettled, especially considering his daughter was standing beside him, witnessing all of this. For someone who possessed incredible powers over his extended rule of the Twilight, he was certainly weak at heart. "Your Maje—"

"Please no! Spare the baby!" The servant, still knelt before the throne, interrupted, her cries filling the entirety of the room. "She's a baby! She hasn't done anything wrong! Your Majesty, please show her mercy!"

"Such insolence!" One of the Council berated.

With a single motion of his lifted hand, the entire room quieted. Regarding the woman before him sternly, his eyes lingered on the child held in his adviser's grasp, the child cooing and gurgling like any newborn. "You're concerned for the well-being of this child. Why is that?"

Although fearful to speak her mind, knowing full well any slip of the tongue would bring certain doom to her lifespan, she hesitantly turned her gaze to the King. "While it may be true, and although she is very different from the rest of us, she is still just a baby. If you would, Your Majesty, please, allow me to raise the child. I'll watch over her, I'll see that she matures, and should any omen arise, I'll give my life."

While the Council looked down upon such a response, their eyes shifting back and forth between the two, the King's eyes softened. "I see. If I remember correctly, you lost your own some time back…"

Watching the scene take place before her, her nursemaid gently touching her shoulder, Midna noticed a pleased expression in her father's gaze. "Father?"

He nodded. "Very well. You may raise the child," He declared, surprising the Council entirely, as well as Zant. "While the case is rather unusual, a child is still a child. She was fortunate to have been saved by the currents, and saved by those working within the Royal Palace, is it not a blessing?"

Relief flooded the older woman, tears brimming her eyes as she lowered her head to the onyx flooring. Words couldn't describe her elation, the safety of the child filling the forefront of her thoughts. Surely, she wouldn't let anyone down, and she'd raise the child up respectfully. "Thank you, Your Majesty! Thank you!"

Returning the child into the woman's arms, she bowed once more and departed from the room, the other maid servants gathered at the door rushing to her side before disappearing down the halls. After which, Zant returned to the King's side, watching him from the corner of his eyes with subtle curiosity. How interesting.

Unable to resist her piqued interest, the Princess tugged on her father's sleeve. "Father."

"What is it, Midna?"

"Father, might I go take a look at the baby?" She asked.

Upon her innocent question, he couldn't help but softly chuckle. "Are you so curious?" At his daughter's fervent nod, he nodded as well. "Very well. Escort my daughter to the Maid's Chambers," He instructed the Nurse Maid. "Do not dawdle too long and return to your own room, Midna."

"Thank you, father! I won't be too long!" Midna exclaimed happily, almost skipping in her steps as her nursemaid quickly followed after.

While the Council seated themselves in their cushioned chairs aligned within the room, ever so silently awaiting their exchanging of words, the King reclined further in his seat, a content smile playing across his lips.

"Your Excellency, do you truly intend to keep the child?" Zant couldn't help but ask from beside him. "Don't you think it's rather strange she was floating down river from the ruins of the desert? What if she's from…"

"Are you proposing the child came from the other world?" The King replied back, his eyes narrowing at such a dangerous accusation. "Preposterous!" His tone shook the Council, their eyes turned away from the King and upon themselves, their own minds filled anxiously with worry. "The door to the Light World was sealed a century ago, Zant. If it were broken now, why have we not sensed anything? I'm certain it was the case of simple abandonment."

"Forgive me, Your Excellency," Zant replied. "Though, I must admit, her characteristics are rather strange. I have never before seen a child with hair such as hers, not only that…" He paused. Only a few moments ago, he held the child, a strange power stirring within her ever so slightly. What was it? Was it truly the case of an omen quickly brewing or was it something else?

The King arched a brow, curious as to why his adviser paused midsentence. "What's that?"

Despite his own thoughts creating _what ifs_ , Zant lowered his head to the King, an amused smile gracing his countenance suddenly. "It's nothing. Perhaps, I'm merely overthinking."


	2. Chapter Two

A candlelit room filled the Head maid's vision, the gentle and warm hands of the others beside her guiding her onto a wooden chair. Pushing aside the small blanket wrapped around the bundle, her amber eyes, along with the others, rested upon the small child.

"Oh Sophia, you're drenched to the bone!" One of the young girls cried, pulling a patterned thick blanket from one of the beds and placing it over her shoulders, her fingers fixing the older woman's strands of hair.

"I'm fine, Lyra. It was worth it, saving this child…" Sophia replied, smiling as the baby curiously watched them.

Skirting across the room to fetch a small bucket filled halfway with the water she'd drawn early that morning, Meria returned to Sophia's side, withdrawing a cloth from her apron before reaching out for the child. "May I?"

Understanding, Sophia offered the child, watching ever so closely as she removed the blanket and gently ran a damp cloth over its face, arms and legs. "There's no telling how long this baby has been out in the elements. Ophelia, fetch some warm milk, please."

"Understood," Ophelia, who was on the other side of the room watching curiously, replied, lifting her black skirt, her legs carrying her swiftly out of the room and towards the kitchens down the long corridor.

"Such beautiful hair … is it true she was drifting down the black river?" Meria asked.

Sophia nodded. "Yes. It surely is a miracle I saw her in time on my way back from the markets."

"I can't believe someone would abandon such a beautiful child!" Cordelia replied, propping herself onto one of the wooden chairs across from Sophia, her arms crossed and her expression haughty. "Even if she looks different from the rest of us, there's no reason to throw her into a river!"

Meria giggled at the young maid's reply. "While I agree with your exclamation, maybe there was a reason, like the King said. Maybe the mother or father couldn't raise the child."

Lyra, who was rummaging through the storage closet from a short distance, cried back. "But to throw the child into the river? Why not leave her on someone's doorstep? At least then the child isn't left for dead facing the currents!"

Sophia chuckled at the young maids words, and held out her arms to retrieve the child from Meria. "Even so, what matters now is she's safe. She should count the Twilight Stars she has found sanctuary within the Palace."

After spending a short amount of time sorting through the clutter within the closet, Lyra made a noise of triumph. Pulling out a small bassinet with white and black ribbons adorning its exterior, a folded up wool blanket within, she returned to the girls' side and placed the small crib in front of Sophia, her hands planted on either side of her hips elatedly. "Here we are."

"Where did you get these from?" Sophia inquired. "They look awfully similar to the Princess's…"

"Well, she isn't using them anymore, so why not? Besides, at least she'll have a place to sleep comfortably," Lyra replied before holding out a small satin white gown for the baby. "Looks to be around the same size too. Perfect."

Within minutes, the baby was dressed in the nightgown, and placed within the bassinet, the woolen blankets covering her. After situating her, the maids gathered around smiling. Eventually, Ophelia returned with a warm bottle of goat's milk, handing the small bottle to the child, who sucked hungrily.

"She's practically blending in with the blankets!" Ophelia replied, laughing. "Surely she'll disappear any minute."

The subtle noise of the door opening shifted their attention away from the baby, their amber eyes glimpsing familiar small vermillion curls and bright large eyes of the Princess stepping inside. Ever so curious, Midna's gaze traveled the room, her gaze shifting around the small enclosed room to the maids bowing their heads to her.

"Princess? To what do we owe this visit?" Sophia inquired, regaining her footing, her hands folded across her abdomen respectively.

As the Princess stepped further into the room, the familiar sight of her Nurse Maid followed after, smiling in greeting as she motioned the young girl closer towards the bassinet. "Forgive our intrusion. She wishes to look upon the baby once more."

Sophia nodded. "Of course. Girls…" She motioned for the other maids to step aside, and allow space for the young princess to step through.

Following her instructions, the girls watched the young child approach the crib, her eyes faintly scrutinizing their appearances before she peered over the basinet on tip toes, her large amber eyes taking in the sight of the baby within.

"She truly looks strange…" Midna commented. Not only was the child's skin and hair color as white as alabaster stone, but her eyes were bright and vivid like the dancing flames of their torches. "She's so pretty,

Though their heads were bent respectively, they couldn't agree more with Midna. The child was indeed beautiful, despite having such pale skin and bright blue eyes.

At this moment, the door to the chamber opened, two maids conversing lightly as they sauntered inside. On account of noticing the Princess in the room, along with her Nurse Maid, they immediately stilled, their widened eyes and fingers pointed in her direction. Not long after, they fell into silent murmurings between each other.

" _It's the Princess…"_

" _I wonder why she's in the Maid's Quarters…"_

" _Looks like she's here to see the child, though I can't help but wonder why…"_

" _Really? So, is it true? The baby drifted down the river from the cursed desert?"_

" _If that's so, doesn't this represent an omen?"_

While she wasn't immune to hearing their whisperings behind her, Midna looked at them curiously. Cursed desert? The Council earlier revealed their thoughts regarding the baby as an omen, but how could a child pose any threat? "What are you talking about?"

At her voice, they immediately stilled, their faces blanched.

Before they could explain themselves, Sophia sauntered up to them, her face scornful and annoyed. _"Not in front of the Princess!"_

Myra and Lyra, who were closest to the pair, squinted their eyes at their rude remarks, their hands crossed over their chests. "You shouldn't talk so rudely! Show some manners!" The twins replied in unison.

"F-forgive us!" They replied, their heads quickly bent in apology.

Despite never explaining themselves, Midna turned away from them, her eyes focused once more on the baby in the bassinet. As the Sophia stood beside her, smiling softly, Midna turned to her. "May I touch her?"

"Of course, Princess," Sophia replied.

Pleased by this, she reached her turquoise fingers towards the child's face, hoping to touch the baby's delicate white hair and smooth white skin. To her surprise, the baby noticed her hand's approach and grasped her finger softly. Midna positively beamed. "She's holding my hand!" And the child had a grip on her too.

Hearing this, the maids quickly gathered around the bassinet, awing at the scene. It seemed the two shared a bond already, and so early into her arrival to the Palace.

"What are you going to name her?" Midna asked curiously, smiling sweetly at the baby.

"How about Meira?" One of the girls questioned.

At the name, Midna scrunched her face in dissatisfaction. "Meira? Hm … Sounds a little like my name…"

"Then, how about Cordelia!"

A whine escaped the child in the crib, her small hands wiping at her face. It seemed even the name upset the child, and the other girls gathered around couldn't help but giggle.

"I don't think she likes the name Cordelia," Midna laughed.

Lyra moved closer to the bassinet, followed by her sister Meira. "How about … Lyra?"

Sophia only shook her head at the names. Such familiar sounding names only amused the older woman, but she remained quiet, her eyes watching the child's reaction to each name.

"Ophelia!" One of the girls blurted, and realizing she'd spoken too loudly, blushed in embarrassment.

Midna mused. "She doesn't look like an Ophelia either…"

"Then, what about Miranda?" Someone asked.

At the name, everyone's eyes turned at the young maid, their eyes asking why? From their scornful gazes, she shrunk back, sweat dropping as she awkwardly smiled.

Sophia almost sighed. "What in the name of Twilight would make you pick such a name?" She teased.

"What's wrong with Miranda? I happen to find it rather pleasant sounding!" Another maid fumed, her hands placed on either side of her hips.

"As pleasant as those names sound, I think its best if the child has a name of her own. Besides, I think it would be rather confusing if I named her after all of you, is that not correct?" Sophia teased, laughing suddenly at their flushed faces. "Actually, I have a name already picked out for her. Why don't we call her Celeste?"

Upon hearing the name, Midna's eyes almost sparkled. "Celeste, as in heavenly being?"

Sophia nodded, impressed by the young Princess's reply. "Correct, Princess!"

"The child's beauty is as lovely as the Twilight Stars," Lyra commented, her eyes sparkling just the same. "It's a wonderful name, Ms. Sophia!"

Upon noticing the baby was falling asleep, the Nurse Maid placed her hands upon Midna's shoulders. "I do believe its getting late, Princess. Perhaps we should return to your chambers."

A yawn escaped her, and Midna nodded. "You're right." Turning to the Head Maid, Midna folded her hands in front of her, a small smile brightening her face. "Ms. Sophia, is it alright if I visit the baby again?"

"Of course, Princess. You are always welcome."

Ψ

 _4 Years Later_

The pitter patter of feet resounded through the Royal Halls, attendants of all ranks turning their heads at the sight of a white-haired child running past them. As Council men exited their respective rooms, they narrowed their gazes, the little girl oblivious to their scornful stares.

Behind her, the Head Maid, Ms. Sophia, chased after, offering quick apologies right and left to those in the vicinity. "Celeste, come back! Don't run through the halls! It's improper!"

"You can't catch me, mama!" Quickly rounding the corner, Celeste slowed her pace, her cerulean eyes falling onto a deep maroon curtain hanging down from a large window pane. At her mother's quick approach, she eased herself behind the curtain, concealing herself while holding back a giggle.

As Sophia flew down the hallway, somewhat out of breath, her skirt hiked with each step, she eventually disappeared from sight. After a few moments of silence, Celeste eased her way out of her hiding spot, satisfied she'd outrun her mother. Before she could turn and run the opposite direction, she accidentally ran into a tall alabaster pillar, the structure suddenly moving on its own accord from her unpredicted touch.

Alarmed, Celeste's eyes turned upwards, an enormous and beautifully intricated vase rocking back and forth from its top. Unable to stop the vase from clattering onto the floor, she quickly grasped the pillar with both hands, hoping to steady it, but to her dismay, the vase shifted and fell towards her.

A shriek resounded shortly after, the impact of the vase clashing towards her would soon and undeniably bring attention towards her and the mess. Unable to stop its descent, she fell back onto her butt, covering her face fearfully. Yet, as she stayed in that position, nothing happened. There was no sound of the vase hitting the alabaster floor, nor any pain felt within the moments, and bemused, she removed her hands, her eyes taking in the extent of damage.

A gasp escaped her. The vase, which had been so close to falling on her, was frozen in place, as if by magic, mere inches away from her. Ever so slowly, it ascended the air above her, fixating itself atop the pillar once more, as if it had never moved from its spot.

How had it not hit her? Was it magic? From the corner of her eye, she thought she noticed movement, and turning her head, her eyes focusing on the curtains beside her, she glimpsed something. A silhouette of a person hidden behind the shadows of the curtains peered at her, crimson eyes sparkling with amusement and his face undiscernible.

Positioned on her hands and knees, her head canted slightly, Celeste did not look away. "Did you save me? Was that magic?"

Without saying a word, a long slender finger positioned itself over his lips, as if to silence her of his presence. Seconds after, the sounds of footsteps drew close, and before she could say anything more to the person, Celeste saw the presence of her mother approaching her.

From her long sprint throughout the halls, she fought to catch her breath. If she hadn't heard her daughter's scream, she wouldn't have turned on her heels. Sophia saw her daughter, sitting on the cold floor, her eyes watching her curiously, and though she wanted to scorn her for misbehaving, she couldn't find it in herself to do it. "Celeste, this is the reason we do not run in the halls," She softly replied before bending down beside her. "Are you alright? Did you scuff your knee?"

Celeste shook her head. "No mama. I'm fine."

Pleased by this, Sophia picked up the child, situating her upon her hip, her lips planting a soft kiss upon her temple. While Celeste enjoyed running through the halls, Sophia couldn't help but worry about the whisperings behind her back. It would only be a matter of time before her innocent childhood life would soon be tarnished by the sneers of other attendants and higher ups. "Don't go running off like that again. You had me worried sick…" Expecting the child to apologize, she noticed her daughter looking away from her, her eyes staring curiously at the curtains by the window. "What is it?"

"I saw a funny man…" She replied, pushing away from Sophia. As her mother let her down, Celeste sauntered over to the window pane, pushing aside the curtains. For some reason, he suddenly disappeared. Where did he go? "He was just here, mama."

"Who, my dear?" As she walked closer towards the large window, she looked out the sparkling glass, her eyes taking in the beautiful gardens circling the entirety of the Palace. The window was securely locked, and there was no sign of anyone loitering around the halls. "I believe it was your imagination sweetie."

Despite having searched the curtains thoroughly, Celeste returned to her mother's side, her thoughts troubled. "No. I really did see someone. He stopped the vase from falling on me."

At this, Sophia's head swiftly turned on her daughter. "What?"

Realizing what she said, Celeste quickly covered her mouth. Oops. She shouldn't have said that. Now her mom would be upset. "I … accidentally bumped into the vase, and it was about to fall me … and—"

Sophia's eyes shifted to the vase situated on the pillar. It seemed fine, and there were no signs of damage upon the exterior, which she was thankful for. The best artisans of Twili crafted and painted the vases, displayed throughout all the halls and chambers of the Palace, and they certainly cost a large sum of money, that even their lives couldn't replace. "Celeste, tell me what happened," She sternly replied, hands planted on her hips.

Remembering how the mysterious man held a finger to his lips the moment her mother soon appeared before her, Celeste couldn't help but mimic the same hand movement. "I … can't tell you."

Sophia crossed her arms, her brow arched as she watched her daughter hesitate before her. "You won't tell your mother what happened?"

Celeste nodded. "It's a secret. I can't tell."

She sighed. "Alright. I won't pry, as long as you promise not to run in the halls anymore." Pleased by her daughter's fervent nod and elated smile, Sophia smiled. Bending down, she smoothed back her daughter's long hair. Her hair has become a lot wavier as of late and was well past her upper back, her bangs falling over her eyes messily. She tucked a few strands behind her ears, and satisfied, she stood up. "You should wear your hair back, now that's it's gotten so long."

"Okay."

"Come along, Celeste. It's almost time for lunch."

"Yes mama," Taking her mother's hand, she followed. However, curiosity once more got the better of her, and looking back towards the window where the mysterious man hid, she suddenly caught sight of him once more. Again, he was half concealed by the curtain, smiling and a single finger positioned over his lips. Celeste mimicked him, smiling as her mother led her back to the kitchens.

Ψ

 _4 Years Later_ __

A pristine and elaborate room, the immense high internal onyx walls embellished with intricate paintings of the Royal Family, torches alit at each section greeted the Princess. As her slippered feet ambled across the white alabaster flooring, her amber eyes took in the sight of the beautifully detailed silver cutlery laid out across the white clothed dining table, its length stretched, with velvet cushions adorning the dark and detailed chairs. A grand fireplace was positioned at the far side of the room, warming the area nicely, though it was only ever used when lavishing on delicacies.

While her amber eyes drifted across the room curiously, her gaze settled on her Nurse Maid Ruth and the Royal Adviser, Zant, who were both standing before her, each with different expressions.

Ruth, dressed in her normal attire, a loose fitted black and white dress, her hair assembled neatly in a bun, her fringe framing her oval face nicely, smiled sweetly. Zant on the other hand, dressed in dark maroon clothing, a black cloak wrapped around his shoulders and his shoulder length crimson hair combed back neatly, a few strands falling over his face, looked on with a mere blank façade, his expression saying little to nothing, as usual.

If anything, it was well past the afternoon, and though she'd been called to awaken at a more earlier convenience, Midna preferred the comfort of her bed than her studies. Ruth had been insistent, urging her to awaken several times this morning, but after more than a dozen attempts, Midna finally awoke, bathed, and dressed.

"It's been brought to my attention that you've been sneaking out during lessons, Princess," Zant began, seating himself in one of the chairs, though, remaining in a stiff posture as usual, a red covered tome positioned in his lap. While he worked to uncork a small bottle of ink which was secured in his pocket, he pulled out a small white feathered quill, his eyes watching Midna closely. "I am merely here to supervise."

She had the urge to roll her eyes, though she held back, nodding only slightly, her hands folded in front of her politely. It seemed today's lesson would take place in the dining room of all places, a different setting than she was used to. Normally, she awoke within the earliest hours, spending most days in the library, learning history, science, astrology, mathematics, and anything pertaining to magic. Today, however was different, and judging by the Royal Adviser's unblinking stare, and need to supervise her, she felt an inclination to sigh.

"You may proceed," Zant instructed Ruth.

Clasping her hands, Ruth's eyes glimmered with excitement, approaching Midna suddenly before taking her hands into hers and guiding her around the table. "Princess, today we shall take the time to learn proper etiquette. There is much to learn, but its all so very simple. Let us first begin with how one should walk and greet others. Follow after me."

Positioning herself straight, her hands at her sides, the Nurse Maid glided across the room, slowly. With each turn, she walked calmly, an expression of content shown upon her small face, and a smile brightening her complexion. When confronted by Zant, who stood up upon her approach, his tome and quill put down on the table behind him, he lowered his upper body forward, one arm folded across his abdomen, the other secured behind his back respectively.

"How do you do, Lord Zant," Ruth replied eloquently. Just like Zant, she curtsied, crossing her ankles and bending just a little bit at the knees, her skirts hiked up a little as she leaned forward.

"I'm doing well. How are you today, Princess? My, your smile is quite radiant this morning," Zant replied, a fake smile plastered across his face.

At the sight of her Royal Nurse Maid feigning such a compliment, giggling slightly, a hand held over her mouth to hide her embarrassment, Midna blinked. The entire scene looked ultimately disgusting and too weird for her. Should Zant ever compliment her like so, she wasn't sure how she would react, but it certainly wouldn't be with a giggle.

Ruth continued on, this time, turning to Midna, despite her unimpressed frown. "Always maintain a charming front. Never allow your thoughts to betray you. Always nod and uphold the conversation, but do not carry on the conversation too long. Once you've acknowledged each other, be sure to curtesy once more and then carry yourself with grace. Never look back at someone, you might come off at rude."

Midna nodded.

"Alright, let's have you try, Princess," Ruth insisted.

Similar to how Ruth greeted Zant, Midna curtsied, though she felt her expression came off somewhat stiff, not to mention fake. Smiling at this man who carried himself with an air of mysteriousness, if not dreary countenance, certainly made it difficult to show him any kind of compassion. If anything, she didn't like him. Why? There was just something odd about Zant, something, even to this day, she still couldn't fathom; he made her feel uncomfortable. "How … do you do … Zant?"

Though he was bent at the waist, he couldn't help but look up at her with a displeased expression. His respective bow ended suddenly, and he lifted himself into a stiff posture, his arms crossed. "That is not how your Nurse Maid instructed you to greet your peers, Princess. Do it again."

Despite her Nurse Maid encouraging her to try once more, Midna sighed. Once more, she curtsied, lifting her skirts slightly, as he followed after in his bow. "How do you do … Royal Adviser?" Referring to him as _Lord Zant_ didn't set well with her. It was strange, and it was awkward. In fact, this entire confrontation with him, having him watch over her during her lessons, was all so very awkward and uncomfortable.

Again, he shook his head, displeased. "Well, it's certainly better." He sat down, lifting his tome before jotting down his obvious displeasure into the book. "Carry on."

It was no secret Midna disliked Zant, and Ruth knew this very well, still, her stubbornness was rather amusing. If anything, Midna always held some feisty attitude within her, normally expressing what was on her mind, despite the severity her tongue might cause to others. The Princess was too honest for her own good.

"Next, I shall show you how to properly greet those of lower standing. Princess, repeat after me," Ruth replied. Holding herself upright, she looked upon Midna with content. Rather than cutesy like she did before Zant, she instead clasped her hands over her abdomen, nodding only subtly in acknowledgement. "When greeting a servant or an attendant of standing lower than that of a Lord, you must follow this exactly. After that, you may greet them however you like, but always keep your greetings short. Remember, conversing too long with someone of lower standing will surely spread false rumors. Keep it short and simple."

Midna nodded.

As Midna followed along precisely to her Nurse Maid, Ruth's smile widened further. "Very good. Now, let us move right along. Now, the most important out of all of this is walking." Turning away from the Princess, Ruth approached a couple stacks of tomes positioned upon the long table, and held them out. "With this, we shall work on your balance." As she handed one book to Midna, the other placed upon her own head for demonstration, Ruth continued on. "Now do not think about the book. Pretend it's not there. You want to keep you posture straight at all times, carry yourself slowly and swiftly, as if walking on air…"

The two glided around the room, the Royal Nurse Maid managing to maintain her elegance while striding, doing small spins and curtsies, whereas Midna found herself struggling slightly, the book slipping off her head more than once. Ruth made it look so easy, but the weight of the book felt a bit too heavy on her cranium for her liking. "This isn't very easy…"

Ruth giggled, approaching Midna before situating the book once more onto her head. From there, she took Midna's hands and guided her around the table, Zant's unyielding stare following. "Just like this. Don't try to think too much about the book. Don't strain your expression either. The book is there to remind you to keep your head up and posture straight. Simply focus on your feet and the path ahead. With time, it will come more naturally."

Within the quietness of the Dining Room, the double doors opened suddenly, a young attendant stepping inside, his head bent. "Excuse the intrusion. Lord Zant, the King requests an audience."

Pausing in her lessons, Midna watched as Zant lifted himself, bowing apologetically before turning to excuse himself from the room. Once he was gone, Ruth continued guiding the Princess, one step at a time.

Within five minutes, Midna felt she couldn't take any more, her frustrations rising somewhat in her impatience to get past the book balancing stage. Despite Ruth's enthusiasm to continue, Midna stopped and removed the book, placing it down upon the table with ease.

"Princess?" She paused in her glide, her eyes turning curiously towards Midna's dismal expression.

"I'm sorry. It's certainly a bit difficult for me to catch on," She replied, smiling faintly.

"Oh, it's alright Princess. We have much time to practice."

She nodded. "You do it so much better," Midna complimented, canting her head sweetly to the side. "Would you be so kind as to show me again? Along with how to properly greet someone? I would like to watch so I might be able to perfect it as you do."

Ruth's eyes sparkled at the compliment. "Certainly, Princess! Please take a seat and watch." Once more, the Nurse Maid glided across the room, this time, her back to the Princess, swaying ever so gently on her feet. "Like so … you will walk … and walk … and curtesy, and glide across the floor. Smile always … and grace your people with kindness…" Ruth turned around, folding her hands at her abdomen, a tilt of her head following after, before turning once more. "Just like this, Princess." She paused and hiked the sides of her skirts up, crossing her ankles like she had before Zant earlier. "Greet your peers like so…"

After a few minutes of demonstration, Ruth finished, and turned towards the table. "How was that, Princess?" She hoped her performance was enough to encourage Midna to continue, but to her surprise, Midna was nowhere within the room. "Princess? Oh dear … not again…"

Ψ

Slippered feet guided the young Twili Princess through the halls, her vermillion curls bouncing against her upper back with each step, and her amber eyes, large and sharp, glimpsing the gardens from outside the sparkling windows. While she appreciated her Nurse Maid's enthusiasm to teach her proper etiquette, in all honesty, Midna found it terribly uninteresting. It was bad enough Zant, of all people, was instructed to supervise her, an order requested by her father.

While she knew Ruth was undoubtedly in a state of shock, searching the palace top to bottom for her, Midna wanted nothing more than a short reprieve. If she could enjoy a couple hours to herself each day, without the frequent interruptions from servants and Zant most of all, then everything would fall into place smoothly. As much as she hoped for this, Midna knew her father's leniency wouldn't stretch too far.

On her trek through the halls in search of a particular person, passing servants and maids, she descended blue and intricate carpeted stairs. Eventually, her feet guided her towards the garden's entrance down a long hall embellished with many tapestries, vases and beautiful banners, the two guards stationed ahead conversing amongst themselves.

Upon her approach, they immediately quieted, their mouths turning up in genuine smiles, their upper bodies bent forward respectively. Midna smiled, acknowledging them as she passed, and entered into the gardens with a few steps.

A towering fountain, made from only the finest of stone within Twilight, black onyx, stood at a height of fifteen feet, black water spilling from its six corners. Though she saw no reflection within the fountain's base, her feet carried her across the darkened soil, her slippered feet brushing against the blackened blades of grass until she found herself walking across a stone pathway, the large trimmed hedges greeting her with every step and turn.

Though her amber eyes took in the dreary sight of the gardens, which spanned entirely around the outside palace, she stopped half way on her destination. Turning her head slowly, her eyes caught sight of numerous blackened and thorny vines spanning the outside walls, its multiple veins embellished with small budded black flowers.

Though the people referred to it as the Twili Flower, it was also known as the Devil's Flower. Despite the small red thorns accumulating its stems, its dull small bud closed and quite pitiable in appearance, it was actually a dangerous flower. In fact, it was the only flower which thrived in this world, its thorns filled with a deadly venom capable of ending a life within seconds upon touch. Despite its terrifying nature, it held a beauty within which captivated the Twili. During certain seasons within the realm, the flower would blossom, its petals revealing a mystic light, with radiance which surely brought comfort to the people.

"Will it blossom soon, I wonder?" Midna murmured.

Midna continued on across the stone walkway, eyes taking in the view of a wooden bench situated beneath a trellis. Its height shorter than the fountain, with intersecting wooden pieces, the framework beautifully carved and polished. Innocent vines were woven through each segment, many hanging loosely on the sides as she crossed beneath it, her hand lingering on the fine craftsmanship of the bench.

Midna recalled her youthful years, playing in the gardens amongst the servant children, and while many deemed it improper especially in regards to her high status, she didn't care. Whether she was running, screaming, holding the hands of others around her in her little games, not to mention swinging from the trellis alarming many of the guardsman and maids, she hadn't a single worry. In all honesty, she missed those years. Now that she reached a tender age of eleven, even the very notion of wanting to play became an obstacle. Midna was nearing adulthood, and with the ever-watchful eyes of her servants, especially her father, she realized her actions would most definitely cause misunderstanding amongst her peers.

' _A princess should act accordingly. Almost a woman, and still you continue playing with the low-class in your mischievous games. Princess, you must attend to your royal duties. You're no longer a child.'_

The words of Zant echoed in her mind. Midna understood royal duty this and royal duty that, but even the very thought left her feeling incomplete. Even if she didn't vocalize it, she sometimes wished she wasn't royalty. How lucky the servants must feel, not worrying about constant studying, continuing tedious conversations with strangers who'd only judge her with a minor slip of the tongue.

While consumed in her thoughts, a childish scream resounded nearby, and peering around her surroundings, Midna realized the cry came from the kitchens. The cry was most definitely one which belonged to a dear friend of hers, someone she hadn't seen for nearly three days. While she heard the nagging voice of Zant in her ear, warning her not to frolic with those of low class, Midna couldn't stop herself, her feet suddenly carrying her towards a wooden door near the large hedges across the way.

Pulling upwards on the wooden handle, Midna stepped inside, her feet carrying her down a familiar and narrow corridor. Many doors were closed tight, others left open, and as she passed each room belonging to many maids, she saw no sign of her young friend. Maids, of various ages, were tidying their small enclosed rooms, often sharing since there weren't many rooms available, others were running up and down the halls, though not surprised by Midna's presence.

Another cry resounded through the halls, this one followed after by laughter, and quickening her footsteps, her feet drawing her closer, she found herself standing before a wooden door. Ever so slowly, she pushed it open, her amber eyes taking in the sight of an adequate sized kitchen. An iron pot was bubbling over the hearth, flour and many other ingredients spread upon a large table, and two people occupying the space.

Perched upon a small wooden stool, with a rolling pin in hand, an eight-year-old little girl, with long and wild white hair, steadied herself against the flour covered table, an onslaught of giggles escaping her. "Mama, stop it!"

Sophia laughed, tickling her daughter. "That's not how you knead the dough," She teased, watching amusedly as her daughter fell over in her tittering.

"Because you keep tickling me!" The child replied, smacking her mom's hands away. "I'm serious, mama!"

Upon her child's fussing, Sophia only laughed, pulling away and straightening her apron. "Why it's quite unlike you to want to help your mother in the kitchens. And why dumplings? We had them a few days ago."

Squinting her eyes and rolling the dough with the rolling pin, her mother carefully using a knife to cut out small sections, Celeste diligently shaped the small pieces. "I wanted to make some for my friend."

A knowing smile graced the mother's lips. "Oh? Why that's very kind of you, Celeste. Is it for your imaginary friend?"

Celeste huffed, playfully waving her rolling pin at her mother. "He is not my imaginary friend. Emmett is very much _real_ , mama!" With another huff, she turned back to her misshapen dumplings. "And they're for Midna … because Emmett doesn't like dumplings!" She sniffed suddenly, irritated by her mother's constant teasing.

Sophia nodded, taking the small misshapen dumplings into her hands before placing them gently into the bubbling water over the hearth behind her. "I'm sure she'll be thrilled." As she checked the kindling in the hearth, content it would not die out just yet, she turned to her daughter, who was carefully stepping off the stool before bending down near her. "Celeste?"

"Yes mama?" She voiced, turning bewilderedly. Before she got a response from her mother, Sophia pressed her finger upon her nose, laughing suddenly as flour smeared the child's complexion. "Mama!" Reaching into the container of flour, a small palmful in her hand, she chased her mother around the table, laughing as some of the white powder hit her backside.

Watching this, Midna stifled her own laughter, watching with amusement as the two childishly bantered in the room. It seemed Celeste was doing alright these past few days, caught up in her own duties helping her mother. While she stood there, peering through a small opening in the door, a frown suddenly graced her countenance. The love between a mother and daughter was a beautiful thing, something Midna never experienced.

Suddenly, the laughter died down, Celeste's gaze shifted past her unruly long strands of hair, towards the open doorway curiously. Upon noticing a familiar short haired girl with vermillion curls, dressed in a beautiful gown, Celeste bounded over, unable to hold back her immediately excitement. "I thought you were in the middle of your lessons?"

With the door suddenly pulled open, Midna almost fell back in surprise, blushing when she realized she'd been caught staring. "Oh … I finished early," She lied, smiling as Celeste took her flour covered hand in her own, leading her over to her mother. "I smelled something delicious, so I thought about dropping by…"

Sophia greeted the princess, bending her head respectively. "Excuse us for the mess. I'll quickly clean it up."

"It's alright. Please, continue what you were doing," Midna replied dismissively. Honestly, she didn't mind her surroundings looking like this; it was refreshing.

"Do you want to help me and mama? We're making dumplings!" Celeste excitedly replied, her hands clasped together anxiously. Hopefully Midna didn't catch on that the dumplings were for her.

Running a finger through the flour on the table, which was spilling out onto the floor, Midna flick it away. "A princess isn't supposed to work in kitchens," She responded with her head held high.

Celeste merely blinked. "Then what are you doing here?"

Sophia wanted to scold her child for speaking in such a manner, but she couldn't help but realize the two often bickered like this, teasing each other, despite their statuses. Instead, she turned away, smiling as she turned the dumplings in the bubbling pot.

Although she attempted to put on an air of nonchalance, it seemed Celeste saw straight through her. It was no mystery why she visited to the kitchens; she wanted to see Celeste and spend time with her before being whisked back to her duties. "I … well … I came to see you," Midna admitted, somewhat embarrassed.

Celeste giggled in response. "I thought so!" As much as Midna tried concealing it, her emotions were easily read by the child. "But I'm not sure if I can play right this moment … I can't leave mama to cook alone …"

Not wanting to create an air of awkwardness, Midna rolled up her sleeves, taking a piece of the dough from the table before shaping it in her palm. "Like this, right?"

Celeste's face brightened. "Yes! That's right!"

Ψ

After shortly meeting with the King, Zant's legs carried him swiftly to the Dining Hall where the princess's lessons were currently taking place. He hoped, upon his return, the young child at least managed to memorize something from her Nurse Maid's lectures, but somehow, he had a suspicious feeling that wasn't the case.

After ascending the carpeted stairs and turning right down a long hallway, he arrived before the large double doors, and ever so carefully, pressed his ear to the door. Silence greeted him. Surely the lessons hadn't ended so quickly? Adamant to find out, he entered, his arms held behind his back with each step, but he paused, his crimson gaze shifting the entirety of the room. Not only was the princess missing in action, but so was her Nurse Maid.

A twitch surfaced beneath his eye, and suppressing a curse, he swiftly turned from the Dining Hall, the doors behind him slamming shut loudly. No matter where he searched, how many rooms he entered, there was no sign of either individual. Somehow, he had a suspecting notion to check the Servant's Quarters, as much as the thought irritated him.

"It wouldn't surprise me if she snuck off there, and that's a long walk on the other side of the palace," He replied, sighing as he rubbed his temples. Though given strict orders to keep Midna focused on her lessons, he should have known the minute he left the room, she would pull a stunt like this.

Descending the stairs, a few retainers following behind, Zant paused, watching as they quickly flew past him, turning right towards the Main Hall where his majesty was currently occupying. Without a word, despite their rudeness to acknowledge him, he turned left down the hall, approaching the gardens in a swift pace.

"Greetings Lord Zant!" The guards quickly and respectively replied, their heads bent.

"The princess … where is she?" Zant inquired. Noticing their hesitance to reply, he struck them a hardened glare. "What's this insolence? Tell me at once where she is."

"We saw her step into the gardens a short time ago…" One replied, nudging his friend beside him.

"Yeah. I believe she must have wanted some fresh air," The other replied just the same, his face contorted anxiously by the intimidating stature of the Royal Adviser.

Zant's expression softened. Really, he didn't understand their hesitance to speak up; it practically irritated him, but he let it slide. Without another word, he stepped past them, oblivious to the scornful stares of the guards watching him.

While the air was indeed fresh outside, the garden immaculate in appearance, he was not surprised to see it was empty of all inhabitants, even the servants. If it were empty, it only meant one thing, and that one thing shifted his gaze across the stone path towards a single wooden door. The Servant's Quarters.

"I should have known…" He replied, stalking towards the door before pulling the handle.

The sounds of feminine laughter led him down a long and narrow corridor, passing many women of various ages, some of which who paused during their short strides in favor of staring at him in curiosity. A few other girls immediately pressed their backs against the wall, fear and uncertainty held within their gazes as he passed them without a single look. Not long after his appearance, he heard the distinct sounds of hushed whisperings behind his back, and in no mood to listen, he turned down the hall until he paused before a single closed door.

The moment he opened the door, flour abruptly hit him in the face, coating his black attire in white powder. Another twitch surfaced beneath his eye as he raised his hand and removed the substance from his face. "What is the meaning of this?"

Not expecting to hear a masculine voice within the room, silence immediately followed, surprised gasps from the three occupants inside. The ladle, which Sophia was using to stir the dumplings suddenly dropped from her hand, hot water splattering upon the floor at her feet. "Lord Zant?" She cried out.

Celeste, who was sitting beside her friend, an entire handful of flour held up above her head and aimed for the princess, suddenly gasped, the flour falling in-between them. "Uh oh…" Her face flamed at the sight of Zant, and she immediately jumped to her feet, her hair flying around her as she quickly searched for a clean towel through one of the drawers.

Disgusted by the flour settling into his hair, tossed across his face and clothes, Zant took a deep breath and exhaled. When he noticed a towel suddenly held out to him by a white-haired child, whose face was concealed by messy strands, he wordlessly took it and wiped his face clean.

"I am so sorry, Lord Zant," Sophia replied, wringing her hands nervously in front of her. "It was an honest mistake."

Once his face was cleared, Zant's crimson gaze settled onto the princess, the child covered from head to toe in flour, her hair tangled. To his annoyance, she wore a smirk across her face, despite her own appearance, amusement dancing across her countenance as she stared at him. "Princess…"

Sophia ushered for her daughter to stand beside her, and after which, once again bowed apologetically to the Royal Adviser. "It was truly an accident, Lord Zant. Things got a bit carried away while my daughter and I were cooking…"

"Indeed…" Zant drawled, arching a brow as he looked between the two girls. "I should have known you would have disappeared and gone to the Servants Quarters. Your father trusted me to watch you these days so you wouldn't become distracted, but it appears I've failed."

Pulling herself to her feet and brushing the flour off her dress and sleeves, Midna merely crossed her arms, her expression revealing her ignorance. "You needn't be bothered watching over me. Whether I'm distracted or not, only concerns me, Zant. Should I want to visit Celeste and her mother, then I shall."

Upon hearing the princess's harsh words, Sophia held a hand to her mouth. She understood the young child's want to visit and play with her daughter, but she also understood it was acting against the rules. Expecting an exchange of verbal accusations, Sophia spoke up. "If I may say something—"

"Be silent," Zant replied, ignoring the older woman in spite of his annoyance for Midna this moment.

Celeste frowned, her gaze shifting to her mother, who was quietly looking down, her head still bent to the man. As much as she wanted to argue and speak truth, she kept silent, if only for her and her mother's sake.

"What will it take for you to listen and not sneak out?" Zant asked, his arms crossed similarly to Midna. "I'm willing to come to a peaceful compromise, if you are willing, princess."

Not expecting the word _'compromise'_ to fall from Zant's lips, Midna mused. What would it take for her to listen to him and perform her duties well? The thought was actually fairly simple. Ever so casually, she glanced over at her white-haired friend, who was awkwardly twiddling her fingers, staring between the two worriedly. "I want you to allow Celeste to join me during my studies."

Sophia and Celeste's eyes widened at this.

"You want me to?" Celeste inquired, somewhat excited and hopeful. If she were granted permission, it would certainly thrill her. Though, the very idea of joining the princess during her studies seemed almost dangerous, because only those of upper-class were granted privilege.

Zant sighed. "Now princess…"

Midna held her head high, her stare hardening. " _Now Zant_ … you did ask to compromise, did you not? That's what I want. No if ands or buts about it." She was fairly certain Zant understood her words, because if he dared go against it, she would fight him, verbally and incessantly, going so far as to stubbornly refuse leaving this room in favor of spending time with Celeste. "Well?"

A deep sigh escaped him. There was no use arguing with her, especially in front of the servants. "Very well … For now, I will allow it," He drawled, frowning as Midna triumphantly smirked. "However, I will be speaking with your father about your behavior this afternoon."

Wonderful. While Zant didn't want to admit it, Midna almost had him wrapped around her finger, at least in this case. Pleased with this, she turned to Sophia with a gentle smile, the older woman looking between her and Zant in mild surprise. "Would you mind if your daughter joins my studies? I hope it wouldn't be intruding."

"Mama, can I?" Celeste asked, looking up hopefully at Sophia.

"Of course, princess," Sophia replied, noticing a faint smile creep upon her daughter's face. "Thank you so much for your generosity."

He cleared his throat, returning the small rag to Sophia who took it without question. "Before we make our way to the Dining Hall, it would be best to tidy yourselves up, lest you track flour all over the palace."

Waving his words away, Midna took Celeste's hand in her own and guided her towards the door and past Zant. The moment they were out of the kitchen, Midna took off in a sprint, Celeste quickly following after excitedly.

Sighing, Zant turned towards Sophia, an apologetic frown gracing his countenance. "My apologies, I did not mean to take my anger out on you…"

"Oh, it's alright. I shouldn't have overstepped my boundaries, Lord Zant," Sophia replied.

Despite her words, he raised a hand, shaking his head. "No. You were merely trying to help ease the situation." Another irritated sigh escaped him, his eyes lingering towards the open door which the two girls disappeared from. "The princess has become quite … disobedient lately. Maybe with your daughter's good influence, it might help the situation."

Sophia nodded, smiling at his words. "Thank you for saying that. I leave my daughter in your hands, Lord Zant."

With a gentle smile, he nodded his head and exited the room.

Upon his exit, Sophia released a long sigh as she leaned back. One hand was positioned over her chest, the other steadying her weight on the counter. "Oh, my goodness Celeste, you'll be the death of me yet…" When her daughter threw the flour across the room and at Lord Zant's face no less, she was sure her heart would fly out of her chest. Such an action would certainly lead to dire consequences, but she was fortunate Lord Zant did not reprimand her daughter. "I suppose under that strict exterior of his, he has a compassionate side. I do hope my daughter doesn't do anything stupid. Celeste, you've been granted something only the rest of us could hope for."

After losing Zant during their run, they darted through the halls of the main palace before arriving before the blue carpeted stairs. As they shared a knowing look, the two broke down into a fit of giggles, before making their way up the steps.

"Princess!"

A familiar voice called out from the top of the staircase, and looking up, Midna saw the face of her Nurse Maid, Ruth, her posture bent over and exhausted. Midna sweat dropped at the sight, realizing the young woman must have searched the entire palace for her after her disappearance. "There you are. I was wondering where you were."

With a hand held to her chest, Ruth couldn't help but notice the disarray and untidiness of the princess's clothes. Unkept hair, coated in a familiar white powdery substance and all over her clothes, surely left an unsettling feeling in her stomach. "Oh my goodness! Your hair … your dress…"

Midna nodded. "Indeed, which is why I've been looking all over for you. I simply cannot continue my lessons until I've bathed and redressed," Midna sarcastically remarked. "Oh, and Zant has allowed Celeste to join my studies."

"Oh dear … I'll have a bath drawn immediately."


	3. Chapter Three

**Author Notice:**

 **Celeste(Kagome)—Age 15**

 **Midna—Age 18**

 **Zant—Age 30 (Appears to be younger in his early 20s)**

Ψ

Celeste's gaze swept the entirety of the Princess's bedroom, from the large silken bed perched atop alabaster steps, to the balcony right beside the bed, the double doors woven between glass and wood overlooking the gardens below. Large white pillars supported the high ceilings of the chamber, followed after by many family tapestries, banners, and candlelight. The furnishings in the room were grand; there were cream colored sofas, a few large shelves filled with an array of different books, and even an exquisite fireplace which was currently lit, its blue flames warming the room comfortably. "I still can't get over how beautiful your room is," She replied, knowing this wasn't the first she'd visited.

Midna smiled. "Thank you. But as beautiful as it is, it's quite empty, and certainly gets drafty in the mornings." Once removing Celeste's dirtied apron from her plain black dress, Midna guided her to another set of doors, this one leading into a much smaller room where Ruth tended the bath.

Noticing the two girls beside her, Ruth smiled. "It's ready. Go ahead and remove your clothes, dearies and I'll scrub you down."

"There's no need. Celeste and I will manage on our own," Midna explained. "If you would, please prepare our dresses."

"Of course, Princess," Ruth replied, bowing once more before exiting the room.

Once she was gone, Midna inspected the large onyx colored tub, her hand gently testing the water's temperature. Hot. It was the perfect temperature. With the use of magic in their kingdom, the people easily created their own unique adjustments within life, and bathing became a much easier process.

"Is it really okay?" Celeste asked, her eyes looking upon the large tub hesitantly. She'd never bathed in such a large tub before, mainly settling for wooden basin which all the maids shared amongst themselves.

Midna nodded, helping her friend disrobe. "It's fine," She replied. Once her friend was entirely exposed, shivering in the room, despite the steam coming off the bath, Midna quickly removed her undergarments and tossed them aside before ushering Celeste to sit down.

Reaching for a bucket sitting beside them, Midna dipped it into the tub, filling it halfway with water before pouring it gently over Celeste's nude form, as well as soaking her long flowing white hair. After which, she reached for a crystalline bottle filled with soap, applying a small amount of the scented gel to her palm before massaging Celeste's scalp gently.

Celeste relaxed in contentment, her blue eyes closing as she inhaled the sweet scent of the soap. With Midna's fingers working hard to lather her hair and cleanse it from the flour, she couldn't help but side glance her friend curiously. Although they were three years apart in age, herself being eight years old, they were actually very different in appearance. While Kagome's skin was a milky white in color, her hair just the same, with one of a kind blue eyes, Midna's skin color on the other hand was turquoise, a pretty color between blue and green. There were black markings across her body, markings she presumed she was born with. Despite all that, Midna's characteristic were very similar to everyone else except Celeste. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she realized they looked completely different from one another.

Once she'd lathered her hair, and scrubbed her body clean from dirt, she urged Celeste into the steaming water. As the child eased herself into the tub, the water's height exceeding as high as her neck, Midna quickly set to washing her own hair and body, finishing a lot faster than expected. Soon after, she joined Celeste, the two leaning back against the tub contentedly.

"I really wish I didn't look so different," Celeste commented, rinsing her hair carefully in the water.

Opening her eyes, Midna looked at Celeste, blinking at the question bemusedly. "What's wrong with the way you look?"

Celeste shrugged. "I mean … no one else looks like me. My hair … my skin…"

"Isn't that nice though? To be different? I'd give anything to have such pretty white hair," Midna replied, smiling at the thought. "I don't think the flour did a good job hiding this orange hair though…"

Celeste laughed. "We made a mess in the kitchen. I hope mama didn't have trouble. I'll have to apologize when I return later."

"Zant must be speaking with father about what happened … I can already hear the conversation. _Your Majesty, your daughter is completely unreasonable. Not only did she flee from the lecture, but I found her covered entirely with flour in the kitchens!"_

At the sight of Midna pretending to act like Zant, her voice attempting to reach a deeper level of masculinity spurred a giggle from Celeste. The two fell into laughter soon after, talking amongst themselves during the duration of their bath.

Once cleansed and relaxed, the two emerged into the bedroom, the sight of Midna's Nurse Maid standing beside the bed smiling. While Celeste attempted to hide her indecency, covering herself with her undergarments, Midna on the other hand approached the bed, not at all modest about her nakedness.

"I've laid out your dresses. But first, let's get your undergarments," Ruth replied, reaching for two white linen dresses, the length exceeding no further than their knees.

"If you will, assist to Celeste. I'll manage fine on my own," Midna replied, pulling the undergarment down over her head.

While Midna attended to her own dressing, Ruth aided Celeste, pulling the linen gown over her head before handing the child knee length stockings, which she tied around the upper knees with two black ribbons. Satisfied, Ruth reached over and held out a lovely blue and white dress for her, the child marveling at the beautiful lace interwoven into the neck, bodice and elbow length sleeves.

"So pretty…"

With her black and red dress already pulled over her, tying the black ribbon behind her back easily enough, Midna glanced over at Celeste, the child twirling around in circles excitedly. "Blue really suits you, Celeste. I don't know why, but blue and white have never suited me."

"Do you think so?"

Even Ruth nodded. "Quite so. They complement your eyes wonderfully. Here, why don't you have a look?" Guiding the child over to a large white vanity, a large oval mirror greeted the child, reflecting the sight of the gown in the mirror.

Celeste's smile widened. She looked so different! "Amazing…" As Ruth urged the child to sit, she did just that, seating herself in the velvet white cushions of the wooden stool, watching as the Nurse Maid brushed her hair free from tangles.

Upon the vanity in front of her, she saw an assortment of beautiful ribbons, hair ornaments and necklaces. There were also various small bottles of sweet smelling perfumes, combs, brushes, and small containers filled with makeup powders and rouge, all of which left the child marveling.

For some reason, Celeste never once saw Midna wear any of these ornaments in her hair. Why was that?

"How should we do your hair?" Ruth asked, running her fingers through the soft strands. "Perhaps we should pull it up? Or would you like braids?"

Accessing herself carefully from head to toe, pressing down the lace upon her bodice, she slipped her feet into a pair of black polished shoes. Pleased by her tidy appearance, she approached the vanity, her amber eyes shifting across the hair ornaments situated on the table. Hoping to find a decent ornament to complete Celeste's appearance, she picked out a long light blue ribbon. "The ribbon would look lovely in her hair."

Ruth nodded. "Certainly."

The result ended with Celeste's hair combed back halfway and away from her face, the upper portion of her hair braided back and tied at the end, with the remainder of her long hair brushed beautifully over her shoulders. With a little help from Ruth, Celeste's bangs were trimmed a little, the layered fringe laying just at her eyebrows with a little curl at the ends. Powder was then lightly applied to her face, a little blush upon the apples of her cheeks and a little rouge painted upon her lips. To Midna's and Ruth amazement, the child looked exactly like a porcelain doll, staring peculiarly at the mirror.

"Oh, she's so adorable!" Ruth gushed.

"I think you've outdone yourself," Midna commented, smiling as she took a seat beside Celeste. While her Nurse Maid combed her vermillion curls back into a style similar to Celeste, Midna pressed some of the powder lightly to her face, lightening up her complexion slightly before applying her blush and rouge. Pleased with her appearance, her smile fell short upon noticing Celeste's frown.

"What's wrong?" Midna asked, noticing a sudden sadness overcome her countenance.

"It's just … I look so different. Are you sure it's alright for me to wear your clothes and your makeup?" Celeste asked.

Midna nodded. "I don't mind at all. Do you not like it?"

The child shook her head. "I love it. I just … think it would be bad if I got too used to it, you know?"

"Sometimes Celeste, I wish I were in your shoes," Midna voiced softly, ignoring the surprised stare from her Nurse Maid. When she saw Celeste's confused expression, Midna only shook her head. "It's nothing. Come on, I'm sure Zant is waiting."

Ψ

The doors to the dining hall greeted them, and the first thing Celeste's eyes glimpsed upon her entrance was the form of a tall man. He was dressed in black fitted attire, a cloak wrapped around his broad shoulders with his back towards them. Ever so slowly, he turned, his crimson gaze locked with hers for a brief moment. From top to bottom, he accessed her, and Celeste noticed his once soiled hair damp against his pale turquoise face, his sharp jawline more apparent with his hair combed back, a few strays of his layered bangs falling over his intense gaze.

"Oh good, you've arrived," His deep voice replied, a single hand smoothing back a few strays from his countenance.

Although it was difficult to admit, Celeste found his stare alluring and his entire visage charming. Never in her life had she seen such a beautiful man, and while his gaze swept over Midna's form, critiquing her appearance just the same, she found it difficult to look away.

Pleased by their appearances, he flashed them a smile, one which left Celeste weak at the knees. "Yes, I would say you've both cleaned up quite well. Lovely in fact."

Celeste blushed at the compliment, fiddling her fingers in front of her as she looked away timidly. Although it wasn't directed solely towards her, it was still a charming trait of his, one which she couldn't help but find attractive.

"Now then, Celeste," Zant began, startling the child from her own musings. "We last left off, I presume, teaching proper etiquette and how one should greet their peers. My questions to you is, how much you've learned while growing up in the palace?"

While she wasn't expecting a question from him, at least not with him so close, Celeste swallowed nervously, her eyes looking elsewhere but at him. "Oh … well … mama always taught me to always bow my head … and never speak out of line…"

Zant nodded. "And you would be right, however, there is so much more you've left out. Since you've accompanied the Princess in her studies for this afternoon, please make yourself comfortable wherever you'd like," He replied, guiding them further into the room before taking a seat in one of the many chairs aligning a long dining table.

A bit hesitant, Celeste picked a spot closest to Zant, her eyes shifting beside her as she regarded him shyly. In all her life, she never once thought she'd actually get the chance to speak to him, let alone sit right beside him. It felt almost unreal, and yet, he wasn't talking down to her at all, despite being a Lord.

Noticing her stare, he flashed her a small smile, one which immediately startled her. "There's no reason to feel nervous. You'll see first-hand, how far our Princess has progressed in her lessons."

Taking her place in front of the adviser and her seated friend, Midna turned to her Nurse Maid, the older woman smiling bubbly before greeting her with a small bow of her head. Midna acknowledged the greeting, nodding her head slightly with her hands clasped over her abdomen. The two conversed, a conversation similar to what they held each day, though Midna carefully chose her words, but somehow, it made her feel uncomfortable and distant.

"Yes, very nice," Zant replied.

With encouragement from Ruth, Midna sauntered around the entirety of the room, a large tome balanced upon her head. Each step, she carefully swayed, her feet guiding her around the entirety of the room, circling the large dining table more than a few times, her eyes focused before her. As she made her laps around, her nursemaid nodding enthusiastically, Zant however refrained from writing in his open book, his quill relaxed in his hold.

Finishing her fifth lap around, Midna finally stopped, her Nurse Maid clapping delightfully upon the sight. "I've greeted and I've walked like a Princess. Is there anything else?"

Zant arched a brow, closing his book before regaining his standing. "Before we move on to the cutlery and seating, I would like for you to greet me properly."

A sigh escaped her. Really? If anything, she'd rather greet a wall. "If it speeds things along, then fine," She replied, crossing her ankles before lowering her upper body into a graceful and over exaggerated curtsy, lifting her skirts before Zant. "How do you do Zant?"

Unable to withstand facepalming, he wiped his hand across his face, rubbing his temples irritatingly. Such an ill-mannered Princess, and even after compromising with her, she still refused to properly greet him. Zant sighed. "You're really testing my patience … Do it again."

"Zant," Midna replied, this time standing up straighter, her arms crossed over her chest, and her mouth turned upwards into a sarcastic grin.

"You drawl my name with such disdain," He replied, thoroughly unimpressed by her indignation. It was obvious the child disliked him, but for whatever reason, he couldn't be sure. "What is it about me that displeases you?" He inquired, arching a delicate crimson brow.

Midna looked away, ignoring the baffled stares from the three. "Whatever do you mean, Zant?"

Seeing as how she wasn't going to answer truthfully, despite her childish antics, Zant turned to the white-haired child sitting behind him, and with an offered hand, softly smiled. "Celeste, if you would do me this favor?"

Blinking at his offered hand, the child took it, dropping down from the chair carefully as he turned towards her. Wait, was he going to involve her in this demonstration? "Yes?"

Kneeling down in front of the child, Zant allowed his height to match her own. With a gentleman conduct, he brought a single hand to his chest, his gaze staring alluringly into Celeste's, oblivious to her reddened cheeks. "Hello Celeste, you look rather lovely this afternoon," He softly replied. Now that her hair was swept back half way and tied in a braid with a single blue ribbon, he was finally able to see her face. "This is the first I've seen your face. You should wear your hair back more often."

Celeste fought the urge to hide her blush. Even if this was a simple demonstration to help Midna out, she played along. Smiling, she offered a small curtsey, which was neither dramatic or overexaggerated. "Hello Master Zant. Thank you for noticing…"

Upon her reply, Zant immediately stood up, turning once more towards Midna, who practically blanched at the sight, a sudden notion to gag springing forth from her esophagus. "Why can't your words flow more elegantly like Celeste's? Though this is her first day, she was perfectly capable of greeting me."

She blushed at the response, hiding her blush with her hands. "Oh, I don't deserve such a compliment, Master Zant…"

For the first time that afternoon, Midna suddenly felt a twitch surface beneath her eye. Master? What in the Twili was going on? Could it be possible, her friend felt certain inclinations for her father's adviser? No, that couldn't be it. Then again, there was no mistaking the obvious blush encompassing the entirety of her face, the excited smile, and her timid countenance as Zant helped her back to her chair; it definitely did not go unnoticed to Midna.

Ψ

An unexpected knock resonated within the kitchens, and bewildered by the interruption, Sophia pulled away from scrubbing the dishes and approached the door. Pulling it open, she stepped back, her eyes wide as she took in the towering form of his Majesty the King. Such an unexpected surprise startled her, his blank expression watching her as she lowered herself onto her knees respectively. Why was the King here, of all places?

Dressed in his regal attire, the remainder of his clothing concealed beneath a black furred coat, he stood at an intimidating height of eight feet, her own stature a mere five feet and six inches in comparison. A beautifully trimmed red beard presented itself upon his angular face, his hair combed back as his amber eyes regarded her softly.

The King didn't step inside, but instead, he beckoned the woman towards him with a wave of his massive hand. "Come with me. I would like to have a word with you," His deep voice replied before he turned and sauntered down the halls, his dark cloak dragging behind him with each step.

Bemused by the situation, she hurriedly rose to her feet and followed after him, maintaining a four-foot distance behind him so as not to appear too informal. As they sauntered through the Servant's Quarters, passing many maids who were just as surprised as Sophia, bowing their heads respectively to the King, they eventually exited into the gardens, crossing beneath the trellis before entering into the Main Palace. From there, during the entire silence, they ascended the long intricated carpeted stairs, Sophia's worry only increasing.

What did his Majesty want? Where was he taking her? Sophia practically bit her lip worryingly as she tried to piece together the mystery. The very thought of the King crossing the entire Main Palace to the Servant's Quarters, seemed entirely ludicrous, but he sought her audience. She half wondered if it was because of what transpired within the kitchens earlier.

"Zant reported what happened with regards to my daughter visiting the kitchens," The King began, still calmly ascending the stairs.

Sophia thought that was the case. Was he intending to punish her and Celeste for their ignorance? But if he were, why would he personally make the trip? If he had wanted her punished, wouldn't he have commanded the palace guards to send them away to the dungeons? "Forgive us, Your Majesty."

Once climbing the stairs, he paused, turning and beckoning her closer. "You need not be afraid, woman. You and your daughter will not be punished," He replied, furthering Sophia's confusion. "In fact, I approached the Servant's Quarter with other intentions, not interrogations. You may relax."

If that was the case, then what did the King want?

Continuing down the hall, their steps resounding somewhat loudly, the King went on. "I would like to apologize for my daughter's ignorance. It seems she enjoys frequenting the Servant's Quarters, though I worry it might interfere with your chores and her studies…"

"Not at all, Your Majesty…"

He nodded. "Though her irresponsible behavior leaves much to be desired, it is, perhaps, and without a doubt, my fault. You see, I cannot always remain beside Midna. As King, it is my duty to focus my utmost attention onto my people, my Council and the Kingdom itself. There are many days, that even I am unable to seek audience with my own daughter. And so, she's had to grow up alone for all these eleven years."

Hearing this, Sophia nodded. While she wasn't always around the Royals each day, she never realized the disconnection between the king and the princess. So, he blamed himself for her behavior?

"On the night my daughter was conceived, the Queen passed away, her own body unable to fight off her sickly illness," He replied, remembering the fatal day the royal physician informed him of the tragic news. Unable to be beside his wife during her delivery, he recalled ending his meeting with the Council, favoring the deathly room where his wife laid, cold and unmoving, and the crying of a newborn infant cradled in one of the maid's arms. "Even without a mother to look after her, especially that of her own father, the Princess has been alone. It's to my belief, she has managed to fill the empty void within her, in favor of your daughter."

Sophia looked up at this, her eyes wide. Was that truly the reason? In a way, it made sense, but to enjoy the comfort of a servant most of all, Midna must have truly felt alone all these years.

"I sought you out, not with the intention to punish, but simply to discuss something rather important, which I hope to receive your answer," He explained. "It concerns your daughter."

Sophia physically stiffened at the remark. Celeste? He wanted an answer about her daughter? "Yes, Your Majesty?"

They paused before the Dining Hall, and as the King slightly opened the door, he beckoned the Head Maid to peer within. "See for yourself."

Accepting his command, she crept closer to the King, surprised he remained standing despite her closeness, and she peered into the small crack within the large furnished room. Within, Sophia noticed the Royal Adviser, Midna's Nursemaid, the Princess and her daughter; they were all standing, the two young girls gliding across the room, hand in hand, and they were both laughing elatedly.

Zant was nodding in approval, jotting down his notes within his small tome, while the Nurse Maid clapped her hands approvingly at the sight, watching the girls curtsey before them.

"I have not seen my daughter smile for a long time," Came the King's voice behind Sophia. "Lately, she's been laughing more, favoring the company of others rather than her empty room which she used to lock herself within countless times. In short, I would like Celeste to become my daughter's companion, someone who would always remain by her side, as a friend."

Sophia frowned, her stare faltering to the floor at her feet. So, it seemed the King suddenly noticed the friendship between the two girls. "But, what of their statuses?"

He mused for a moment; in truth, the idea weighed heavily on his mind, and seeing no other reasonable way to fix it, he came to one conclusion. "With your permission, her status as a maid can easily be stripped away in favor of becoming a personal companion for the princess. Think of it as a title but without status."

Sophia turned half way at this. A title but without a status? She'd never heard of such a thing. But, if that was the case, Celeste could live a life free of burdens, a life beside the princess, wearing finely fitted garments that only servants could wish for. Should she agree to allow her daughter this extraordinary opportunity, then she and Celeste would undoubtedly become separated.

While his gaze surveyed the lesson within, he noticed his daughter pause, her attention shifted away from Zant's lecture, though, he noticed Celeste paying close attention, urging the Princess to follow along. "I believe Celeste would be a good influence on my daughter," He couldn't help but smile at the sight. "With your answer, I will have her removed from the Servant's Quarters and placed within the Main Palace near my daughter's chamber."

Sophia moved away from the door, stepping back from the King at a reasonable four feet, her head bowed respectively. "Your Majesty … I do not mean to be rude, but, are you taking my child away from me?"

"I will not be so bold as to separate a mother and daughter indefinitely. I am not so cruel," He laughed, perfectly understanding her worry. "You will certainly see her, but her residence will be moved within the Main Palace. I only seek an answer. If you are not comfortable with the thought, you may say so now."

She nodded. "If that's what you wish, then I will allow it."

Pleased by her acceptance of the proposal, he turned away from her, sauntering past her bowed form. "Very well. I'll have the servants prepare her things."

Ψ

Evening descended, the lesson lasting much longer than Celeste anticipated. Since then, after completing the etiquette portion of the lesson earlier that afternoon in the Dining Hall, they eventually crossed the halls towards the Royal Library, where Zant eventually began a lecture over the history and science of the Twili. Celeste remembered how long the lesson lasted, her confusion circulating around many topics discussed. Eventually, when the hour struck nine, she realized how fast the day ended.

Midna and Celeste said their goodbyes, Celeste promising to wash the gown lent to her properly before returning. After which, Celeste watched as the Princess's Nurse Maid walked her back to her rooms before running down the empty halls towards the gardens. Once crossing the gardens, she arrived in the Servant's Quarters, the halls strangely quiet on her trek.

Arriving upon the room she shared with her mother and several other girls, Celeste stepped in. "Mama, I'm back," She called, but she paused beside the open door, her large cerulean eyes widening bemusedly.

The maids were standing with their hands folded in front of them, their heads lowered pitiably as several Royal Maids dressed in finer garments crossed the entirety of the small room.

Looking closely, Celeste realized the items the Royal Maids were carrying and going through were her own, and she became distressed, quickly approaching the still maids. "What's going on? Why are they taking my belongings?"

"Celeste?" Sophia's voice called from the small enclosure, which served as hers and her daughter's room. Exiting, she approached her daughter, kneeling beside her with a displeased frown. "Did you just return?"

The child nodded, her eyes shifting around her. "Mama, why are they taking my stuff? Did I do something wrong?"

Sophia shook her head, smoothing out the small wrinkles in her daughter's gown. "No, you did nothing wrong, honey…" A faint smile crept across her face.

Another person stepped into the room, this one quite familiar in appearance, and Celeste recognized her as Midna's Nurse Maid. Ruth. She glided across the room, bowing respectively to the little girl and her mother before softly smiling. Upon her entrance, the Royal Maids approached her, the child's possessions held in each of their hands as they lowered their heads respectively.

"Your Midna's Nurse Maid…" Celeste voiced curiously. Why was she here? What was going on?

"Greetings once more, Celeste. I was briefly informed by one of the attendants to escort you to your new residence this evening. I apologize if I arrived at an inconvenient time," Ruth apologized.

New residence? Why? Celeste looked back at her mother, touching her shoulders warily. "I don't understand. Why am I leaving, mama?"

"It was a request his Majesty asked of me," Sophia replied, smoothing back her daughter's hair. "He said he would feel more comfortable having you beside the Princess. Certainly, it's good news, Celeste."

The child nodded, but this was all happening too fast. "But I just got back. Mama, will I never see you again? How long will I be gone?"

"Of course, you'll see me," Sophia reassured. "It'll be as if you never left. The King was generous enough to give you this opportunity, and I believe it would be best for you. As for how long, well I'm not certain, but do not fret, honey."

Ruth nodded at this, surveying the items the Royal Maids gathered from the room. Judging by the amount, it seemed there wasn't much which belonged to the child, merely a few dresses, a shawl, and lackluster shoes dirtied with grime. "I believe everything is in order," She replied, taking the necessities into one hand before ushering the Royal Maids off. "You may leave. I'll handle the rest of it."

Upon her order, they left the room, and Ruth turned towards the mother and daughter, smiling softly. "I'll wait outside while you say your goodbyes," She replied, turning as she exited the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

With the Royal Maids and Nurse Maid gone, the maids within the room released a long breath, a few leaning against the walls for support. They immediately gathered around the small child and her mother, most delighted by the news and other sad the child would leave.

Meira frowned beside her twin sister Lyra. "I honestly don't like this. We might never see her again…"

Lyra only rolled her eyes, smacking her sister lightly on the shoulder. "That's not true. We'll see her just as often as we see the princess."

Sophia nodded. "That's right. It's nothing to be upset about. A new change has begun in your life, Celeste, and you get to experience far more than any of us ever could."

The child nodded, though she felt entirely uncertain about all of it. "Are you sure I'll still see you?"

Sophia nodded again. "I promise you. I'll even visit when I have the chance, and you're always welcome to visit."

Satisfied with that, Celeste enveloped her mother in a tight hug, the mother tightening her grip around the child lovingly. "I'll miss you, mama. I promise to visit lots!"

"Be good and listen to what they say. If you do that, I'm sure everything will be just fine."

"I love you, mama."

Pulling away, Sophia wiped the tears from the child's eyes and kissed her daughter's forehead. "I love you as well, Celeste. Now, you shouldn't keep her waiting."

Understanding, Celeste sniffled, and approached the young maids within the room before enveloping them with hugs as well. As soon as she said her farewells to everyone, she opened the door, peering back once dismally.

"Are you ready?" Ruth's soft voice asked.

Celeste nodded, taking the young woman's outstretched hand before following after, looking back one last time as her mother and the other maids gathered outside the door, waving with tears in their eyes.

Ψ

Opening the large double doors, interwoven with silver in the wood, Ruth guided Celeste inside, the child taking in the ornate and large room. Much like Midna's, it maintained the very same extraordinary grandeur, and with a balcony beside the large bed.

Closing the door behind her, Ruth sauntered over to the closet, and retrieved a silken gown from the assortment within. Closing the door, she approached the child, her eyes taking in the entirety of the room with curious wonder. "I know it must be hard leaving your mama and the other girls, but you'll grow to like it here," She replied, lying the gown upon the bed gently. "Would you like help dressing?"

The child shook her head, turning towards the young woman with a soft bow. "No thank you…"

Understanding the child's want to be alone, Ruth lowered her head respectively. "If there's nothing else, I'll be going now. If you should need anything at all, please ring this bell here," She explained, retrieving a small silver bell from her pocket. After handing it to the child, she sauntered towards the doors, opening them before turning back once more. "If you'll excuse me, miss."

Once she was alone, Celeste wondered the room, exploring its exquisite mysteries. The vanity was just as nice and polished as Midna's, and there was a separate room for baths, the interior very familiar to her. There was evern a lit hearth within the room, its blue flames dancing and warming the room wonderfully. Crossing the room, she approached the large closet, pulling open the double doors before peering inside. Beautifully laced dresses of various colors were hung within, many accessories and polished shoes settled upon small shelves beneath the gowns. Out of all the dresses, they were beautiful, but they were not her dresses. Where were her clothes? Where were the clothes her mother made for her?

Closing the closet doors, she turned and made her way towards the large bed, her hands gliding over the silken white gown lying over top the warm blanket. This would be the first time she'd sleep alone, without her mother. Removing the gown from her body, the shoes and the stockings just the same, she folded them and set them aside. After that, she pulled the silken gown over her head, the sleeves long and the length of the gown as far as her ankles.

With a deep sigh, the child blew out the candle beside her bed, the rest of the lights within fading as darkness surrounded her. The moonlight peered into the room through the glass windows of the balcony, and with her head nestled against the soft pillow and the sheets pulled up over her body, she closed her eyes.

A few moments passed, and feeling a presence in the room with her, she opened her eyes. Sitting up, she peered around the room, her eyes searching the darkness. "Emmett?"

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" His voice called from the shadows of the curtains nearest her bed.

A gasp escaped her, and her head swiveled in his direction, the moonlight casting a glow upon his tall form as he stepped into the light. "It's you!" Celeste couldn't contain her joy upon seeing him.

"Or so I would say, but perhaps I'm getting too ahead of myself?" Emmett remarked, chuckling to himself. Nearing her bed, the child flung herself against him, wrapping her arms around his midsection, much to his amusement. He ran a hand through her long white hair, nodding his head understandingly. "Hmm, it would seem you're moving up in the world."

The child looked up at him, tears prickling her vision. "They took me away from mama… and they took all my clothes," She complained, not satisfied with the situation.

Emmett mused. "Your clothes? Are you certain?"

"Yes! There's only fancy gowns inside," She replied before moving away from him and crawling off her bed. "Come here. I'll show you!" She replied, reaching for the nearest candle not blown out before guiding him towards the other end of the room. As she pulled opened the door, she pointed towards the dresses within. "See?"

His scarlet eyes looking through the dresses, shifting downwards towards the ribbons and shoes before taking notice of a small bundle placed carefully into a basket. "What about this basket?" He asked, scratching his chin knowingly.

Bemused, she looked down as well, noticing the basket for the first time. Immediately, she fell to her knees and took hold of it, delighted her clothes were not thrown away. "My clothes!" She replied ecstatically. "They weren't here a moment ago … Emmett … did you bring my stuff?" She asked, looking up at him curiously. Did he use his magic again?"

"I believe I cannot take credit for this. It might have been the young woman who walked in earlier with you," Came his reply.

Looking back at her basket, she suddenly remembered Ruth had gathered her clothing and brought them with her to the room. She must have placed them into the closet without her noticing. "I didn't even notice. I'll make sure to properly thank her tomorrow."

"Quite so," He replied, coaxing her back into bed, and satisfied she was comfortably lying there, he pulled the covers over her.

"Are you going to stay longer this time?" Celeste asked, turning her head to the side as she looked at him.

He arched a brow. "Would you like me to?"

"Yes. Just for a little longer, until I fall asleep. I've never slept in a room before by myself…"

Emmett pondered. He supposed it would be alright, and it had been a while since he last saw the child. "Very well," He replied, sitting beside her in the bed before raising his finger upwards, twirling it ever so slowly. A smog of shimmering colors danced above the child's head, the little girl at awe at the sight; it was a tactic he used sometimes to help the child sleep at night, when no one else was awake.

"Emmett. Can I ask you something?" Celeste asked, looking at the tall figure sitting beside her. At his nod, she went on. "Where did you come from?"

The question left him chuckling. "Now that's a long story."

"I like long stories. Mama always tells me a bed time story."

A smile spread across his face, his eyes turning towards the bright moon outside the window. "Would you like me to tell you a story?"

She nodded. "As long as it's not boring. I don't want to fall asleep too quickly."

Once more, he found himself chuckling, and he stroked the child's hair softly. "What kind of stories do you like?"

"Ones with Princesses!"

He mused. Well, he certainly didn't know any stories with such damsels, though he was certain he could make something up. However, a thought came to mind. "Instead of a Princess, what about a priestess who is whisked into a magical world?"

Celeste's eyes alit with wonder. A magical world? It sounded quite interesting already. "Okay, but what's a priestess?"

He shushed her softly. "Then I'll begin the story. Once upon a time, there was a naïve and clumsy young girl who fell down a magical well which took her to a world filled with terrors and strange creatures…"

"A magical well? Are all wells magical? Emmett, there's a well in our garden," Celeste replied excitedly.

He only shook his head. "No, not all wells are magical. If you choose to jump down that well, you might very well meet with a _terrible fate…_ " Honestly, that would certainly become quite ironic.

Celeste pouted. "You're always saying that, but I don't understand what it means."

"When you're older, you'll understand. Now, do you want to hear the story?"

She quickly nodded. "Yes!"

Satisfied he finally caught her utmost attention, he relaxed against the headboard of the bed and closed his eyes, the child snuggling closer beside him with curious wonder. "She fell into a magical well and…"

Ψ

 _Cookies, baked to a deliciously sweet crisp were placed upon a silver platter, beside two intricate polished teacups, the exterior painted with black and crimson flowers and steaming with the pleasant aroma of herbal tea. Satisfied with the presentation, Celeste grasped the ends of the tray, stepping carefully off her stool as she sauntered across the kitchen towards the door._

" _Celeste, what are you doing?" Sophia called out, arching a delicate brow._

 _The child paused, turning slightly as she regarded her mother behind her, a stern but gentle expression graced upon her countenance. "I'm going to meet Emmett out in the gardens today, mama," Came her reply, as if it was an obvious answer._

" _Oh, I see," Her lips turned into an all-knowing smile. It was no secret everyone in the palace knew of her daughter's imaginary friend, one which she believed was an older man gifted with magical powers, just like those of the Twili. Emmett, she called him, an ever-present phenomenon which followed and watched after Celeste. "Will the Princess be joining you?"_

" _No, mama. She's visiting with her Father at the moment."_

 _Nodding in understanding, she allowed the child to continue her task, watching as she exited the room, carefully balancing the food in her grasp._

 _After exiting the Servant's Quarters, Celeste ambled into the gardens, passing under the trellis before approaching a glass table with two wooden chairs perched beside it. Carefully setting the tray down upon its smooth and glossy surface, she searched her surroundings, her blue eyes hoping to catch a familiar glimpse of her friend._

 _An hour soon passed as she waited, her small hand grasping the cold cup of tea. Once more, there was still no sight of her friend, and dismayed he might not appear, she released a sigh. While he normally visited her day by day, his appearance within the palace slowly began fading. One moment he'd be there and the next, a month would go by without any word._

" _Maybe he's busy again…" She mumbled, biting into one of the cookies thoughtfully._

 _Not sure whether to return the tray back to her mother, Celeste remained outside, her eyes taking in the sight of the Twili Flowers budded across the outside walls, surrounded by numerous thorny black vines. During her distraction, he noticed a shadow in her peripheral vision move, and she quickly swiveled her head. "Emmett!"_

 _To her excitement, he stood there, cloaked as always and wearing the usual jovial grin. "It's been some time, Kagome."_

 _Leaping from her wooden chair, she flung her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. "You were gone much longer this time!" She complained, pulling away before pouting at him. "I hardly see you anymore, Emmett…"_

" _My apologies," He replied, stroking her head softly before seating himself upon the chair, his eyes taking in the sight of the cookies and tea. "I see your compassion hasn't diminished, my dear. They look positively delicious," He replied, biting into one of the cookies before crossing one leg over his knee. "I'm afraid I cannot stay much longer this time…"_

 _After seating herself, she looked up at him from across the table, her eyes betraying her confusion. "What do you mean? Are you leaving?_

 _Emmett nodded. "Unfortunately, so…"_

" _You've been busy a lot lately. How long will you be gone for?"_

 _He mused, noticing the child's sullen countenance. How long? "That is uncertain … but it may very well be our final parting…"_

 _Disappointed by his reply, the child's expression fell, twiddling her fingers upon her lap nervously. So, he was really going to disappear from her life? After such a short amount of time? "Emmett…"_

" _Yes?"_

" _Can I ask you something?"_

 _He nodded, hovering his hand over the cold tea before a gentle steam emanated from the cup._

" _Why did you appear before me that day?"_

 _Pausing mid-sip, he arched a delicate brow. Swallowing the contents of the tea, he placed the cup onto the table, his eyes closing briefly. "Well…" Honestly, he never expected the child to bring this up. Perhaps his reasons for appearing were simply a fuel for his curiosity. Born from an entirely different world, with memories of her past life erased, Emmett supposed he wanted to see how she would adjust in this new world, with new memories and a new beginning. Would she remember her past life? Would she grow up well? After all, he brought her to this world of Twilight, and though he was no longer responsible for her well-being, he couldn't help his lingering curiosity._

" _Emmett?"_

" _I suppose I thought you were interesting," Came his reply._

 _Celeste blinked. Interesting? And now he was leaving? "Am I no longer interesting? Is that why you're leaving?" What did she do wrong?_

 _Hearing her reply, he couldn't hold back his laughter. No, that was surely not the case, but from the expression upon her face, she seemed entirely upset. "No. You've become even more interesting, I might say. But that's not the reason as to why I must leave, Kagome. My duties in the other world have become rather burdensome, I must say. My actions bring about consequences, and these days, I've brought troubles upon myself with regards to 'others.'_

" _Others?"_

 _Well, he certainly couldn't bring up the Goddesses to the child; after all, she didn't know the first thing about them, at least, he thought so. "Yes. Do not feel saddened by this. It's still uncertain how long I'll be away…"_

 _She nodded. His busy schedule in the other world, wherever that was, must be quite hectic. "Will you tell me where it is you came from?"_

 _He shook his head. "Now is not the time, I'm afraid…"_

" _But why? It couldn't hurt to know, right?" Celeste asked. If he was leaving with the possibility of never returning, she at least wanted to know where he came from. She wanted to know everything she could, and she certainly didn't want regrets. "Please?"_

 _Seeing her determination not to let this go, he paused, musing briefly. To tell her now, certainly wouldn't do her any good. Yet, not wanting to bring further disappointment upon her, he released a sigh. "Where I come from is neither here nor there…"_

 _What? "I don't understand…"_

" _Well … to make it less confusing, I was born over a thousand years ago, my immortality has become somewhat of a curse for my wrongdoings…" Emmett replied, reminiscing on older memories, ones which no longer disturbed him._

 _Celeste's eyes widened at this new revelation. "You're immortal?"_

 _He nodded. "Yes. I was once a young man, talented in the ways of sorcery. Among my tribe, I was credited for my vast knowledge and skill, though my curiosity of other worlds quickly drew my fascination. During my previous years, our Kingdom faced a time of rebellion. There was an attempt to overthrow the sovereign of our land, in hopes of bringing a new change to our era," He replied, remembering the days as if it happened yesterday. "Though things quickly spiraled out of control after…"_

" _What happened? And how did you get cursed? Were you part of a bad tribe?"_

 _Emmett nodded once more. "Indeed. Like many within our tribe, we wanted to rid the Kingdom of its bloody history, a history which presided within the Royal Family. However, during the time, I sought after an ancient relic of sin, one which was rumored to grant wishes. In those days, I had hoped to find a means to quell the anger within our land, something which would easily help my people, though I blame my selfishness to keep such powers for myself. I had hopes of gaining immortality, a means to travel in-between the dimensions and time, but I did not anticipate the evil within the relic would soon consume the bitterness within my heart."_

" _Did the relic curse you?"_

" _Not so much as curse, as it completely twisted my perspectives around me. I no longer had any control over my thoughts; they were no longer my own but the relic's spirit. I turned against my own kind, and I invaded the palace, using others as a means to perform the dirty work. It wasn't long before the Kingdom soon crumbled, and I laid amidst the wreckage. In short, I soon came to my senses, and realized I had caused great turmoil, a wish that was not my intention from the beginning. Because I had traveled to forbidden lands to acquire the relic, and turned the entire Kingdom upside down because of my selfish greed, I was cursed, forever to wander the lands…"_

 _After hearing his story, Celeste fell silent, her eyes acknowledging the young man sitting before her, his eyes closed as if reliving such terrible memories. For as long as she'd known him, she realized he was not whom she expected him to be. "And now?"_

 _He opened his eyes, regarding her calmly. "Though I still remain immortal, it's something I've come to accept." Emmett replied. After a thousand years of wandering those lands, tormented by his past deeds, he searched for a means to attain forgiveness, and by doing so, he realized he could not attain it on his own. Within Termina, he used his powers and brought an interesting group of people, from a different dimension into the cursed world. Without hesitation, those people went out of their way to help those in need, and in the end, he revealed himself to them, and ultimately, he attained forgiveness from the Goddesses._

 _Noticing a smile appear upon his face, Celeste canted her head to the side. "If it was something so bad, why are you happy?"_

" _Because Kagome, I was eventually saved. I attained forgiveness after so many years, but that my dear, is a story without need of explanation."_

 _The child nodded. Well, she supposed that was alright. If he was eventually forgiven, then she was glad. "But you still retain immortality? Are you happy now?"_

 _He nodded. "Well, I suppose I am. My fascination for these worlds has never diminished, and I'm content learning them as the years go by."_

" _Have you ever felt lonely?"_

 _Now that was a question he also didn't anticipate. Did he feel lonely? Maybe. "After meeting you, Kagome, I would say I'm no longer lonely…"_

 _Hearing his words, her face alit with joy. "Why do you keep calling me Kagome?"_

 _Standing up, he moved away from the table, approaching the trellis as he admired the vines hanging from its interwoven height. "You are curious? Would you prefer I call you Celeste?"_

 _Moving from her chair, he approached his side, staring up at him as he gingerly touched the vine. "Well, it's just, you've never really called me by my real name before. You've always called me Kagome…"_

" _Your real name…" He muttered softly. "A long time ago, there was a young woman who looked remarkably similar to you. Her name was Kagome … and she was a priestess from another world."_

 _Celeste blinked. Priestess? "Wait. Emmett, is she the same priestess from the stories?"_

 _He nodded, laughing before stroking her hair. "You catch on fast. Indeed, she was. A fiery young woman with great compassion. Looking at you, you remind me so much of her. I suppose, I merely prefer calling you by that name. Does it trouble you?"_

 _Understanding, the child smiled. "I always thought those stories were made up," She replied. "If that's the case, then I don't mind if you call me Kagome," She replied. "How did you meet her? Did you have feelings for her?"_

 _The very thought almost caused him to double over with laughter. "A mere acquaintance actually…" It was nothing more than that. Realizing time was of the essence, he turned away from the trellis, and withdrew a small item from the pocket of his cloak. "I have something for you. Hold out your hand."_

 _With her hand held out, he placed a small jeweled necklace into her palm, the chain a shimmering silver. The gem at the end of the chain glimmered in an ethereal glow, its edges soft and finely crafted into a small crystalline diamond, a small blue orb centered within. Celeste marveled at the fine craftsmanship, her small fingers touching the surface of the gem. "It's pretty!"_

 _From her ecstatic reaction, he smiled. "It's something which once belonged to you, Kagome."_

" _Huh?" She looked up at this, baffled by his words. The necklace was once hers? "Do you mean me or the priestess?"_

 _He didn't answer her, but only nodded. "The necklace is called Nayru's Love, a precious gem once created at the beginning of time. If you wear it, it will protect you from harm."_

 _Celeste only stared at it. Nayru's Love? The child wasn't sure why, but as she peered into the shiny surface, eyeing the small blue orb within, a strange feeling swept through her; it was one of familiarity, though she didn't understand why. "You're giving something so important to me?"_

" _Time is drawing nearer, child," He began, turning his gaze up towards the Twilight Skies. "Likely, this will be our final parting. If you ever find yourself doubtful and confused one day, I'm sure the necklace will bring some form of comfort and reassurance."_

 _She looked up, shoulders trembling as tears clouded her vision. "I don't want you to go…"_

 _Kneeling before her, Emmett placed a gentle hand atop her head, ruffling her white locks lovingly. While he watched the tears fall from her eyes, he couldn't help but smile softly, though his eyes betrayed his sadness. He pulled the child into his embrace, stroking her head softly. "Do not worry about my absence, but instead, focus your heart on what will lie ahead in the future. After all, your fate has only just begun…"_

" _My fate?" She sniffled in confusion._

 _Ψ_

Morning's Twilight drifted through the open balcony door, and stirring from her deep slumber, Celeste's eyes fluttered opened. While she took in the grandeur of her lavish bedroom, her eyes noticing the lit fireplace across the marble flooring, the young woman briefly recalled her dream. No more was it a dream than it was a flashback, a time in her youth she missed so much. Emmett was a mysterious man from another world and time and often watched over her, the two becoming friends easily enough; it had been a secret during her childhood years, and although no one had ever glimpsed him, they assumed he was nothing but an imaginary friend. If only they knew, he meant much more to her than simply that.

Pushing away the warm blankets, Celeste removed herself from the large bed, her bare feet carrying her across the room to her vanity. As her fingers glided over the smooth surface, her eyes fell upon a beautiful gem and its silver chain; it was a gift from Emmett so long ago, and it meant so much to her, despite its simplicity.

Perching herself onto her cushioned chair, she picked up her brush and combed through her unruly white tresses, her hair as long as her feet. Celeste never cut her hair, not since she was a child, preferring to leave it long since her mother found her hair beautiful. Despite its exceeding length, she liked it, favoring different styles of braids so the ends wouldn't drag onto the floor.

Reaching for a long red ribbon, she pulled back her front locks, tying it behind in a soft and simple style, the remainder of her hair lying beautifully in waves at her ankles.

Satisfied with her tidiness, she reached over for the necklace and pulled the silver chain around her neck, clasping the ends together until it lied above her breasts. After which, she stood up and approached the large closet across the way nearest the hearth. Celeste shivered slightly, despite the warmth of the flames beside her; the morning was rather chilly, and wearing only a simple silken white gown, she sought the warmth of her layered garments before her.

A vast arrangement of beautifully intricate and colorful gowns greeted her as she stepped into her closet. Only the best seamstresses of Twilight wove these dresses from scratch, the vast majority with laced bodices, frills, ribbons and cuffed wrists. Various styles greeted her as she sorted through the hundreds within, though, she couldn't resist turning away from them in favor of her mother's hand-me-downs gowns hung behind her.

Her cerulean eyes swept over the few gowns gifted to her from Sophia. While they were quite simple in appearance, they were the most comfortable out of all the dresses. Picking out a dark red and white gown, and a pair of black polished shoes, she stepped out of her closet and approached her ornate mirror beside her bed.

Removing her silken nightgown, she dressed herself into a knee length woolen gown, the sleeves long and cuffed at her wrists. After buttoning up the front, her eyes fell onto the corset lying upon a chair beside her bed. The thought of wearing it once more drew a deep sigh from her.

As if on cue, a familiar face sauntered into the chamber, the woman's warm amber eyes greeting Celeste with a deep bow. "Good morning, Celeste. I hope you've slept well," Ruth replied, crossing the room before reaching for the white corset hanging over the chair.

"Good morning," Celeste replied, holding her arms up as the Nurse Maid wrapped the corset around her midsection before tying up the long ribbons in the back. Steadying herself against the wall, she felt the corset become much tighter around her, and after a few tedious moments, the corset was securely fastened around her. "Thank you. I can handle the rest."

Nodding, Ruth stepped away and tended to the dying flames in the hearth, throwing on another piece of lumber.

Pulling up her white stockings over her knees, Celeste reached for the short sleeved red gown and pulled it over her head, the ends of the knee length dress flowing in soft ruffles. The entirety of the chest was intricated in white lace, three black buttons fastened in the front with a large red ribbon secured at her collar. After adjusting the ribbon and smoothing back the ruffles in her gown, she stepped into her polished black shoes and assessed herself in the mirror.

Although it was a simple gown, it was nonetheless perfect for Celeste. While Midna's gowns were far more extravagant and revealing for her tastes, this form of modesty suited her better.

"You look positively beautiful Celeste," Ruth complimented, smiling at the young woman. "Come, let us do your makeup," She replied, grasping the young girl by her arm lightly and leading her towards the vanity near the balcony.

Seating herself, she closed her eyes as the Nurse Maid applied a faint amount of white powder to her face, before applying rouge faintly upon her lips and the apples of her cheeks. A little bit of pink color was added to her eyelids, the ends much darker in contrast. Hardly any makeup was needed, Celeste was quite pretty without, and after trimming a few long strays from her face, Ruth tidied up her bangs, the ends layered and framing her face prettily.

Unexpectedly, there was a knock at the door, and as the two girls turned at the noise, they noticed a young man saunter in, his head bowed respectively to Celeste. "Forgive the intrusion, but his Majesty has summoned everyone for a gathering in the Main Hall."

Celeste nodded, removing herself from the vanity before smiling gratefully to Ruth beside her. "Thank you. Is Midna up?"

Ruth nodded. "She left her room earlier before you awoke. His Majesty summoned her for a brief discussion, though I am not sure as to what. I do believe she is already in the Main Hall."

"I see. I'll be on my way then."

Ψ

As her feet carried her down the halls, her hands folded neatly in front of her, several servants rushed past, offering quick acknowledgment before disappearing down the hall. With Ruth walking calmly behind her, Celeste found herself lost in thought, gently touching the gem around her neck.

' _I wonder what he's up to these days…'_ Was it truly the last time she'd ever see Emmett? Did he go back to his own world? Was he doing alright? Was he alone?

It wasn't long before she found herself standing before the Main Hall, amidst a large throng of people, their cheerful smiles and loud voices filling up the space. Among them, Celeste noticed several Council Men gathered together, their cold stares searching the room for anything to criticize, though their gaze mostly remained on those of low status. There were also many young knights gathered around, varying in ages from twelve to thirty-eight talking amongst themselves, mostly laughing and goofing around. There were personal attendants of his Majesty gathered together, Royal Maids and low-class maids which Celeste immediately recognized across the way.

As she slowly made her way through the crowd, careful not to bump into anyone, she caught sight of Midna standing atop the steps beside the King, overlooking the people quietly. She was dressed in a revealing black gown, its length as far as her ankles with slits in the sides, revealing her long slender legs. A green sash was tied around her waist, her entire bust ample and on view. Light makeup was applied to face and black eyeliner which greatly enhanced her already fierce façade. Her long vermillion waves fell along her lower back, styled with a few strands framing her face prettily; Midna's entire assemble screamed beauty, a stare which could easily seduce even the weakest of knights, and a voluptuous body which teased the eyes too easily.

As Celeste ventured further into the room, Midna caught her gaze, waving her over, and while Ruth helped Celeste climb the steps, it wasn't long before she stood before his Majesty and the Princess of Twilight. Respectively, she bowed to them and took her place beside Midna.

"Where were you?" Midna asked, leaning into Celeste's ear.

Celeste quickly apologized. "I got lost in thought on my way…"

"Again?" She asked, and only rolled her eyes. "That's been happening a lot lately."

While Midna playfully smacked her arm, Celeste couldn't help but lean over, her blue eyes noticing a young man positioned on the right side of his Majesty. Deep scarlet hair was combed back, a few strays over his crimson beautiful eyes, and he was dressed in well fitted black and maroon garb, his usual black cloak draped across his shoulders with the crest of the Royal Family embedded into the thick cloth.

Noticing her staring, he flashed her a smile, his brow arched in a way which made her blush.

Straightening her posture, her eyes looking elsewhere, Celeste attempted to hide her embarrassment. Warmth spread across her cheeks, her smile turning into a bashful grin.

Midna only blinked at Celeste, her own brow arched before curiously looking in the direction of Zant beside her father. There was a playful smirk upon his lips, his eyes sparkling mischievously at her friend; the sight was enough to irritate her. With a roll of her eyes, she nudged Celeste's side, hoping to pull her away from intimate thoughts concerning the Royal Adviser. "Father has an important announcement to make…"

Hearing this, Celeste nodded. "I heard from your Nurse Maid you spoke earlier with your father. Was it with regards to this?"

Midna shook her head. "Actually, he has kept it to himself. I'm curious to know why he's summoned everyone so early this morning…"

As if to answer everyone's thoughts, his Majesty approached the railing of the steps and looked out across the crowd of people. With a single raise of his hand, the entire room quieted, and all eyes turned to him. "I would like to thank all of you for gathering. As you know, my daughter's nineteenth birthday is quickly approaching, and with much thought concerning such a celebratory day, I have decided to hold a competition within the week's end."

A chorus of cheers resounded within the room, the remainder clapping at the wonderful idea.

"Any man may enter this competition," The King replied. "It does not matter what blood you may have. The competition will mainly be focused on skill, swordsmanship and magic. Certainly, I would like to see many of you compete, especially new trainees. It will not only be a test of skill, but it will be a chance to prove yourself and achieve even greater success. To the victor, you will be granted a single wish on the night of the Royal Ball. It may be anything as long as I approve, be it land, be it status, wealth, or … the hand of my daughter."


	4. Chapter Four

Last Time

 _"I heard from your Nurse Maid you spoke earlier with your father. Was it with regards to this?" Celeste asked._

 _Midna shook her head. "Actually, he has kept it to himself. I'm curious to know why he's summoned everyone so early this morning…"_

 _As if to answer everyone's thoughts, his Majesty approached the railing of the steps and looked out across the crowd of people. With a single raise of his hand, the entire room quieted, and all eyes turned to him. "I would like to thank all of you for gathering. As you know, my daughter's nineteenth birthday is quickly approaching, and with much thought concerning such a celebratory day, I have decided to hold a competition within the week's end."_

 _A chorus of cheers resounded within the room, the remainder clapping at the wonderful idea._

 _"Any man may enter this competition," The King replied. "It does not matter what blood you may have. The competition will mainly be focused on skill, swordsmanship and magic. Certainly, I would like to see many of you compete, especially new trainees. It will not only be a test of skill, but it will be a chance to prove yourself and achieve even greater success. To the victor, you will be granted a single wish on the night of the Royal Ball. It may be anything as long as I approve, be it land, be it status, wealth, or … the hand of my daughter."_

Ψ

The Main hall resounded into elated cheers, the throng of servants, and Knights raising their fists high in celebration of the upcoming tournament. There was great approval in the eyes of many, everyone except that of the Council and Midna herself.

Upon her father's unexpected declaration, Midna visibly paled, her hands clenching angrily at the black material of her gown. Certainly, she hadn't heard wrong? Marriage? A tournament for her offered hand?

Noticing the Princess's discomfort, Celeste grasped her hands, noticing her friend's entire form shake from the news. "Midna…"

Although she and her father often discussed the prospects of marriage, she didn't anticipate he'd bring it up in such a manner, especially without any previous notice. The very thought of settling down and bearing a child for the sake of continuing the Royal bloodline was the furthest thing from the forefront of her mind. She trusted her father to remain true to his words long ago, that she'd wed when she felt the time was necessary, and right now was not the time.

"Midna?" Celeste murmured, hoping to garner her attention, but it seemed the Princess was lost in thought, and not knowing what else to do, especially since the King was still conversating with the people gathered around, she pulled the Princess away from the balcony, away from the many watchful eyes in the room.

Following Celeste to the furthest area of the room, she stood beside her friend nearest the glass windows and dark curtains and torches. No longer clutching her gown tightly, she stared into the eyes of her friend. "I won't forgive him for this…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing?" She asked, pulling away from her friend's comforting hold, preferring to cross her arms over her chest ignorantly. "You're not at fault, Celeste. My father and I have discussed this in the past, and he swore to let me decide when the time felt right. It's too soon…"

"Maybe … it won't happen? After all, he did mention other things besides your hand."

Midna waved her words away. "No. Who in their right mind would turn away from such an opportunity? To become part of the Royal Family? No one..."

"I'm sorry…"

"Stop apologizing. You're beginning to irritate me…" She voiced.

Understanding her anger, Celeste remained silent, her eyes looking away from her friend to the King ahead, his back still turned and his voice echoing off the walls.

Feeling slightly guilty for talking to Celeste in such a way, Midna turned away from her, her hands at her sides before looking over her shoulder briefly at the girl. "I'm sorry. I think I'll return to my room…" The last thing she wanted was to lash out at others, and preferring to hold her tongue, she started away from Celeste.

"I'll come with yo—"

Pausing briefly, she glanced back, offering a weak smile. "Sorry … but I'd rather be alone for now." With that said, she left, leaving Celeste standing worryingly behind until the Princess disappeared from sight, her Nurse Maid quickly following after in confusion.

Sighing, Celeste returned to her spot beside the King, and after a few minutes, he ended his speech to the room, turning curiously towards Celeste upon noticing the disappearance of his daughter. Seeing his displeasure and confusion, she offered a slight bow to his Majesty. "She wasn't feeling too well and retired to her room, Your Majesty."

He only nodded, turning to stare at his people below him talking animatedly about the upcoming tournament. "She'll be nineteen soon, a promising age to marry. Midna's stubbornly tried avoiding the issue, but as I am growing older, it's time she begins taking responsibility for the future…"

Celeste nodded. There was no escaping this, and it seemed her father was determined to marry her off to secure the bloodline. Just anticipating her return to Midna's room left her feeling slightly nervous; she was sure she'd not hear the end of what took place this afternoon.

"I expect to see my daughter appear during the tournament. I'll not take too kindly if she is missing. Be sure to tell her that," He replied, patting Celeste's shoulder before turning away.

Another sigh escaped her. Since the meeting ended a lot quicker than she anticipated, Celeste made her way down the carpeted stairs, her feet carrying her through the crowd of rumbustious people. Since Midna preferred some time alone, Celeste's gaze traveled the room, looking to conversate with a familiar face.

Upon noticing her mother, a short distance away, conversing with the maids, she quickened her steps. It'd been a few days since she last spent time with her mother, and believing she finally had the chance to speak with her, she raised her hand in the crowd, hoping to capture her attention. Unexpectedly, however, she was grasped by her elbow, and startled, she turned, her cerulean gaze widening at the form of a tall man dressed in black armor behind her. "Jo-Ho?"

Wavy vermillion locks flowed down his midback, a few strands framing his fine jawline. Amber eyes sparkled at the sight of her, and he released her elbow, offering a respective bow to the young woman. "Celeste. It's been some time. How have you faired?"

Returning the bow, she smiled politely at the taller man, who was a few years older than her. Among the knights of Twilight, he was a very boisterous man, one who climbed to the top of his class, and it was no secret he was smitten with her; in fact, he made it pretty obvious since their first meeting years ago. "I've been well. And you?" She asked, folding her hands in front of her, watching as he scratched his neck nervously in front of her.

"Just as well. Will you be attending the day of the competition?" He couldn't help but ask, biting his lip slightly as he took in her form.

Sweat dropping, Celeste only nodded. "If the Princess attends, then I will as well…" She replied. "I take it, you are participating?"

"Of course!" He exclaimed confidently, his full lips widening with anticipation. There was a certain sparkle in his gaze, one which spoke of the joys of competing with others, gaining fame and recognition, and he hoped to better himself, not only in status but in name of his family. "What knight wouldn't? This is the chance of a lifetime. After so many years of training, I can finally put my skills to the test."

She nodded. It was no surprise to her, after all, he was the type who always sought recognition from others. In the past, she often stumbled upon the training grounds outside the palace, and she'd seen him practicing his swordsmanship and magic on her outings with the Princess; he performed well, but he was also prone to getting into reckless quarrels, something which didn't truly interest her. "If you win, what will you wish for?"

"Well," He began, smirking at her sudden interest. "The King said I could have anything I desired, but I will keep that a secret. If I win, that is…" He replied, laughing suddenly, though she only nodded in return.

"I wish you the best of luck, Jo-Ho," She replied sweetly, her eyes drifting away from him and towards the location she last saw her mother. To her relief, she noticed her mother talking animatedly with the Royal Adviser, and feeling her cheeks flush, she returned her gaze to Jo-Ho, bowing respectively once more. "If you will excuse me…"

"Sure," He replied, watching her walk off before suddenly getting swarmed by his fellow men from behind, teasing him and smiling as the white-haired girl sauntered off.

Ψ

Jotting down his notes into his tome, Zant nodded towards the shorter woman. Since there was much to prepare for the upcoming competition, he was tasked with informing those of the Kitchen the required meals which the King expected served the night of the Royal Ball. Previously, the King brought up the matter concerning Midna's approaching birthday, and since he hoped to make it a joyous day, Zant proposed the entire event in honor of the Princess. Since the King was growing much older, he believed it would become a perfect opportunity to find a suited betrothal and ease the King's troubled thoughts concerning the future of Twilight.

Sophia's eyes stared transfixed onto the long rolled up parchment containing the list of ingredients, meals and desserts needed for the big feast within three days. "I see…"

"I do hope it won't be any trouble…" Zant replied, closing his tome and sheathing it into his cloak.

"Oh, no trouble at all!" The older woman quickly replied, holding the parchment securely against her chest before bowing to him. "I'll be sure our girls have everything ready then."

"Very well. I trust you will do an excellent job as always," He replied. Upon noticing someone approaching from his peripheral vision, he shifted his crimson gaze, noticing a fair-haired maiden suddenly beside him. "Celeste," He greeted with a tilt of his head.

Blushing from his acknowledgment, she offered him a deep bow before moving to her mother's side. "Lord Zant…" She nervously replied. "Hello…" Shifting her gaze away from him briefly, she turned to her mother and enveloped her in warm embrace. "Mother. It's been a while."

Returning the hug, her mother patted her daughter on the back. "It's only been a few days, Celeste. But I'm glad to see you. Have you been doing well?"

Pulling away, Celeste nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yes. Just the usual, really. And you? I hope you haven't been overworking yourself in the Kitchens…"

Sophia waved her concern away. "It's fine. I was just discussing with Zant the meal preparations for the Royal Ball."

Noticing the large list in her mother's hand, Celeste's gaze shifted to Zant, and she once again felt nervous under his watchful stare. "Oh … I see…"

"I do not want to keep you," He began, nodding his head before turning, but upon noticing her daughter's troubled expression, Sophia stopped him.

"Actually, it seems my daughter has something she wishes to speak with you about, Lord Zant," Sophia voiced suddenly, causing Zant to pause in his tracks and Celeste's face to redden further in embarrassment. Smiling at the obvious tension between the two, she smiled at her daughter. "I'm actually a bit busy at the moment, my dear, but let's talk together later, alright?"

Understanding, Celeste hugged her mother once more, and though it was brief, she smiled at the warmth of her mother's hands stroking her hair. Pulling away, she waved goodbye to her mother and turned timidly towards the Royal Adviser standing before her. Tucking another strand of hair behind her ear, she twiddled her fingers in front of her, her gaze looking away briefly at the floor. "I'm looking forward to the party…"

"Quite so," He replied, somewhat indifferently.

Biting her lip out of nervousness, she stepped closer, finding the distance between them quite awkward. "All of the young men will be competing. Will you also?"

Upon her question, he chuckled. "I am merely the King's Adviser. I have no place or reasoning to enter such a competition."

"Not even if it means you gain a favor from the King himself?" She inquired, canting her head curiously at him.

Once more, he chuckled, and waved his hand for her to follow him through the crowd. Once through and out the double doors, the two-walked side by side down the empty halls, the sounds of their footsteps clicking upon the alabaster floor. "It does not interest me."

She nodded, her hands folded in front of her, her eyes looking ahead. "Forgive me for asking, Lord Zant…"

Shifting his gaze to her, he noticed her worried expression, her fingers twiddling like usual and the sight brought him certain amusement. The girl was always worrying about something. "We've gone through this before, Celeste. It is quite alright for you to call me by my name without honorifics."

A blush swept her cheeks, and she once more nodded. Somehow it just seemed strange, calling him by his name without Lord in front of it. It seemed too familiar, but then again, she'd known him for years, since she was just a little girl. Certainly, it would seem rude, especially in front of others, but maybe, if it was just the two of them, it would be alright.

He chuckled at her expression. "You so easily blush…"

Hearing this, she quickly covered her cheeks, her eyes wide as she looked at him. Was she really red? "I'm sorry … Zant…" She stammered, though she only felt her face grow hotter, thus bringing another chuckle from him.

"It's quite alright. I find you rather charming, Celeste," He replied, flashing her a kind smile. Even though she was the Princess's companion, someone who often accompanied her Highness every step of the way, it was nice having her for company once in a while, and it certainly eased his stressful days.

As they rounded the hall, climbing up a long staircase, the two fell into a comfortable silence. Whether or not he was busy, it seemed he wasn't against her accompanying him. From time to time, she couldn't help but let her gaze travel towards him, admiring his beautiful face, his stern but gentle crimson eyes and his overall youthfulness. For someone who was thirty years old, he honestly didn't look it. He was beautiful.

After climbing the stairs, they found themselves walking down the opposite hall, one which she wasn't used to traveling during her years in the palace. As she followed beside Zant, her eyes taking in her surroundings, they eventually arrived upon a closed door.

"I hope you weren't busy…"

"Not quite," He replied, retrieving a key from his pocket.

"Well if it's not too much…" Celeste began, twiddling her fingers. At the sound of the door being unlocked, she curiously looked up from her musings, and watched as Zant turned the knob of the door, the darkness within the room greeting them suddenly.

Candlelight suddenly flickered within the room at his entrance, and beckoning her inside, she sauntered within, the door closing behind her. The room was smaller than her own and Midna's, and as she looked around, following the blue flames from the candles situated throughout the room, she noticed many bookcases with hundreds of tomes settled neatly on the shelves, a large desk filled with numerous parchments, ink and opened books. A single bed was positioned at the farthest side of the room, and three large window panes greeted her from behind his desk, the sunlight peering in just faintly.

"What's this place?" She asked.

"My private study," He answered, moving to clean off his desk. "Forgive the mess, I don't often have company."

Private study? As in… Her gaze shifted back to his bed a short distance away and quickly covering her mouth, she gasped in surprise. She hadn't meant to follow him to his quarters, and already feeling the heat rise to her face, she quickly bowed apologetically to him, though he only blinked in return. "I didn't realize. I'm so sorry…" Being in a man's bedroom was certainly improper, and in broad daylight, what was she thinking?

It took him a moment to understand her flustered embarrassment, but when he caught on, he only shook his head, smirking at the thought and her humorous expression. "It's alright. No harm has been dealt, but we can keep it our little secret," He replied, chuckling at the situation before leaning himself against his desk. With one eye closed, he placed a single finger to his lips, his smile stretching upon her blush. "You know how the maids like to gossip."

Understanding, Celeste nodded and relaxed a bit, but being in the same room with him and alone, certainly made her nervous. Then again, Zant didn't seem like the type to approach women with inappropriate intentions.

"You needn't be shy. I won't bite," He teased.

"Of course!" She replied, quickly bowing once more before turning to look around the room. "I've never seen these kinds of books before. What are they about?" She asked, approaching one of the shelves before touching the bindings.

"You are curious?" He inquired. "Sorcery, magic, of anything you could possibly imagine."

Upon remembering something from her childhood, Celeste giggled. "When I was younger, I tried to learn magic from Midna. I could never get the hang of it. If I remember correctly, I'm pretty sure I set something on fire…"

Unexpectedly, he threw his head back, his shoulders trembling before howling with laughter. "Oh, I remember that day. You set the King's banner aflame. And on his birthday, might I add," He replied, grinning at the memory.

At this, she covered her mouth. Well she remembered setting something on fire, but since she was so young at the time, she only remembered bits. "Oh gosh … don't remind me. The maids were so furious and mother scolded me so badly…"

Crossing his arms, he arched a brow. "Really now? What was your punishment?"

Celeste shivered in recollection. Now that was something she really didn't want to bring up. Sometimes, her caring mother could be scary, and she certainly didn't wish to be the target of laughter, especially by Zant any further this afternoon. "Can we change topic?" She asked, sweat dropping.

He nodded, though he could only imagine what she went through as a child. "Of course. Actually, I was going to ask … but would you like to join me for a cup of tea, since I have some time to spare?" He asked.

Surprised he asked, she nodded. "Sure. I don't mind."

Delighted by her answer, he was suddenly aware of a knock at his door, and as Celeste turned unexpectedly at the noise, startled, Zant moved away from his desk. "Right on time. I asked the maids to bring tea a short while ago," He replied, approaching the door.

Nearly petrified at the thought of being seen, and alone with him, Celeste quickly darted across the room, concealing herself easily enough behind the curtains. The last thing she wanted was rumors circulating around the palace, rumors which would certainly put Midna and her mother in a predicament.

Opening the door, he greeted the maid, a large tray in hand with a porcelain kettle and two teacups settled carefully atop. "Always on time, I see. It's appreciated."

She offered a curtesy. "Would you like me to prepare it for you?"

"No. I'm capable of doing it myself. Thank you," He replied, taking the tray from her outstretched hands before closing the door behind him, locking it easily enough. Grateful it arrived on time, he turned back towards the room, but on account of someone missing, he paused, his eyes searching the room curiously. "Celeste? The tea is here," He replied.

When no answer returned, he approached his desk, setting the tray down before allowing his eyes to search his room. The unexpected knock probably frightened her, and understanding entirely, he couldn't help but smile. As he turned once more, he noticed a pair of slippered feet peeking out from behind the curtains behind his desk, and putting two and two together, he stepped around the desk slowly.

One step away from her, he grasped the curtain and pulled it away. For a moment, he simply stared at her, her small hands covered over her eyes, and he leaned in. "Celeste," He whispered, taking her wrists and pulling them away from her face. "Should I ask why it is you're hiding behind my curtains?" He teased, smirking at her flushed and startled expression.

With her breath caught in her throat, his face very near her own, she breathed in his musky scent, the smell overwhelming and intoxicating, so much so, she felt her nervousness heighten and her legs tremble. He was so close to her. "I … it would look improper … if someone saw us … they might misunderstand …" She stammered, her eyes locked with his briefly before looking away. Practically cornered against the window, she felt his breath fan her face, and it was so difficult for her to breathe. "I don't … wish to cause problems for you…" Celeste murmured.

"As I said before," He softly replied. "we will keep this our little secret."

"You're … so close…" She breathlessly replied, her eyes half closed as she looked at him.

Zant arched a brow, his hands still firmly holding her wrists, as he stared at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that…" He replied, leaning in closer, his eyes falling onto her small lips.

Realization suddenly struck her, and feeling entirely flustered, she pulled away from Zant, and turned her head to the side, her hands covering her face in embarrassment. She hadn't meant to say that out loud.

Seeing this, he regained his normal posture, smiling at her reaction before turning away as well, this time back to the desk where he set the tray of tea. _'Charming indeed…'_ He thought, finding the young girl rather amusing as he poured the sweet-smelling liquid into the two cups.

Attempting to recollect herself, her heart hammering loudly in her ears, her face hot from his abrupt nearness mere moments ago, Celeste steadied her breathing. It was almost as if he was about to kiss her, and feeling slightly troubled by her thoughts, she shook her head and approached his desk, taking a seat in an offered chair beside him.

"Here you are," He offered her the cup, and she took it, thanking him before breathing in the sweet aroma.

It smelled lovely. It took her a few moments more to steady her breathing, and when she did, she took a sip of the tea, swallowing the contents before humming in approval. Setting the cup down, she cleared her throat and shifted her gaze towards him, though he seemed distracted by his own thoughts. "So … about the competition…" She replied, earning his attention suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure the thought of entering hasn't crossed your mind? I'm sure you would take first place. You are very skilled," Celeste replied quite confident in his abilities.

Setting his cup down, he only chuckled, before interlocking his fingers, elbows on the table with his chin resting against his hands, a noticeable smile gracing his lips. "Perhaps in magic … hand to hand combat is a different matter," He replied. "I wouldn't stand a chance against a trained knight."

"Oh, I don't think so. I think you would do well on your own," She insisted, smiling at the thought.

"You have such faith in me. Would you be disappointed if I didn't compete?" He asked, before reaching for his cup once more.

Her blush remained and she nodded. "I mean … I'm just curious … the thought of seeing you compete … would be…" She couldn't help but twiddle her fingers upon the smooth surface of the desk before biting her lip. "exciting."

Caught off guard mid-sip, he lowered his cup, his eyes widening at her words. "Exciting? Celeste … are you excited to see me compete?" He asked. "Would you really want to see me out there with a bunch of sweaty men fighting for glory?"

The thought of seeing such a scene weighed heavily on her mind, furthering her blush a deeper crimson, so much so, she didn't hear Zant's question.

Not receiving an answer, he only sweat dropped. _'I believe I just lost her…'_ He thought before smiling to himself. "Celeste? I believe your mind has wandered off to a dangerous place. What exactly are you thinking about that has led your thoughts astray?"

Lifting her head at this, she only shook her head from side to side, her lips curving into a smile. "N-nothing!"

"I'm only teasing you," He laughed, turning his face into the right side of his hand, his shoulders trembling. She was such an amusing girl, especially at this very moment, and he couldn't help but lose himself in laughter. After a brief moment, he regained his composure. "I don't believe I've laughed so hard in such a long time. Whatever man takes your hand to wed, will truly never be bored," He replied.

Smiling at this, she reached for her cup of tea once more and sipped its contents. The mere fact she could make him laugh so easily excited her, and she realized she preferred his smiling face more so than his frown. While most would find his company dull, she found it just the opposite.

"If you don't mind me asking such a bold question," Zant began, his face a bit more serious than before.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Do you happen to have any suitors?" He inquired, curiously.

At the unexpected question, the cup slipped from her fingers and clattered across the desk, its contents spilled against the surface and her gown just beneath her breasts. Entirely mortified, she quickly stood up and bowed apologetically to him for her clumsiness. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make a mess!"

On his feet in an instant, he offered her a handkerchief. "Are you alright? Are you burned?"

Celeste shook her head. "I'm fine … It's not alright. My mother will be greatly displeased…" She replied. "I'm sorry for the mess."

"It's alright. A simple accident," He replied, cleaning up the mess on the desk. Had his question startled her so much she dropped the cup? He hadn't meant for that to happen, and he hoped his question hadn't troubled her thoughts.

Feeling the heat rise to her face, the longer she stood before him with a soiled gown, she once again lowered herself into an apologetic bow. "I must hurry and change, or else the stain will set in," She replied hurriedly. "Thank you for the tea, and again, I'm really sorry." Quickly turning away from him, despite his outstretched hand to stop her, Celeste hurried to the door, but to her dismay, it was locked. Why was it locked? Of all times to be locked, why did it have to be now?

"Allow me, Celeste," Zant offered, removing his key from his cloak before unlocking the door easily enough and pulling it open for her to exit. He locked it simply because he didn't want anyone to walk in and come to a misunderstanding, but he realized it only made the situation more uncomfortable for her.

In a flash, she was out the door and down the hall, before he could say one final word to her. At her retreat, Zant stepped back into his study and closed the door behind him before releasing an exhausted sigh, his hand rubbing his temples achingly. Judging by her response, it was clear there was no suitor looking to wed her. A smile stretched across his face, remembering her humorous reaction moments ago. _'That wasn't the reaction I was expecting…'_ He chuckled before thinking about her earlier questions about entering the competition. "Perhaps … I'll put some thought into it…"

Ψ

Quickly shutting the door to her room, Celeste leaned back against it, her heart thumping loudly. The entire situation between her and Zant moments ago left her entirely flustered and recalling his interest in whether or not she had a suitor only furthered her embarrassment. If she hadn't dropped her tea, she could have answered him sincerely, but her own clumsiness got the better of her.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked herself. "Why can't I simply act normal around him?" She understood she liked him, but her nervousness to act proper when near him was becoming an issue. By now, she was certain he probably understood her feelings, which left her feeling entirely displeased with the situation.

Glancing down at her gown, she regarded the large brown stain just beneath her breasts, and sighing, she hurriedly crossed her room and entered into her private bathroom.

From there, she soaked the gown in a bucket of cold water, rubbing at the stain gently while knelt beside the tub. When the stain failed to remove itself entirely from the dress, she released a troubled sigh and wrung her dress dry before returning back to her bedroom. After donning herself in another gown, similar to her last but in a green color, she stepped out of her bedroom and made her way through the halls, her eyes focused upon the alabaster floor which each step.

Not long after, Celeste found herself in the gardens, crossing under the trellis before entering into a door in the wall where the servant's quarters resided. Making her way down the halls, she eventually entered into the main room, her mother within tending to her chores.

Upon noticing her daughter, Sophia turned and smiled. "I didn't expect to see you so soon," She replied, wiping her hands on her apron. Seeing the dress she wore earlier wet and folded in her arms, she frowned. "Is everything alright? What happened to your gown?"

"I accidentally spilled tea on it," She confessed, smiling weakly. "I was hoping you could help me remove the stain."

Sophia laughed. "As graceful as you appear, you still surprise me with your clumsiness. Just give me a moment, my dear," She replied before crossing the room to gather the necessities to remove the stain properly. Judging by her daughter's dress, it seemed she attempted to soak it in water, but the stain must have settled in deeper. It was one of her favorite dresses, so she understood her daughter's dismay.

Returning to Celeste's side, she beckoned for her daughter to follow her, and as they left the room, walking down the halls side by side, they eventually arrived outside in the gardens. From there, her mother worked vigorously at removing the stain, with Celeste standing beside her admiring the Twilight buds growing over the palace walls.

"Did you hear?" Someone asked from behind Celeste and Sophia. "Jo-Ho is training fairly hard right now."

"I saw him as well. Such a strapping young man … I never realized how broad his shoulders were," The other girl gushed, her hands fanning her face from the mere thought of him.

Hearing their loud voices from outside the main palace doors, Celeste and Sophia briefly acknowledged them. They were the King's maids, two very beautiful girls around the same age as Celeste, their hair pulled back in high braids, their length just at their shoulders.

"You know, he's at the top of his class right now."

"I heard he's going to enter. I'm excited to see his performance. I'm pretty sure he might win first place at the tournament."

The other girl nodded. "Just think … he might become our next King…"

"I'm not sure…"

"Huh? Why, do you think he'll turn down such an offer?"

Humming softly, her amber eyes shifted towards Celeste's direction before leaning into her friend's ear. "Actually, you know how smitten he is with her, right?"

Following her gaze, she blinked at Celeste, and covered her mouth in surprise. "Oh, the Princess's companion? Are they together?"

"Not that I know, but it's no secret he hopes to take her hand. I was at the training ground recently and overheard the men talking amongst themselves, and they kept mentioning Celeste's name to Jo-Ho and the prospects of marriage. There's a great chance he might propose that night."

Her friend's eyes sparkled at the thought. "How romantic. But even so … does that mean she'll marry before the Princess?"

Celeste frowned at their words, watching from the corner of her eyes as the two girls disappeared into the palace before kneeling beside her mother who was still vigorously working out the stain in her gown.

"Do not let their words upset you, Celeste," Her mother replied softly.

"But what if he does ask for my hand? Mother, I don't wish to marry him…" She replied, touching the black blades of grass at her feet.

"Jo-Ho isn't a bad catch. He comes from a well to do family, son of the Royal Guard, and he is quite skilled, a favorite of the King's not to mention," Sophia replied, her eyes sparkling at the mere thought of such a man finding interest in her daughter. Though, as she looked beside her, her daughter's frown only deepening, she sighed. "But it seems your feelings lie elsewhere … Zant in particular."

She blushed and looked at her in surprise. "Mother…"

"Now Celeste, don't try to hide it from me. It's no secret your childhood crush has developed into something much more."

"Is it that obvious?" She asked.

"As clear as the blush across your face, my dear."

Embarrassed that even her mother had found out, she covered her cheeks, trying her hardest not to smile. "It's times like this I dislike my complexion…" She pouted before releasing a sigh. "Mother, I have something I must confess…"

"Hm?"

Looking around the gardens quickly, careful there were no other ears around to eavesdrop, she leaned into her mother's ear. "I was with Zant a short while ago … and he asked if I had any suitors…"

Hearing this, her mother's face alit with surprise, and a wide smile stretched across her face. To have a man ask such a bold question to a woman was indeed great news, and certainly meant he held interest in her daughter. "Do you know what this means, my dear?"

Celeste nodded. "I think … then again, maybe I'm overthinking it," She replied, sighing once more. "Mother, I made a complete fool of myself. I spilled tea all over my gown when he asked me, and what's more, I tried to run away but the door was locked and—" She couldn't help but feel tears well up in her vision.

Her mother sweat dropped. "Why was the door locked?"

"But I couldn't open the door. He had to open it for me. And then I ran out of the room. Mother … I made a fool of myself, and I didn't have the chance to answer him," She replied, her words coming out fast, despite her oncoming tears. "Mother, what if he thinks I'm not interested? What if I ruined it? What if he was going to—"

Upon seeing her daughter's distress, she released the gown and held Celeste close to her, patting her back gently, a smile stretched across her face. Her daughter was always worrying about the smallest things. "Alright, alright, calm down my dear. It's not that bad…"

"Mother, you weren't there. I even hid behind the curtains…" She shamefully replied, covering her eyes at the memory.

She blinked. "I'm getting confused now. Why don't you tell me everything, and slowly?"

Sniffling back her tears, she nodded, and leaned her head against her mother's shoulders. Despite her embarrassment, she felt comfortable telling her mother everything, especially since it distressed her so much. "Well … after you left…"

Ψ

What was once a serene dream filled with pleasant memories and interactions between the familiar faces of Twili, Celeste's dream took on a more frightful one. The velvet skies of Twilight suddenly distorted, her mother's warmth slipping from her grasp as she found herself falling through an endless void of bright lights, and yet, the gravity in the situation felt slower, but a palpable fear crept within her.

Cold hands slithered around her small body, the feeling of clawed talons scraping against her skin, drawing a small collection of blood, frightened her, and feeling a sense of helplessness cloud her, she found herself trapped in the clutches of a terrifying creature.

Numerous black insect legs slithered within the void, it's length abnormally long as it encompassed her. With it, a husky feminine voice whispered into her ear, the sound alone sending chills throughout her entire body. Something told her to run, to flee from the situation, but she was frozen in fear, still falling through the endless void of uncertainty.

It was neither beast nor human, of that she was sure, but as she looked over her shoulder, it's large beaded eyes staring through her, Celeste fell into its hypnotic stare, its once porcelain skin shedding before her very eyes into a more grotesque appearance of red blotchy flesh. Its mouth opened, revealing a tendril of long and sharp fangs which threatened to pierce through her, eyes as dark as coal suddenly red with hunger.

" _You have it, don't you? Give it to me!"_ Its voice shrieked menacingly.

What? Have what? What was that thing?

The unidentifiable lights which encompassed her suddenly faded, her weightlessness suddenly less noticeable as she found herself on her hands and knees within a small enclosed space. Dirt and bones greeted her and paling at the sight of dead remains just before her fingers, Celeste quickly pressed herself up against the dirt walls of the hole she found herself within. The creature which had snaked itself around here mere seconds before was no longer there, and though she felt thankful for its disappearance, doubt clung heavily on her mind.

Where was this? What was going on?

A sky of blue greeted her from above, vines and moss growing upon the walls encompassing her. Blue Skies? They were not the skies of Twilight, but if so, then what was this dream?

Before she could reach out for the vines and climb the walls to explore the world above, a porcelain hand stretched out from the darkness and grabbed her, the soil at her feet unexpectedly vanishing beneath her. Falling once more, Celeste no longer felt the weightlessness of gravity, but instead, a fear of plummeting to her death.

Tossing in her discomfort within her bed, sweat perspiring upon her discontented face, Celeste awoke with a start, a silent cry drawing from her lips for only the briefest of moments before she realized it was nothing more than a dream. Silently, she sat there, her sheets in slight disarray as she calmed her quickened heart.

What was that?

Searching the darkness of her room, Celeste's eyes fell upon window nearest her balcony, the dark skies of twilight greeting her. It was still well past evening, and believing she only acquired a few hours of rest, a heavy sigh escaped her.

Ψ

Midna paced her room, her frown grimacing more and more with each step. Since yesterday's happening's regarding the meeting her father held, the subject of her unexpected hand offered as a possible reward for the winner of the competition, certainly displeased her.

There was a knock upon her door, though she refrained from turning from her silent musings to answer, her arms crossed over her chest as she stared at her reflection in the mirror across from her.

"Princess?" Came Ruth's voice from the other side of the door in which she rapped upon. "Princess, please open up. You mustn't abandon your lessons for the afternoon."

Midna scoffed. Attend lessons after what she heard the other night? There was no way she would leave her room. In fact, she planned to rebel against her father and the other servants of the palace. "Go away!"

"Princess, please reconsider."

Midna turned at this, her steps suddenly drawing closer to the large doors before turning the latch and opening it, her towering form hovering slightly taller than her Nurse Maid's. "Tell Zant to cancel the afternoon's lesson. I will not be attending. I do not wish to be disturbed for the remainder of the day."

Ruth frowned at the Princess's irked countenance. "I understand how upset you must feel, Princess, but—"

" _You_ know how I _feel_?" Midna leaned towards her ever so intimidatingly. "A house maid? You know how I feel? How could someone of _your_ standing know how _I_ am feeling? I don't see you being placed upon a pedestal and offered as a prize and married off to a complete stranger!"

From her outburst, Ruth stepped back, a moment of hesitation gracing her countenance. Despite the fuss so early, she understood the Princess's frustrations were not directed at her, and only wanting to soothe her worries, she remained persistent. "But Princess, understand. Most of the men competing are from the Royal Guard, many of whom you already know and have grown up with. These are fine young men, friendly in fact and who would certainly not disappoint you," She explained, hoping to soothe Midna's worries and anxiety, but the Princess only scowled further. "Princess, your father only wishes the best of yo—"

" _Traitor_ …" Midna's voice was so soft, Ruth almost didn't catch it, but it was the severity in which it was said which stung the Nurse Maid. Seconds after, the door slammed shut, the Princess disappearing before her eyes in an instant, and the familiar sounds of the latch locking. Sighing, she turned on her heels, her feet carrying her down the halls to bring the troubled news to the Royal Adviser.

Ψ

Celeste's feet guided her through the halls early that morning, her countenance somewhat sluggish as she followed the path towards the gardens. Because of last night's dream, she had found it difficult to fall back into slumber, remaining awake most of the night. Even now, her thoughts were plagued by the nightmare, a dream which had felt so real and so terrifying, it left her feeling entirely exposed in a sense. The creature's hands, which had latched onto her within that strange void, felt so real, and when she had fallen, she certainly felt as if she were falling to her death.

" _You have it, don't you? Give it to me!"_

The voice which had shrieked within her ear had felt so close, and if she hadn't known any better, she would have thought it existed within the darkness of her chamber. It was the first time she had such a dream, one which left her reminiscing every detail.

Eventually, despite her noticeable anxiety, Celeste's feet guided her to the Kitchens, her mother's smile greeting her upon entrance from behind the counter. They enjoyed a well-deserved lunch together, the two caught up in many conversations, most of which distracted her from previous and troubled thoughts. Even the maids, most of which she'd befriended during her childhood, took seats beside them, falling into conversation and laughter, and feeling her troubles fade, Celeste eventually said her goodbyes.

Unfortunately, those thoughts surfaced again, and unable to shake them from her head, Celeste's feet guided her through the courtyard, further from the entrance of the Palace. Absentmindedly, she suddenly stopped, her eyes shifting around her in curiosity.

"What am I doing?" She asked herself. Why was she letting the dream affect her so much?

Turning ever so slightly from her musings, her cerulean eyes fell upon the Training Grounds just below the hill. Her vision took in many Knights clad in their respective armor and training garb fighting amongst themselves in preparation for the upcoming tournament. It was just two days away, and they were training so earnestly, blades in hand, bow and arrows equipped, the targets filled with an assailment of arrows.

Among the throng of young men, she caught the eyes of a particular person, his arm raised suddenly and waving in her direction. Without batting an eyelash, she knew it Jo-Ho, his mane of vermillion wavy hair, broad shoulders and jubilant smile sighting her within moments of her appearance. Surely those gathered near him must have noticed her as well, their heads turned in her general direction, and their knowing smiles flashing towards the young man.

Not wanting to appear rude, she raised her arm, waving her hand in greeting, but not wanting to remain in case he decided to approach her, Celeste quickly turned on her heels. Eventually, she escaped, sure she dodged his encounter smoothly and without any problems.

As her feet guided her back into the palace, her feel carrying down the empty halls, Celeste's eyes fell upon the painted tapestries along the way. Surely, by now, Midna was attending her lessons, and realizing she'd definitely receive some form of light reprimanding, she quickened her pace, but, to her dismay, while her eyes were slightly glued upon the tapestries, she bumped into someone, two people to be exact.

Immediately, her gaze fell, offering a small curtsey in apology, but she froze suddenly, the hairs on the back of her neck standing. Familiar dark robes greeted her eyes, the familiar pointed slippers peeking out just beneath, and without having to look up, she knew who they were.

The Council.

Swallowing nervously, she lifted her head, their short beards and stark expressions scowling at her negligence to watch where she was going. "Oh, forgive me Council men…" These two elderly men, despite coming from a long line of other Council men, were responsible for overseeing the safety concerning the citizens of Twilight, and often discussed private affairs regarding politics to his Majesty. In a sense, these men were important to the Kingdom, often at times, even controlling the words and actions of the King.

"Filthy child, watch where you are walking!" One replied, stepping away before patting his robes free of invisible dirt.

"Such disrespect!" Another exclaimed, eyeing the young woman up and down ignorantly. "I don't know why the King even puts up with her, a wretched child born with such a fate!"

The other agreed, scoffing before lifting his nose at her. "To think she is allowed to wander as freely as she pleases…"

Celeste remained silent, her gaze lifting for a brief moment before catching their stern glares. Not again. This wasn't the first she'd run into them during her years growing up in the palace; in fact, they often expressed their discontent with her appearance, often bickering and growling behind her back. "I'm … terribly sorry," She apologized once more, her head lowered respectively, not wanting to create a scene. "I meant no disrespect. It was an honest accident…"

They huffed at her response, shaking their heads disappointedly, the other clicking his tongue in annoyance.

"Accident indeed. The King should have cast you away the moment that _maid_ found you!" One remarked, earning a sudden nod from his companion.

"I agree. The palace's once pristine appearance isn't like it used to be!"

What?

Celeste lifted her head confusedly, her eyes widening at the very remark. The moment that maid found her? What did they mean by that? "Pardon?"

"She really is a pitiful creature. I'm surprised no one has said a word to her."

"I would advise you both to watch your mouths, especially in the presence of the Princess's Companion," A masculine voice resounded from behind the two Council Men.

They flinched at the voice, turning on their heels, their old eyes meeting the King's Royal Adviser, Zant. "Lord Zant. Our apologies," They quickly replied, bending into a short bow to the young man.

"Such disrespect is beneath the both of you, and I can no longer stand here and watch you belittle this young woman," Zant replied, scowling at the old geezers.

"We were simply on our way to meet with the King when this child disrespectfully walked into us," One quickly exclaimed, hoping to appease Zant's misunderstanding.

"We were only telling her to watch herself, nothing more."

He scoffed at this, his crimson eyes glowering in disbelief. "Really? Do not take me so lightly. I do believe I heard the both of you belittling her with accusations regarding her birth. Do not fill her head with such pitiful lies!"

They shared a nervous look, and once more bowed in apology. "Forgive us, Lord Zant! We meant no harm. We were simply…" He trailed off.

"Toying with the child," The other answered.

"Yes, it was only a little harmless fun," His companion nodded fervently.

Zant's arms crossed at this, his eyes wandering their forms with disdain. "If I heard correctly, you were on your way to meet with the King. I suggest you keep walking and if I should hear any more of your _fun_ , I will not hesitate to report the both of you to his Majesty. Do I make myself clear?"

They quickly nodded, bowing once more before turning on their heels and stepping around Celeste. The prospect of being reported truly frightened them, and since Lord Zant was the King's most trusted adviser, they were certain they'd face dire consequences for their actions, especially considering Celeste was like family to the Princess.

"One moment, please."

They paused behind Celeste, their faces paling at Zant's voice.

Approaching Celeste, Zant placed a hand upon her shoulder, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "I do believe the two of you are forgetting something."

They turned, ever so slowly, their troubled stares meeting Zant's. "Yes, Lord Zant?" They asked confusedly.

"I believe you owe Lady Celeste an apology," He replied, the change in his voice warning them not to forget.

All at once, they quickly bowed, their expressions contorted into displeased frowns, and their hands clenched so tightly, they were shaking. "Forgive us, Lady Celeste!" They gruffly replied, but without waiting to receive a word from her, they quickly turned on their slippered feet and sauntered away.

With one final look at their retreat, Zant's eyes softened, his gaze falling upon Celeste. "I do apologize about that, Celeste."

"Is what they said true?" She asked, looking into his eyes worryingly. "Is my mother truly not my mother? Is that the reason they call me an omen?"

Taking a deep breath, he exhaled slowly, a deep frown marring upon his countenance. Those fools. How could they act so cruel to speak such negative thoughts aloud? Once this was over, he would definitely confront them, and the thought of discussing the matter with his Majesty certainly tempted him.

Reaching down, he took her hand into his, patting it with the other. "Your mother is your mother, Celeste. Pay no attention to their words. They are old fools stuck in their old ways. Just because you were born different does not make you an omen," He replied, hoping his words would comfort her frown. "It just means our people are evolving and changing, and you, my dear, are the fruition of such change."

She blinked, her head canted to the side confusedly. "Fruition?"

Zant nodded. "Yes. You are the image of such change and great beauty, might I add."

Despite the questions surfacing with regards to her birth and her mother, Zant's words comforted her, and she smiled, her looking away in embarrassment. "Your compliments are too much…"

"But my words are truth, Celeste," He replied, smiling softly before releasing her hand. When he noticed she refused to meet his gaze, he lifted her chin, her cerulean eyes widening upon his touch. "Do not let others say otherwise. You are smart, beautiful and far more intelligent than the fools whom I call my peers."

She nodded.

For a moment, he watched her, his hands at his sides, wondering if she was truly alright after having such an encounter with the old geezers. When he realized he was staring too long, her countenance entirely flustered, he stepped away, clearing his throat. "Other than that, I've been informed the Princess will not be attending lessons this afternoon, due to personal reasons," He replied.

"Really?" She asked, looking up at this. Recalling yesterday's meeting, she bit her lip nervously. Midna was probably still upset and most likely locked in her room again. "It must be because of what happened yesterday…"

"Indeed," He nodded, sighing.

"Maybe I should go and see her," She mused aloud.

"It might be best to give her a little space. After all, the Princess is certainly not one to trifle with, especially in her current state, at least, that's what her Nurse Maid informed me," Zant replied.

"I see…"

A thought came to mind, one which left Zant recalling yesterday's events in his study. "Actually, since this has happened, I have no choice but to cancel lessons for this afternoon. Celeste, what are your plans right now?"

"Nothing now…" She replied, noticing a smirk appear upon face suddenly. "Why do you—"

"Perfect," He interrupted, placing a hand upon her shoulder gently. "Why don't you join me for a cup of tea. We can continue our conversation from yesterday."

Celeste blushed. Continue their conversation? After what happened with the tea spilling? A nervous feeling settled in the pit of her stomach, and she had every notion to turn around and run back to her room, but he suddenly stepped behind her, pushing her lightly upon her back. "Oh … but … but…"

"Great, let's be on our way," He chuckled, pushing her lightly ahead of him down the halls.

Ψ

They arrived faster than she anticipated, the familiar dark room of his study greeting her upon entry, and the sound of Zant closing and locking the door behind him did not go unnoticed. Celeste swallowed nervously, standing amidst the middle of the room awkwardly, her eyes following Zant's form as he strayed past her and towards the plush cream sofas before her.

"Please, take a seat. Make yourself comfortable," He insisted, removing a few tomes from the glass countertop of the table in front of the sofas before returning them to their rightful place on the shelves near his desk.

Seating herself on the sofa, Celeste couldn't help but admire the sudden cleanliness of his study, the room more immaculate than she first remembered. Perhaps he anticipated her visit and had it cleaned prior to her arrival.

The hearth nearest his bed was alit with blue flames, warming the room nicely. As she leaned against the soft cushions, she watched Zant from the corner of her eye, his tall and lean form leaning over his desk before picking up a tray and a steaming kettle of what she only assumed was tea. Before long, he returned to her side, setting the tray down gently before handing her a porcelain cup.

Accepting it, and careful not to spill it, she breathed in the aroma. It smelled lovely and a little spicy but was still a bit too hot to taste. Now that she was there, in his study once again, was it possible he was going to bring up the conversation regarding any eligible suitors? If so, she wasn't sure how she would react.

As he poured himself a cup, she couldn't help but touch the soft material of the sofa beneath her. Somehow, she didn't remember seeing these last time, and wondered if he recently bought them. "I don't recognize these sofas…"

"Ah yes. While I was out yesterday, I came upon them. I think it brightens the atmosphere a bit more," He replied, smiling slightly.

"Yes, I think so too."

Unexpectedly, rather than take his spot across from her on the opposite sofa, he sat beside her, quite close and quite intimidatingly. Somewhat embarrassed by his actions, Celeste wondered if she should move and sit further away, but she worried her actions might come across rude.

Sipping his tea, he couldn't help but side-glance her, noticing her obvious discomfort upon her countenance, but he didn't move away. She was silently sitting there, her hands placed upon her lap, staring wide eyed at her twiddling fingers, as if they were the most interesting thing in the room. Zant stifled back a laugh, finding her abrupt awkwardness adorable.

Celeste was dressed in white and violet knee-length gown, the ends flaring into soft ruffles. The entirety of her chest was intricated in white lace, with a large violet ribbon secured at her collar. White stockings were adorned on her slender legs, her knees pressed together as she timidly stared at her lap, obvious nervousness surrounded her, and it did not go unseen by Zant.

Setting his tea aside, he turned his body towards her. "About what happened yesterday, I feel partially to blame. I do hope you will forgive me. I guess that was an inappropriate subject to bring up."

At his words, she shook her head. "No, it's alright. It was due to my own clumsiness," She replied, biting her lip slightly. "But … I do not have a suitor…" She replied, bringing her cup of tea up to her lips, thankful she hadn't spilled its contents.

He mused at her words, a sudden image of a face appearing at the forefront of his mind. "What about the Royal Guard's son, Jo-Ho?"

Celeste sputtered at this, careful of dropping her tea before quickly setting it onto the table; somehow, she didn't trust herself. "What about him?" She asked, though she noticed Zant wore an amused look upon his face. "Wait, by chance, have you heard the rumors?"

He merely nodded.

She sighed. "I don't know if the rumors are true, but I hear the other maids talking. You know how maids like to gossip," She nervously laughed.

Indeed. He knew all about that. "You do not seem pleased. Surely this is good news. The son of the Royal Guard, asking for your hand…" He replied, taking another sip of his tea, though his eyes did not leave Celeste.

"Regardless if it's true or not, I cannot accept his proposal," She replied, sighing. It wasn't that she hated Jo-Ho, but he was too much at times, especially his boisterous personality and exclamations on his claims regarding objects or people. Although he had never put any moves onto her, he still had his ways of expressing his wants, even if they were not said; that much certainly made her uneasy.

"And why is that?"

She closed her eyes and mused. Why? Well it was certainly obvious. "I cannot marry someone I do not love," She softly replied, her eyes opening before they shifted to him beside her briefly. "I understand that accepting such a proposal would bring great honor, but I cannot return his affections nor accept him as my husband."

"But if it's only a rumor?" He pressed, listening to every detail which fell from her mouth.

"Knowing him, it probably isn't a rumor. Still, I wouldn't put anything past him."

He nodded. "If that's the case, then, Celeste, is there anyone whom you feel a strong attraction for?"

Brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, Celeste looked away. Why was he asking this? Was it really possible he was interested in her, like her mother believed? Or maybe it was simply genuine curiosity? "There is … someone," She softly admitted. "But I find it hard to believe we'd have a future together…"

"Oh? And why is that?"

She pursed her lips, her eyes staring intently upon her lap, too embarrassed to look him in the eye or notice his obvious smile staring back at her. "Unlike me, he actually has a title … and he is quite important to the Kingdom," She admitted. Despite being the Princess's Companion, it wasn't really an official title, at least, not that she thought. "Any order issued by the King, he always excels beyond that. I'm just afraid, that there might come a time, where I cannot stand beside him…"

Zant's smile remained, and as he listened to her words, which were quite soft beside him. He leaned into the cushions, laying his arm on the back of the sofa behind her head, unknowingly to her. "Our King is rather generous, and I'm certain, regardless of status, he wouldn't come between two people who love one another," He replied, hoping to fill Celeste with confidence. "Who, my dear, has caught your interest?"

She shrugged. "Oh, well it doesn't matter. Things between me and him would never work," She replied, hoping to change the topic, but Zant seemed far too interested to do so.

"And why would you think that?"

"He's … too important…" She replied, kicking her feet slightly before crossing her ankles.

Even so, he only continued smiling at her, hoping to get an answer from her, but she was deliberately trying to evade it, as humous as it seemed. "Well, since you will not give me a name, what about him attracts you?"

She blushed at this. "Oh, he … he is quite tall and handsome…" She voiced, pursing her lips innocently as she imagined him.

Zant smirked at this, a feeling of pride swelling within him. "Handsome, is he?" He teased.

"And when he smiles, I can't help but smile back," She replied, her own lips curling upwards into a bashful grin, her cheeks reddening.

"Uh huh," He nodded, watching her. "What else?"

Caught up in her musings, she turned towards him, her cerulean gaze looking into his crimson eyes and quite closely, her face flushed. "You have the most beautiful eyes…"

Zant's eyes widened at this, but his smirk only grew when she gasped in embarrassment, covering her face with her hands before turning away from him. So, he wasn't wrong to assume she liked him all these years? Somehow, he couldn't help but chuckle, her cute antics too much for him. Perhaps he teased her too much, but he wasn't expecting her to confess unknowingly.

Alarmed by her slipup, her face grew incredibly hot. "I mean him! Not you…"

He chuckled at her words, his smile only growing. "Oh really? You find my eyes attractive, Celeste?" He teased, watching her closely from beside him. "I've mostly been told I glare too much."

"Oh, I'm so sorry…" She couldn't look at him, she couldn't pull her hands away from her face. How could she slip up like that and voice her thoughts? This was exactly the same thing that happened yesterday when they were so close to … so close to … kissing.

Deciding to end his teasing, for her sake and not wanting to bring her anymore discomfort, he suddenly leaned closer to her, grasping her wrist before pulling it from her face gently. "I'm sorry. It seems my teasing has gone too far, but I just couldn't help myself," He chuckled once more, turning his head a bit to look into her flushed face. When he caught her eyes, his eyes softened. "You were really adorable just now."

"Did, I confess?" She whispered to herself, still completely taken aback by her words.

"Yes, you did," Came his reply.

Once again, she gasped, her hand covering her mouth in surprise, and her eyes widening at Zant. "Did I just say that out loud?"

He laughed. "Yes," He replied once more. Feeling slightly confident in the moment, he lowered his arm from behind her head and placed it upon her shoulder. Zant drew her against him, her chest pressed against his own, and his arms encircled around her body tightly.

"Z-Zant?!" Celeste held her breath, her eyes widen as she found herself unexpectedly in his embrace, his scent overwhelming her. Being this close to him, she was sure he could feel her rapidly beating heart, her hand pressed against his broad chest innocently. This was the first time, in her entire life, she'd ever been held in a man's arms before, and the action embarrassed her and yet, warmed her strangely enough.

"Celeste, what did I tell you a short moment ago about letting others belittle you?" He asked, his warm breath tickling her ear suddenly. "That also includes yourself. If there is someone you want to be with, then you should not hold back."

"Zant … is there someone you want?" She asked within his arms.

"Yes."

"Who…" She bit her lip nervously. Did he like her? Somehow, she was reluctant to hear his response, and yet, there was a _dangerous_ feeling surrounding her, telling her this situation, alone with him and in his arms, was wrong, but she didn't want to pull away.

Pulling away from her ear, he cupped her face, his eyes looking into hers briefly, and without answering, he gave his response. Leaning his face closer to hers, he captured her lips in a kiss, his gentle movements eliciting a surprised gasp.

Hoping this was nothing more than just a dream, Celeste grew bold, her lips moving against his, deepening the kiss into something more dangerous and exciting. She drew her arms around his neck, the feeling of his hand venturing upon her knee and gliding upwards and beneath her gown, the action urging a gasp from her.

"Z-Zant…" She breathed, her eyes closing as she felt his lips upon neck, his wandering hands reaching for the ribbon tied at her chest.


	5. Chapter Five (Link Appears!)

_Three Days Earlier:_

The setting sun glimmered through the thick foliage of the forest, piercing through the lofty trees encompassing tall mountains, its relentless waterfalls cascading into the pond at his feet, rippling with but a single touch. The forest was quiet, the peacefulness of the wilderness silent, the faint chirping of birds heard over the currents of the falls.

Leaning back on his hands, his fingers brushing against the soft blades of grass, he breathed in the air, the scent of the falls drawing a sense of calmness within him. Despite the recklessness of herding the goats back into the barn two hours before, he found relief within his surroundings, his muscles relaxing upon the sounds of nature's soothing song.

"You worked up quite a sweat today, Link. I'd say Fado had his hands tied more so than usual. Despite taking all three of us to calm the herd, I was surprised by your determination despite your exhaustion," Rusl replied, eyeing the young man beside him.

A soft hum escaped Link's lips and he nodded in agreement, recalling the spectacle earlier. When even Fado and himself failed to calm them, one managing to injure Fado, Link had no other choice but to call out for help. "As of late, they've been acting aloof, and I can only wonder if the passing season is to blame."

"Fortunately, Fado only suffered a slight injury, but it might be best to keep a close eye on the goats in case something else happens."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Pleased by his response, Rusl's grey eyes looked upon the setting sun past the mountains, his gaze drifting across the sparkling waters at their feet. There was something on his mind, something which he'd wanted to bring up with Link since morning, but instead, he lifted himself from the ground, Link following suit before cracking his back with a content moan. "It's getting late. We should head back to the village."

Understanding, Link took the reins of Epona, a silver haired bay horse, a companion with whom he befriended five years ago. A large assortment of wood and twigs were bundled together upon Epona's back, the load somewhat light and manageable for her to bear with. Gently caressing her nose, Link grasped her reins and led her behind him, following behind Rusl.

They traveled the worn path along the way, passing through a thicket of trees and wildlife, the sounds of wolves in the distance howling their warnings. As they crossed a winded path, crossing a steady stream, they eventually passed a vine-covered gate, its doors secured by an iron lock, a beautiful spring hiding on the other side.

Link noticed this, his sapphire eyes briefly glimpsing the rusted lock, the subtle sight of sparkling water and cascading falls through the bars on the other side. For whatever reason, the gate was always sealed, and though he never bothered asking, he couldn't help but murmur his curiosity. "Rusl…"

"Hm?"

Without stopping, Link turned his gaze forward, Epona close behind. "I've been meaning to ask, but why do you always have the spring locked?" From his understanding, despite the bridge's gate being secured some distance behind them, he never understood why this particular spring needed protection. It was a mystery which he hoped to solve, but when he noticed Rusl pause in his trek, his eyes turning curiously behind him, he met Link's gaze.

"Ah, the spring?" Rusl turned, both hands placed upon his waist, his eyes staring out across the spring beside them. "Our village, as well as these woods, is protected by Ordona, a guardian deity who resides within this spring."

His eyes widened slightly. "Ordona?"

He nodded. "Much like the three Goddesses who created the world and all its inhabitants, there are four deities who have remained after their departure. These four deities are Ordona, Faron, Eldin and Lanayru, each inhabiting those particular provinces in Hyrule. Using the lifeforce from the Goddesses, they govern over each province of the land, protecting the people," Rusl explained, placing his hand upon the moss-covered gate beside him. "Much like our gate blocking entry near the bridge, it's similar in that respect; it acts as a barrier, protecting our home and our protector from harm."

"I see. In a way, this is how we show our respect to Ordona."

"Indeed," Came his reply, smiling softly at the young boy. "It must never be opened, for fear we may anger Ordona. After all, an angry deity is not one to trifle with."

Understanding, Link nodded. In truth, he had curious interest to climb over the gate and explore its mystery, but after learning this, his thoughts vanished. He wouldn't want to anger Ordona by stepping foot into protected territory.

Rusl and Link continued down the path, the sky darkening with each step and turn through the woods. "Tell me … do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls?" Rusl couldn't help but ask aloud, drawing Link's curious stare beside him. "They say it's the only time when our world intersects with _theirs_. The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left _our_ world."

"Other world?"

"That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight…"

Twilight, the only time our world intersects with theirs? Whose? Somehow, Link didn't understand Rusl's meaning, however, the term sadness often weighed on his mind, something he didn't understand.

"Rusl…"

"Hm?"

Link mused, his gaze faltering upon the ground with each step. "Do you ever feel as if you've stood upon the same soil before? Not in this life, but in another?"

Rusl paused, his gaze shifting to the young boy beside him. So, Link had thoughts about reincarnation? "Well, I can't really say for sure. Why? Does this all seem familiar to you?"

He shrugged, lifting his head slightly. "I guess so. There are moments where I feel nostalgia, and other times, I can't help but feel a bit … lonely." Noticing Rusl's confused stare, he weakly laughed. "I'm not saying I'm unhappy, but, I just have these moments where I feel a bit empty, as if I'm missing something important."

Understanding crossed Rusl's countenance. "I used to feel the same way when I was younger. I wanted to become a trained knight under the Royal Guard of Hyrule, but, as fate would have it, I ended up falling in love instead and started a family here in Ordon. I suppose I do feel a small tinge of regret, but nonetheless, I'm very happy to have a growing family." He hoped, when Colin became older, he might follow after the dream he once had long ago, but regardless of whatever the young boy chased after, he would encourage him one step of the way. "Perhaps, Link, you are wanting more than just a simple life here."

"I didn't mean for it to sound…" Link solemnly replied. "I haven't seen much of Hyrule, but I can't say I'm not interested in traveling and seeing the world."

Rusl smiled. "Perhaps that's exactly what you need, Link. You've been cooped up in this village for eighteen years. I think, it's about time you find something you enjoy and chase after it. After all, you are only given this one life. You should make the most of it."

Link mused on his words. In a way, Rusl was right. Perhaps these feelings of emptiness were simply that. He wasn't unhappy living here and seeing the familiar faces of his friends and family, but maybe he just wanted more, something beyond just this. "Maybe you're right. Perhaps we could take a trip around Hyrule once Uli has safely delivered her child?"

"Now that would certainly be exciting. I'm pretty sure Colin might want to tag along," He laughed. "Speaking of traveling, I'm sure you've already heard about my summons to Hyrule Castle."

"I heard from Ilia and the children you are to deliver Ordon's best sword and shield."

"How would you like to go in my steed?"

Link blinked. Go and deliver them in person? "Are you certain? This is an honor, a once in a lifetime opportunity to meet with the Royal Family, Rusl. You should do it."

To his surprise, Rusl only shook his head. "To be honest, Uli is expecting any day now, and the trip to the palace will likely take an entire day. There's no telling how long the King will want me to stay either."

"What's it like?" Link asked. Honestly, he's only seen the palace from the mountaintops of Ordon Province, and although it was very far, it couldn't help but envision what it would be like to stand before it in person.

"In the Kingdom of Hyrule, there is a great castle, and around it, is a castle town, a community far bigger than our little village. I went there once before, but I've never had the opportunity to meet with the Royal Family. To have our village summoned upon and asked to deliver only the best of our wares, is truly an honor. Our village is well-known for our pumpkins and cheese, and while we do make frequent deliveries to the town, this is certainly a first. How about it Link?"

Since he mentioned Uli, Link couldn't refuse. Perhaps, this could lighten up his slightly melancholy thoughts as of late. "Alright. I'll do it."

Pleased by this, Rusl's eyes sparkled merrily in the moonlight. "Then I will discuss this with the mayor first thing in the morning. Be prepared to leave within early afternoon."

Soon after their conversation regarding Hyrule Castle diminished, they arrived at the base of a lofty tree, it's base wide with a ladder spanning up its length, revealing a small two-story hut situated between the crevices of the bark.

"Well, we're finally back. Thank you for helping me gather wood, Link," Rusl replied, taking the reigns from the boy. "I'll take Epona up to the farm after I unload her."

"Of course," Link replied. Before Rusl left, he untied one of the ropes around Epona's side, taking a small bundle of wood in hand. After which, he waved good night to the older man, watching as he and Epona disappeared into the village below the hill.

Reaching for one of the wooden buckets beside the tree, he placed the small load of wood inside, pulling on its handle before slowly climbing the wooden ladder to his hut. After managing to get to the top, he opened his door and stepped inside, setting the bucket down by the closed door.

It was dark within and reaching for a candle situated on a low rising table beside him, he reached for a match and lit it. As the small flame flickered before his eyes, he made his way across the small room and slowly ascended another ladder before setting the candle down beside his small bed.

As he leaned back into the comforts of his blankets, he looked up at the ceiling, recalling his conversation with Rusl previously.

' _Tomorrow, I'll travel to Hyrule Castle and deliver Ordon's best sword and shield. I can't say I'm not a little nervous … Still, this is a once in a lifetime chance.'_

It would be good for him, he was sure. Leaving the village and breathing in the air of Hyrule Field might do him some good. For exactly eighteen years, he lived in this small village, helping around farming and handling the cattle. When he was a child, probably no older than ten years of age, Fado revealed the truth about his past.

As a baby, he was found crying within Faron Woods, and if it wasn't for Rusl traveling to and from Hyrule, he might not have lived to this day. Despite not having known why he was left in the forest at such an age, and not knowing who his family was or why he was abandoned, Link wasn't burdened by it; in fact, he thought of Fado and Rusl as his family. Fado felt more like an older brother while Rusl was more of a father figure to him and Uli a mother figure, he even though of Colin as his younger brother.

' _Will I get to meet the Princess?'_ He wondered, closing his eyes.

Ψ

"Link! Link! Wake up!"

Stirring from his peaceful slumber, Link turned onto his side, his eyes shifting around the brightly lit room, a faint warm breeze blowing in from his window. Releasing a yawn, he sat up and stretched his arms. Moving across the room towards the open window, he peered out, noticing the village children gathered just outside his home; they were staring back at him through the window, waving for him to come down.

"Link hurry up! It's almost afternoon!" Beth called out with her hands cupped around her mouth.

"Rusl is looking for you! Hurry up, you slow poke!"

Offering them a small wave, he moved away from the window and removed his trousers, reaching for another set in his small dresser. Once dressing into the beige pair trousers, he pulled on the strings at the ends, the length of his trousers reaching his ankles where he tied them inward so they wouldn't drag to his feet. After which, he adorned his feet in his leather sandals, tying the strings around his ankles so they would not slip off so easily.

He then removed his loose gray tunic and slipped on an offset white V-neck tunic, the sleeves short at his shoulders with light green trim spanning his neck and bottom length. His left arm was dressed in an elbow-length green sleeve resting at his shoulder, held together by a leather strap which spanned across his chest and around his back, securing it in place; a strange fashion of the Ordonians, but simple in style.

Lastly, he reached for a long piece of light blue fabric and wrapped it around his waist, the ends barely meeting before securing it in place with an orange sash tied at his side in a double knot. Link ran his fingers through his tawny hair, which was neither blonde nor brown, merely a mixture of the two.

Securing his hair into a low and short ponytail, his layered fringed laying just over his sapphire eyes, Link proceeded towards his table, grabbing a single red apple from a wooden bowl before opening the door to greet the children.

The morning air was warm, the sun shining down above them warming his skin. There was a faint breeze billowing past, and as he breathed in the fresh air, stretching slightly, he waved at the children, but he paused, his eyes wide in confusion as he noticed Talo push Beth, the two glowering at each other, their voices raised. Sensing the beginnings of a fight, he placed his apple into his pocket and quickly descended the ladder, jumping short of it before running over to separate the two.

"No!"

"Why not?!" Talo cried, his brows furrowed as he pushed Beth again. "What your mom doesn't know won't hurt her! I said I'd give it back after I'm done with it!"

Beth fumed. "I told you no already! That's stealing! Do you know how much trouble I'll get into if I took it from the shop? No way!"

"You're such a worry wart, Beth! It's not stealing if you return it! Just lend it to me!"

"I said no!"

"Will you two stop fighting?" Colin weakly asked, his hands fisted in front of him as he looked between his two friends. He didn't want the fight to escalate any more than it already was.

Malo simply stared at Beth and Talo with nonchalance, his eyes shifting to Link who was trying to calm the fight, but with little luck, the children threw themselves at each other, their hands raised.

"Get off me!" Beth cried, throwing her fist at Talo's head.

Despite their bickering, the two rolling around in the dirt in front of his house, Link moved between the two and pulled Talo and Beth up from the ground, separating them with both his hands. "If you keep this up, I'll have no choice but to explain the situation to both your parents," He warned, though his smile was slightly faded.

Hearing his warning, they froze and looked at him before glaring at each other once more.

"I didn't do anything wrong, Link!" Beth pointed at Talo indignantly. "He kept pestering me about the sling shot in our shop!"

Link blinked. A slingshot? His eyes turned to Talo, but he only crossed his arms arrogantly and looked away. "Talo…"

"I only asked if I could have it for a while. I said I'd give it right back!"

"That's stealing!" Beth retorted before looking at Colin beside her. "Isn't it, Colin?!"

When he noticed the glares from both Beth and Talo locked on him, he didn't know what to do. He truth, he slightly froze up, and not wanting to be the center of attention, he hid behind Link. "I … don't know… just stop fighting, please?"

At the sight of him hiding, Beth rolled her eyes. "Some help you are!"

"Talo, why do you want the slingshot so bad?" Link asked, removing his hand from the young boy, but he only fumed at his reply.

"I wanted to practice shooting stuff!" Came his reply. "Dad is always wanting me to help him with the pumpkins, and I just wanted to hone my skills!"

Hone his skills? Link couldn't help but sweat drop at his reply while the kids only looked at Talo disbelievingly. "Why is that?"

"I plan to become a great swordsman one day!" Came his reply, this time, his face contorted into an excited grin. "In order to do that, I need to practice with my aim. Since we don't have any bows and arrows, I wanted to try using a slingshot!"

Link nodded in understanding, but still, Talo was too young to begin any such training. "But that doesn't give you any right to take it from the shop or ask Beth to take it without her mother knowing," He explained, hoping the child would understand. "Even if you planned to return it, it is still stealing. If you wanted to borrow it, you could directly ask Beth's mother; I'm sure she would be understanding."

Talo frowned. "I thought you would be on my side, Link…"

He almost sighed. Of course, he would receive this reaction after scolding him. "I am but starting a fight with each other is not the way. I think you should both apologize to each other."

Beth and Talo's mouth flew open at this, their expressions speaking volumes. Apologize to each other? Link had to be kidding, but judging by his patient stare, they glanced at each other awkwardly.

"Sorry Beth…"

"Yeah … sorry I scratched your face up…"

Talo touched his face, feeling the scratches upon his cheeks and slightly winced. He was pretty sure his mom and dad would question him about it. "I'll just tell them your cat scratched me."

Pleased the two finally apologized, Link patted each of their heads, Beth slightly blushing from Link touch while Talo pushed his hand away. "Now, how much does this slingshot cost?"

"It's thirty rupees!" Beth replied, her hands placed upon her hips. "Mom put it on the shelf last night, so Talo went nuts when he saw it."

"Thirty rupees? That seems a bit pricy for a wooden slingshot," Link mused.

Talo nodded. "Exactly! I don't even have that much saved up, so that's why I asked Beth to let me borrow it."

Beth stuck her tongue out at him. "Then I suggest you get the money first, Talo, other wise you can't have it."

"Fine…"

Malo suddenly tugged on Link's pants, the young man glancing down at the five-year-old child curiously. "Don't you have to leave soon?" He asked expressionlessly.

Realizing he was right, Link nodded. "Thanks for the reminder." Before he could make his way past the children, Colin suddenly grabbed his hand.

"Before you go, mom was looking for you." He replied, smiling excitedly. "She made a bunch of freshly baked bread this morning! She said she wants you to take some on your journey."

Beth's eyes alit with excitement. "I thought I smelled something delicious this morning! I want some too!"

"Me too! Maybe she made some pumpkin rolls!"

Colin nodded again. Thankfully his friends were no longer fighting but were now smiling at each other with the thought of food weighing heavily on their minds; in fact, he could practically see Beth and Talo drooling. "Come on! Mom made a lot!"

Ψ

"Here you go, dear," Uli replied, handing a large roll of pumpkin to Ilia, who took it appreciatively.

Accepting a large load of freshly baked bread, its scent lifting a smile upon her face, Ilia thanked the older woman. "Thank you, Uli! Father and I always love your baked bread and rolls. I'm sure father will go crazy once he sees this."

Uli only smiled at her compliment as she moved around the counter space to tie up a few loaves and rolls for the other villagers. Truthfully, she prepared a few dozen of before the sun rose, allowing each to rise twice before baking them at dawn. It was no surprise Ilia was the first knocking at her door, the aroma awakening her from bed and guiding her towards their small house on the hill beside the river.

Before long, the door creaked open and with it, a soft jingling of bells alerted both Ilia and Uli that there was company. It was no surprise Colin peeked inside, smiling warmly at both his mother and his friend.

"Hello mother. Hello Ilia," He kindly greeted, slowly stepping inside, the door somewhat closed behind him.

"Oh Colin, did you tell Link I have freshly baked bread and rolls for him?" Uli asked, her hand placed upon her bulging stomach.

"Actually…" Colin replied before opening the door.

To Ilia and Uli's surprise, Link stood on the other side, the rest of the village children smiling from ear to ear beside him. The sight was rather amusing as Link scratched his cheek, a weak smile played upon his head and a rumbling stomach, the children eager to step inside and glimpse the baked goods.

Uli sweat dropped. "Oh, it seems you told the entire village," She replied with a small chuckle. "Don't be shy, come inside. There's plenty for everyone," She replied, waving her hand in gesture.

Immediately after, Beth and Talo pushed past Link and sped inside, the aroma carrying them to each counter top and towards the built-in stone oven, its flames high and the dough inside slowly coloring to a golden brown.

"Oh, I want some!" Talo cried, his eyes noticing a large roll of pumpkin and cream not yet freshly cut, it's scent eliciting saliva within his mouth.

"These look amazing!" Beth marveled, clasping her hands as her eyes sparkled at the vast array of bread, rolls, and of course her favorite, pumpkin sweet rolls with a touch of cream in the middle. "You must have been baking since early this morning!"

"I could have helped you Uli, if you wanted; it wouldn't have been any trouble," Ilia insisted.

Uli smiled at this. "It's quite alright. I've been meaning to bake some bread for some time now, especially since my husband mentioned it a few days ago. I've made plenty for everyone, so please, help yourselves."

A sudden smack turned everyone's attention toward Talo and Beth, the two glowing at one another from across the room. From the looks of it, it seemed as if Beth had smacked Talo's hand, as he was holding his small appendage close to his chest.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Talo cried out.

"Don't be rude. Where are your manners, Talo? No one will want to eat those after you've touched them! Colin's mom worked very hard to make all this, so don't let it go to waste!"

"I wasn't touching it! I was only looking!" He retorted, turning away slightly to ogle the rest of the bread.

Beth almost rolled her eyes. Only looking? As if, he was totally touching them with his dirty fingers. "Looking? With what, your hands?" She almost laughed. "How do you look with your hands?"

Looking back at the freckled brown-haired girl, Talo couldn't help but smirk. "Like this!" Without warning, he threw his hands at her face, not intending to hit her but to touch her hair, which of course caused her to recoil in disgust.

"Ew! Get away, Talo! Your hands are dirty!" She cried out, running away from him as he laughed in triumph.

Uli only sweat dropped at the scene. "Beth, Talo, Malo, I've prepared some bread and rolls for your family. They are over there on the counter," She replied sweetly, motioning towards the very spot; it was no surprise they quickly ran in her intended direction, gathered around the food in awe. Turning back to Link, Uli couldn't help but sigh. "I was hoping I would catch you before you left this morning, Link."

"I was planning to visit anyways before I left," He replied, ruffling Colin's hair from beside him, the little boy grinning from ear to ear at the affection.

Ilia smiled from beside him, her own baked goods held close to her abdomen. "Link, did you enjoy the stew I made for you last night?" She asked, suddenly capturing the tawny haired young man's attention. "I figured you would be really tired after helping Rusl gather firewood."

At her words, he grinned. "Yes, I did. Thank you. Your amazing cooking really hit the spot last night, and I slept pretty good after."

She blushed at the compliment. "I'm glad."

Link couldn't help but notice something different about Ilia today. Normally, she was dressed in her usual thigh length sleeveless shirt, designed with stiches of stars and swirls, her upper torso intricated with green embroidery and a green choker, and the usual light brown pants which fell just a bit below her knees.

Today was different, however. Ilia was no longer wearing her usual clothing but instead was wearing a maroon, sleeveless knee length dress, the embroidery light blue and pink with stitching's of blossoms near the ends which flared out somewhat. Her brown sandals were worn with it and her hair was slightly brushed back, a pink butterfly hairpin pinned behind her ear.

Noticing his eyes sweeping across her attire, his gaze shifting from her dress to her hairpin, Ilia's blush darkened slightly, a bashful smile playing across her lips. It seemed he noticed, but he did not seem disappointed, in fact, he seemed surprised if anything with a sign of approval in his blue eyes. "Do you like it? Uli helped me make it not long ago."

Realizing he'd been staring too long, Link looked away and nodded, smiling in reassurance to the young girl. "It looks pretty, Ilia. The hairpin is a nice touch as well; I've never seen you wear one before."

Uli couldn't help but smile at the two. Despite both Link and Ilia falling into small conversation before her, she couldn't help but notice how the young girl looked at Link, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears, a bashful smile, and the blush she knew all too well; young love, that's what it was called, and yet, she couldn't be sure if it was welcomed or unrequited. It was no surprise the entire village knew of the young girl's affection for the farm boy, and while many remained passive and quiet, they eagerly hoped for the two young ones to marry one day and start a family.

From Uli's personal opinion, it seemed Link was either oblivious to her affection or simply pretended not to notice. Either way, the sight before her was positively adorable.

Realizing he had yet to pick up his bread, Uli reached over the counter for a large loaf of bread and four rolls, an extra sweet cinnamon roll and wrapped them up in a wide towel. After which, she handed the bundle to Link.

Link's expression changed the moment she handed him the bread, and already, he felt his mouth water at the fragrance just beneath his nose. Removing the cloth, he saw the golden-brown loaf, the perfectly round buns and the sweet cinnamon glaze atop the cinnamon rolls. "Thanks, Uli! It smells amazing," He replied, lifting it to his nose before reaching for one of the rolls. To his disappointment, Uli stopped him.

"Don't eat it now dear. You have a long trip ahead of you. Save it for later."

Although he wanted to complain, he nodded obediently, laughing it off while rewrapping his bundle. As the children finished grabbing theirs, they followed Link and Ilia out the door while Colin remained behind and helped his mother tend the oven.

As the children ran home excitedly to show their parents, as well as to feast upon their delicacies, Ilia and Link found themselves walking alone together. They fell into silence, each caught up in their own musings.

With her hands behind her back, Ilia's eyes shifted to Link beside her. She noticed his gaze upon his bundle of goods, a small pout upon his lips and stifling a giggle, she reached into her basket and pulled out a sweet roll, holding it up just a few inches from his face.

Link immediately stopped and stepped back, his eyes blinking at the sight of the roll, its scent strong and tempting.

Ilia smiled. "Here, Link. You can have some of mine."

"Are you sure? These are for you and your father…"

She merely shrugged. "Of course. It's not like father needs all these sweets anyways," She laughed. And neither did she as a matter of fact. As great tasting as Uli's bread was, too much was never a good thing. "Please, help yourself. I already have my share."

Without any complaints, he took the roll from her offered hand and bit into it. Within a moment, he sighed in contentment, the roll soft and tasty. He always loved Uli's home cooking, as well as her baked goods.

Pleased he accepted it, she smiled to herself, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she looked out across the village. There were chickens frolicking, many pumpkins, corn, potatoes and wheat growing in their fields as well as many other vegetables. She noticed Sera's black cat loitering around the river bank, its paw slightly raised; it must have noticed a large fish swimming by.

"Rusl is at my house talking with father right now. If you like, we can head over there now. I assume that was the real reason for heading to the house besides getting fresh bread from Uli?" She slightly teased.

Swallowing the last of the roll, he nodded. "Yes. I figured I should leave early instead of midday."

"So, you are leaving soon?"

Again, he nodded. "The sooner the better."

Her smile faded, a worrying look passing her countenance. So soon? And here she thought they would get to talk a bit more before he left. _'I was actually hoping there'd be time to talk one on one with Link, but I might not get the opportunity...'_

"Ilia? You okay?"

Blinking, she flashed him a smile. "I'm fine. Just took me by surprise to know you were leaving earlier than expected. I just thought we could spend a bit of time together … and the children were wanting to play with you before you left," She quickly added, hoping her flustered expression wasn't too apparent. "You know, they look up to you a lot, right? Especially Colin."

"I know, but I'll only be gone for about five days, if not less," Came his nonchalant reply. After all, it took two days on horseback to reach Hyrule Castle.

Ilia hummed at this and mused slightly. "So, you don't plan to sight see while outside the village?" She asked. The very thought came as a surprise to her; surely, he'd want to see all that he can before returning. _'What am I saying? Here I am not wanting him to leave but now I'm telling him he should sight see?'_ "I overheard Rusl and my dad talking and Rusl mentioned you wanted to travel. Is that true?"

"I won't lie and say it hasn't crossed my mind, but it would be nice to leave the village for a short time and see the world. This journey I'm going on will be nothing but a small touch of frosting on a slice of cake for me. I'll only get to see a small portion on my way to the castle, but eventually I'd like to explore all of Hyrule … and maybe beyond it."

Explore the world and even beyond it? Hearing this didn't exactly please her, and yet, she wanted to smile at this dream. Yet, deep inside her, she felt guilt and a pang of regret. One day, Link would leave, and what if, he found a better village to stay in? Or what's more, what if he found someone to become a family with? The very thought worried her, yet, she couldn't help but smile.

"Wouldn't you want to travel one day, Ilia? Link suddenly asked, his thoughts filled with curious excitement.

This took her by surprise. He was asking her? "Huh? Travel?" The thought never crossed her mind; in fact, she was quite happy here, living with her father, playing with the children and learning to sew and cook with Uli guiding her. _'Could it be … he is asking me to travel with him someday?'_ The very thought left her blushing, a sudden bashfulness overcoming her. "I … I never gave it much thought, but it would be refreshing."

Hearing her response, he smiled. "Our world is so vast, there's so much the two of us could one day see…" He was oblivious to her bashfulness, caught up in his own thoughts as well as his voyage to Hyrule Castle. Once he returned, he was sure he would have stories to tell the children; the thought left him grinning.

Loud boisterous laughter resounded within the large house as they stepped inside, Link closing the door after Ilia. As they made their way through the living room and past the kitchen, they arrived in comfortable setting where both her father and Rusl were seated, two steaming cups of tea placed before them.

Upon noticing their visitors, the Mayor flashed a smile to Link and Ilia, his eyes immediately caught on the bundle in his daughter's hands. "Oh my, is that bread?" He asked, his mouth opening slightly as he could almost taste the aroma.

Rusl turned at this, pleased to see Link before waving them over. "Ah Link, my boy, there you are. And Ilia, how are you this fine morning? The Mayor and I were just talking."

"Hello sir. I'm well," Ilia greeted before approaching the table and placing the bundle before her father. "Uli made bread this morning. She has prepared some for the entire village."

Mayor Bo was a rather tall and paunchy man in his mid-forties, a head which naturally reflected the sun's rays and a presentable white mustache which complimented his thick brows. Despite his many tales of wrestling Gorons in his youth, he was a gentle old man, and where he lacked as a leader, his daughter surely made up for.

"Your wife never ceases to amaze me, Rusl," Bo replied suddenly, his giant hands reaching for a sweet roll before placing it into his mouth. An expression of pure delight crossed his countenance, and he slammed his hand on his knee. "You are one lucky man, Rusl!"

Rusl only laughed. "Lucky indeed. I offered to help her, but she shooed me out of the kitchen and told me to go out and work." He seemed almost hurt as he said this, but merely laughed it off. "A tough woman who can make great food. What more can a man ask for?"

Bo suddenly shifted his eyes to his daughter, a sudden smile crossing his face. "Ilia has been taking lessons from Uli. She prepares all the meals in our home, and I have no doubt she will make a wonderful wife someday. Isn't that right, Link?"

Despite Link agreeing whole heartedly with the mayor, Ilia merely fell silent, her cheeks aflame. Father was not at all subtle with his hints, and it seemed Rusl caught on as well, standing up before slapping the young boy on the back as if he already knew something he didn't.

"Our Link surely has grown up, hasn't he? A ranch hand who was taught the way of the sword to boot! Now we just need to marry you off so we can have more children running around!"

"I think marriage is a long way away for me, Rusl. I'm not ready to settle down any time soon," He laughed, slightly sweat dropping.

"Nonsense!" Bo replied. "That's what they all say."

"Father…" Ilia murmured, hoping her father would take a hint and drop the subject. To her relief, her father caught on and immediately cleared his throat, laughing suddenly.

Rusl and Bo grew up together as children, but it wasn't in Ordon. In fact, they lived further across the plains of Hyrule in what was once called Kakariko Village. During their younger years, they eventually sought out a different way of life, one much quieter and in tune with nature and eventually stumbled upon Ordon Province. In truth, Ordon was only recently established, and though it was still a growing village, it was no wonder it was so small.

As Mayor Bo cleared his throat, his gaze fell upon Link standing beside Rusl. "So, Link, have you finished preparing for your journey out to Hyrule Castle?"

"Yes. I don't plan on taking much, just the essentials; water, food and a change of clothes."

Rusl nodded approvingly. "That's excellent, my boy. That's all a traveler ever needs. Now, let me show you what you'll be delivering to our future queen," He replied, sitting back down in the wooden chair before reaching for a large green bundle positioned between him and Mayor Bo on the table. While Link and Ilia leaned over to glimpse Rusl's wares, Mayor Bo took a sip of his tea, his mustache twitching upon contact with the hot liquid.

Unraveling the bundle, an ornate sword and shield, both inlaid with the horns of their prestigious goats, were presented before them. The village emblem of Ordon was engraved on the hilt of the sword and at the center of the decorative shield.

"What do you think?" Rusl asked, smiling proudly at his creations. "I worked tirelessly for weeks on this. Surely, by presenting this to our soon to be future queen, it will bring more business to our village."

Reaching for the sword, while Ilia softly caressed the exterior of the shield, Link balanced it within both hands. This wasn't the first time Link held a sword, in fact, he trained with Rusl every so often during their free time. "It feels different from your other swords. Much lighter."

Rusl laughed at this and nodded. "Nothing ever gets past you. Yes, it may seem lighter, but its efficiency remains the same. This sword was made with the intention of anyone to wield it, be it man or woman."

Link nodded at this, slightly smiling. It was a beautiful sword, long and durable. "It's well made. I'm surprised you didn't use leather for the hilt."

Rusl nodded. "I gave it some thought, but I wanted our fair princess to see the extent at which we craft our swords. Normally, I'd round some strong wood from the forest and shape it into the hilt for the blade, but I felt a strong inclination to do something different."

"I'm sure the princess will be pleased," Link replied, setting the sword down carefully upon the table near Rusl.

Mayor Bo nodded in agreement. "Indeed. I've heard our fair princess is quite an intellect with a soft kindness; I'm sure anything you present to her, she'll welcome with her gentle grace."

Rusl laughed while rewrapping the sword and shield. "Only the best for our princess. I wouldn't dream of offering her anything less. I'll give these one more shine before I bring it over to your place when it's time for you to head out, Link."

Unexpectedly, the table shook, both Mayor Bo's hand placed firmly atop its surface, his mouth wide with excitement. "I came up with a wonderful idea! Why don't we have a feast before Link leaves?"

Ilia smiles at this. "That's a nice idea. I wouldn't mind preparing something."

"No, that's quite alright," Link replied, sweat dropping. "That won't be necessary."

At first, Ilia was a bit disappointed to hear those words, but remembering what he told her earlier, she gasped. "Oh, that's right. Link mentioned he was leaving early today. After all, it takes two days to reach the palace."

Mayor Bo's eyes squinted at the young man, a knowing look upon his face as he relaxed in chair. "You must be more excited to leave than I first imagined. I get it, it's not just the beautiful scenery you are excited to see on your journey, but our fair princess as well. Am I right? I heard her beauty cannot be matched," He replied chuckling whole heartedly.

Link couldn't help the blush that swept across his cheeks. He wouldn't deny that; in fact, he was curious if he would truly meet with her highness face to face.

A sudden silence fell between them, Ilia's frown becoming more apparent with each passing moment. Rusl must have noticed from the table, sweat dropping while her father rambled on about this and that to Link concerning the princess.

Noticing Rusl's shifting gaze towards Ilia, Mayor Bo's eyes locked onto his daughter, her face strict and her eyes suddenly cold, staring at him with clenched hands. It seemed, his daughter was not at all amused. "Oh, I mean … but that's just a rumor. My daughter is far more beautiful," He exclaimed, suddenly howling with laughter, in hopes of calming his angered daughter.

"Father…" Ilia sighed, but when she caught Link's curious stare, she smiled, weakly laughing along with her father.

"Oh Ilia, you know I didn't mean anything by it," Her father insisted, his laughter subsided.

At this, Link only smiled between the two. It was a normal thing between the father and daughter. Mayor Bo was always looking for some way to tease Ilia, whether it was on purpose or by accident, and the sight of seeing Ilia a bit flustered caused Link to chuckle. "I'm going to get Epona ready and then I'll head out."

Everyone's gaze turned to Link, each smiling and nodding.

Forgetting her embarrassment, Ilia followed behind Link as he made his way towards the door. "I'll help you."

Appreciative of this, Link smiled and opened the door for her, following after as he closed the door behind him. They were both completely unaware of Rusl and Mayor Bo within smiling knowingly at the two.

Once exiting her home with Link beside her, Ilia couldn't help but sigh in relief. Any long inside and she was sure an argument would have started, but she was thankful it ended the moment Link decided to head out and fetch Epona at the stables.

She fell in step with him as they turned and made their way up the incline towards the farm where Fado was likely managing the cattle, but the paused when they heard someone from behind call out to them.

"Link! Ilia!" Colin's voice called out suddenly.

As they turned, they noticed the blonde-haired child, his face contorted into a worrying expression as he stopped near the base of the hill, his hands upon his knees in exhaustion.

"What's wrong Colin?" Ilia asked, quickly descending the hill with Link following after.

He pointed his finger in the direction of the woods far across the village near Link's house. "Talo took Epona to the spring. He said he was going to wash Epona. He's trying to climb the gate."

Link and Ilia's eyes met in surprise.

Ψ

"You shouldn't do that Talo! It's dangerous!" Beth replied, her hands grasped around Talo's ankles as she tried to pull him off the gate. "We were told by the Mayor never to climb it!"

Talo kicked his feet at Beth, his hands firmly grasped upon the iron gate's bars. He was so close to getting over it, despite Beth's futile attempts to pull him off. "Shut it! It's not like I'm hurting anyone! This is the cleanest spring in all of Ordon. Don't you want Epona to look her best when Link meets the princess?"

Malo rolled his eyes, watching from beside the horse which was calmly munching on some grass. "You idiot. Why would Link take a horse into the castle? It's obvious Epona would be left at the nearby stables." He stated as a matter of fact.

Talo's face scrunched up at his words. _'That makes a lot of sense…'_ Despite knowing his brother was right, he merely scoffed at Malo. "How do you know? You've never been to Hyrule Castle Malo!"

Malo merely narrowed his eyes. The little brat was trying to act smart, even thought it was obvious he was in the wrong.

Annoyed with Beth holding onto the back of his ankles, he managed to pull one leg free and kick her in the shoulder, enough which caused her to fall onto her butt.

"Talo!" She fumed, picking herself up. "You better get down from there or you'll get in trouble! Colin went to tell on you already."

"That annoying snitch," He replied. "I don't care. Why are we friends with him again?"

Despite being over this entire situation and annoyed with Talo and his strange fascination with the spring, she only scoffed at his words. "Don't even start with that. I should be asking everyone why we're even friends with you."

"Whatever," Came Talo's reply as he pushed he feet against the gate, pulling himself higher and higher until he managed to get to the very top, the spring just on the other side. For a moment, he was lost in the sight of its beauty, the glistening water and the vibrant trees spanning around its entirety.

"There's no getting through to him!" Beth growled, crossing her arms indignantly as she glanced behind her. There was no sign of Colin yet or any of the other villagers.

Hearing a loud thud, they noticed Talo lying on his back; it seems he'd fallen over the gate and onto the other side, the iron bars separating them. As the two children approached the gate, they watched as Talo picked himself up, patting the dirt from his butt and arms before smiling triumphantly at them.

"See? I'm still alive."

"Ok Mr. Smart guy, now you are over there. How are you going to get back over?" Beth pressed.

Malo nodded. "And what was the point of you climbing over the fence in the first place, especially since the lock is on our side?"

Talo paused, his eyes glimpsing the gate and then back at them. Good point. How was he going to get back? He didn't think that far ahead. He was sure he could climb back over easily enough. "It's not a big deal. I was only going to survey the spring to see if it's safe to wash Epona."

Beth squinted her eyes at this. "And just how do you plan to get Epona over there?"

"I'm thinking, Beth! Geez, lay off!" With that said, Talo wandered a bit further towards the spring, his sandaled feet stepping across the vibrant green grass, the blades as high as his ankles. There was an assortment of flowers, their petals different colors spanning around the edge of the water, and from what he saw, there was no sign of a deity anywhere. It seemed safe enough.

Yet, as he continued walking this way and that, making sure Beth and Talo hadn't abandoned him, he couldn't help but notice hole dug into the side of the hill towards his left. As he peered closer, pushing a bush to the side, he figured it was big enough to squeeze himself in and would likely allow him to leave the spring without any hassle of climbing the gate. Yet, as he stood there, staring at the hole, big enough for an adult to crawl through, he wondered what sort of animal made such a hole.

"Okay, you surveyed it, Talo! Are you done yet?" Beth shouted.

He turned at this and frowned. "I'm still surveying! You can't survey an area from one position!"

Beth was about to shout back for him to hurry up, but to her surprise, she heard running footsteps approaching her and Malo. Turning her head, she noticed both Ilia and Link, with Colin following quickly behind running towards them, and she stepped away slightly.

Ilia's eyes scanned the two children and Epona for a moment before turning her green eyes towards the gate. She noticed Talo on the other side and grasped the bars of the gate angrily. "Talo, what are you doing? Get over here!"

Link also approached the gate, his hand pulling upon it for a moment before surveying the lock. "Huh, the gate is still locked. Talo, how did you get over there?" He inquired, his voice calmer than Ilia's.

Despite fearing his father had shown up to berate him and likely punish him in front of his friends, he was relieved to see Link and Ilia instead. Feeling a sense of pride towards Link's question, Talo wiped his nose, his chest puffed out and a wide smile across his face. "I climbed it."

This took Link by surprise. "Really? That's pretty impressive."

Ilia couldn't help but smack Link across his shoulder, a disappointed look crossing her face. "Don't encourage him, Link," She turned to Talo, ushering him over with her hand. "Talo, I won't say it again. Come over here, or else I'm going to tell your parents."

"No!" Came his reply. "Why can't we wash Epona here? See?" He held out his hands, motioning towards the spring. "There's no spirit here and it's safe. This is also the cleanest water too. If you wash Epona here—"

"There's no difference between this spring and the lake down the hill from us, Talo! It's all the same water!" Ilia retorted, quickly interrupting him. "You know this spring is forbidden to us!"

"Why? Cuz Ordona is inhabiting it?" He asked, crossing his arms defiantly. "I don't think it would mind, cuz we aren't hurting anyone! I was only thinking of Link and Epona!"

Sighing, Ilia pulled away from the gate, flashing an apologetic smile to Link and the three children. "I'm sorry. But I can't just let this slide. I'm going back to the village to grab the keys from my dad's drawer."

Overhearing this, he ran up to gate, stopping only a short distance from it. "You don't have to do that. I can easily get out of here."

Ilia frowned at him. "No. You've done enough climbing for today. I'm surprised you haven't hurt yourself already. I'll be right back, and I'm bringing your father with me, Talo. So be prepared for a scolding."

"No, ilia don't tell my dad!"

Before Ilia could run off back to the village, Link reached for her arm, grasping it somewhat firmly. "Ilia, you don't have to go that far. I can easily jump over the gate and bring him back over."

"No, Link. You can't always baby him. He needs to learn from his mistakes," She explained. As much as she didn't want to tattle on him, it was only right. Pulling her arm free from Link's hold, she quickly ran off.

Seeing her run off, Link sighed. Sometimes, Ilia just couldn't see it from the children's point of view and normally acted like an over protective mother who believed discipline was the best way to teach a child to learn from their mistakes. As much as he disliked such thinking, he knew that Talo was a stubborn child. "Sorry, Talo. I tried."

Beth huffed. "Now you're in for it Talo…" As she turned her head to look at Talo, hoping to see his teary-eyed gaze, she was suddenly surprised to see he'd vanished. "Hey, where did he go?"

Malo and Link looked as well, and as they searched through the iron bars, there was no sign of the little boy. The sounds of shuffling footsteps took their attention away from the spring and towards the direction they saw Ilia run off. To their surprise, it was Talo. Somehow, he managed to get out without climbing over and was already catching up to Ilia.

Beth blinked confusedly. "How did he…"

The sight of seeing Talo quickly take off while in full panic caused Link to chuckle and shake his head. The little boy's feet sped fast across the worn path and it wasn't long before he caught up to Ilia's pace and quickly outmatching hers. "It seems Talo will reach the village before Ilia." If he was lucky, maybe he could smooth his way around not getting in trouble. Grasping the reigns to Epona, Link led the horse behind him.

Looking behind her, Beth reached out to Malo, grasping his small hand in hers. "Come on, Malo. We don't want to miss out on this," She exclaimed, following after Link.


	6. Chapter Six

The steam from his bath relaxed him, his entire body submerged within the hot water, his hair falling over his crimson gaze. Zant's thoughts were filled with visions of yesterday's scenario, with Celeste alone in his study. The mere memory of her soft porcelain skin beneath his fingertips stirred something within him, and though he groaned in recollection, his head resting upon the basin of his tub, he closed his eyes in contentment.

For years, he'd known her feelings for him were more than simply adoration. She confessed to him, albeit, surprising even himself but even so, he couldn't stop that inclination from moving closer to her and trapping her beneath him on the couch. The woman possessed a pleasing aura, one which certainly calmed his wavering thoughts, and yet, he realized her mere presence aroused him and his curiosity.

"Celeste…" He murmured, pressing his fingertips through his hair, eyes still closed.

Two days had passed since then, and even so, it was no surprise she avoided him, perhaps, even embarrassed by the scenario, but even so, he did not chase after her, but respected the distance she placed between them. It was somewhat baffling, their relationship, and yet, all the more tempting it felt.

Realizing his thoughts were focused too intently on Celeste, he removed himself from his basin, grasping a large velvet red towel from his chair and dressed himself. It was nearing evening already, and earlier, he'd been notified from an advisor to meet with his Majesty before the commencement of the evening party.

Zant adorned himself in a white long-sleeved button up shirt, polished black shoes and long black slacks. Dark hair was pulled out of his face, although still wet, a few strands of his fringe fell over his eyes. As he surveyed himself in the large ornate golden mirror, he couldn't help but imagine Celeste atop his lap, her lips capturing his in a searing kiss, his hands roaming her body before ultimately beginning to unfasten her dress.

He closed his eyes, and leaned over his chair beside the mirror. He was starting to lose focus, and right now, he needed to distract himself with anything but her. With a deep sigh, he regained his straight posture and reached for his black cloak, adorning it before taking one last look in the mirror and exiting the room.

Ψ

A sigh escaped Celeste's lips as she sat in front of her vanity, her eyes staring into her reflection dazedly. The front of her hair was swept back into a long braid while the remainder of her white hair fell over her back. Celeste was adorned in a light blue knee-length dress, her white stockings high. The top of her bodice was opened, slightly revealing cleavage and many small bruises Zant had left behind two days ago. Celeste faintly recalled the feeling of his lips pressed against her skin, how her body felt like putty within his hands. It was strange, that sensation she felt when he touched her, whispered to her, and somehow, it almost drove her to oblivion.

 _Flash Back_

" _Z-Zant…" She breathed, her eyes closing as she soon felt his lips upon her neck, his wandering hands reaching for the ribbon tied at her chest, securing her bodice in place._

 _When he noticed her trembling, her small hands suddenly wrapped around his wrist, he paused, noticing her eyes nervously shifting from his hands to his face. "Forgive me. Am I moving too fast? If you would like, I can stop."_

 _Celeste shook her head, and despite her own heart pounding loudly in her ears, she wanted this, she was certain of that. "No…"_

 _Since this was likely her first time being intimate with a man, he decided to take it slow, removing his hand from her leg and cupping her cheeks as he kissed her forehead. Gently, he removed her hair accessory from behind her ear, allowing her hair to fall freely around her, his face pressed against her neck, lips sucking upon her soft skin._

 _Unable to withstand shivering as his tongue glided upon her neck, another gasp escaping her, her hands clenched his maroon shirt, his own hands wandering up her arms and towards her bodice._

 _Feeling her nervousness fade away little by little, she relaxed against his touch. It was obvious Zant was being mindful of her, caressing her skin gently, and watching her reaction each time he went further and further, and yet, she didn't stop him. Somehow, she felt safe. Zant would never hurt her; he was kind and sweet to her, and was always looking after her._

 _Celeste's back was pressed against the back of the sofa, as he placed himself between her legs, his lips tracing her cheeks, her neck, her wrists and even her skin beneath her unfastened bodice. Soon after, she felt his lips upon hers, playfully biting her lower lip which caused her to shiver once more._

 _There was a certain hesitance that overcame her at that moment, and yet, she pulled him closer by his shirt, eager for more of his delightful kisses. Zant guided her along the mystery that was romance, the sense of touch she felt and the thrill behind it, and along the way, her confidence grew._

 _Pulling away, he noticed her parted lips, her breathless expression, and her eyes staring dazedly into his. "Celeste, would you like me to continue?"_

" _Yes…"_

 _Feeling bold, his hand reached for the remainder of the buttons on her bodice, pulling them open one by one, his eyes never leaving hers. "Celeste, may I touch you?" He asked, her ribbon falling onto the floor at their feet._

" _Yes…" She replied, nervously watching as his hands searched through the lace material, his fingers tracing small lines across her bare skin. With her eyes closed, she felt him move closer to her, unbuttoning the back of her dress and sliding her sleeves off her shoulders._

 _For a moment, it was silent, and as she opened her eyes, she noticed his staring. Looking down, she blushed, her entire upper body slightly exposed before his eyes, and yet, he didn't fully undress her as her ample breasts remained slightly hidden._

 _Was this a dream? Could it truly be possible, Zant, of all Twili men within this world, was with her at this very moment, slowly undressing her and giving her affection? Would the gods of twilight be so cruel to make this only a dream?_

 _It felt real, the feeling of his touch lingering on her body, his mouth warm and his tongue gliding upon her bare skin. His lean body was pressed up against hers, his heat arousing goosebumps all over and there was a strange desire kindling within her._

 _A shiver swept through her as Zant slid the remainder of her gown off, the entirety of her dress spilling onto the floor. Dressed in only her undergarments, which was merely a knee-length satin white gown, she watched as he unlaced the front, her breasts suddenly free from their encasement, her small pink buds erect._

 _Feeling embarrassed, she quickly wrapped her arms around her body. Somehow, she felt shameful and worried he would grow uncomfortable seeing her like this, but he surprised her when he pulled her arms away._

" _There is no reason to feel timid in front of me." He grasped her wrist gently, bringing it to his mouth where he pressed his lips against her skin, the small affection somewhat easing Celeste's worries. From there, he leaned closer, his lips falling upon her neck, and soon, her pearly white mounds._

 _She was in a position where she couldn't move, as his entire weight was upon her, and although she wanted to push him away, she couldn't find it in herself to do so. She wanted this, but she also knew it was wrong. It was wrong to sneak into his study and it was wrong to touch each other so intimately, but she didn't want it to end. This feeling overcoming her, the passion within Zant's gaze, she wanted to experience more._

" _Zant…"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _What if someone…"_

 _He smirked, his eyes gleaming in the darkness of the room. "No worries, Celeste. The door is locked. I won't let any trouble fall upon us." His tongue traced the outline of her buds, eliciting a small moan from Celeste. Despite pushing herself further into the comforts of the couch, he did not stop his ministrations. His entire mouth engulfed her buds, twirling his tongue in small circles, his teeth slightly pinching her skin, enough to cause her back to arch and her legs to tighten around his waist._

 _He chuckled at her reaction, her eyes closed and her mouth parted, so much so, he found this moment enjoyable. "Celeste, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were enjoying yourself," He teased._

 _Celeste only murmured a slight moan at his words, feeling a strange dampness between her legs. Zant must have also noticed this, but he said nothing, and continued kneading her mounds and suckling on her buds._

 _After a few moments, he suddenly stopped and pulled away, this time, sitting against the couch, similar to Celeste, much to her confusion. He was watching her, his eyes glossed over as his gaze traveled her entire body, despite still being clothed. "Saddle me."_

 _She swallowed. Saddle him? As in, sit in his lap and facing him? The mere thought embarrassed her. "I … I…"_

" _Don't worry. I won't bite … this time," He replied, still teasing her._

 _Not wanting to sit there and make a complete fool of herself, she grew bold and crawled on top of him, using his shoulders as leverage before situating herself upon his lap. "Like this?" She asked in a small voice._

 _Again, he chuckled. He grasped both her hips and pulled her closer to him, until she was seated upon his girthy bulge. "That's better…"_

 _She flinched at the feeling of his swelled member beneath her, pressed against her most intimate area. Now that she was seated upon his lap, what did he want her to do?_

" _Celeste."_

" _Yes?"_

" _Touch me."_

 _Her face couldn't get any hotter. "W-what?" He was joking, right? By the look on his face, he surely wasn't. He was serious. She'd never touched a man so intimately before._

" _Touch me the same way I've touched you."_

 _Her hands upon his shoulders tightened, and swallowing nervously, her eyes scanned his body. Taking a deep breath, she reached for his cloak, unfastening the strings secured around his neck before sliding the dark material off his shoulders. As her hands worked towards his undershirt, lifting the fabric off from his waist, he aided her in the process until his entire chest was fully exposed._

 _Her mouth parted at this sight. This was the first time seeing Zant without a shirt. Sure, she accidentally glimpsed the soldiers on the training grounds shirtless, and once entirely nude some time back, thankfully it was from a distance, but seeing this up close, was entirely different. She felt intimidated, and apprehensive to touch him, but he was allowing her, just as she allowed him._

 _In the process of removing his shirt, his hair became slightly messy. Reaching out, she brushed back a strand of his bangs from his face, smiling softly. "I prefer your hair like this more…"_

 _He smiled at this. "I'll be sure to keep that noted."_

 _Without warning, she leaned in and pressed her lips against his, biting softly on his lower lip while allowing her free hand to wander across his chest, thus eliciting a pleased moan from him. So far, he was enjoying it, and for that, she was pleased._

 _While this was completely embarrassing, she wasn't sure if she could go any further, but when she felt Zant's hand grasp her wrist and guide it, her blush darkened. He pulled her hand slowly along his chest and past his naval until it rested just above his bulge._

 _After which, Celeste watched as he leaned further into the couch, his eyes closed in contentment. Following the seam of his trousers, she pressed her palm firmly against him, palming the area and squeezing lightly. The action elicited a deep moan from Zant, and she felt his bulge twitch beneath her hand._

" _Yes. Don't stop…"_

 _And she didn't. In fact, she wanted to see how much further she could go with this. Removing her hand, she reached for the string of his trousers and untied them, causing him to look down at her with an arched brow, and yet, before he could stop her, she'd already leaned in against him, her lips beside his ear. "May I touch you?"_

 _His face flushed at her words, both hands placed upon her waist as he nodded. He anticipated the touch of her hands upon his raw member, and before he knew it, her hands gradually moved beneath his pants. He felt her grasp his solid member, her fingers moving in the same rhythmic motion as before, and he pressed himself further back, moving his hips up further to enjoy her touch._

 _Satisfaction welled up within her, to know she could make him feel this way. It was a new world for her, one she never dreamt of entering, and yet, she did. It surprised even herself, and yet, she wasn't against it. At first, she felt too timid to do anything, but after receiving his affectionate kisses, she'd fallen under the spell of lust, something she only heard of in stories whispered by the maids._

 _Somehow, she wanted more, and she wanted to see how far her touch could take Zant over the edge. In fact, how good would it feel if she used her body instead of just her hands? Recalling how good it felt when his member was pressed against her nether regions, she moved forward, surprising him as she suddenly moved her lower body against him._

 _The action nearly sent him over the edge, and he couldn't help but push her further down upon him, feeling his loins become hotter and hotter. Gods she was a temptress. "Celeste … I don't know … how much longer I can hold myself back," He moaned, intaking a sharp breath as he felt her moistness soak his trousers._

 _Despite doing this, Celeste also felt it. Her body was moving on its own, her hands wrapped around his chest as her hips moved against him. It felt amazing, and she felt something occurring within her abdomen. It was growing bigger and bigger, but she didn't know what it was, only that she wanted to reach it. It felt so good. Was Zant also feeling this?_

 _A few short moments into this, she felt his hips thrust against her, his member slightly penetrating her, and she gasped at this, a moan escaping her. Her mouth felt dry, and she was sure her legs were trembling, but he continued moving her hips against him._

 _The very noise and sight of her head falling back excited him. It was torture for him, and he was so close, he was afraid it would end too soon for them. Unable to withstand any longer, he pulled her away, startling her for a moment before forcing Celeste onto her back, his form towering above her unexpectedly._

" _Zant?"_

" _I want you, Celeste. I can't hold back any longer. I love you."_

 _He loved her? Were her ears deceiving her? Did he really just say that? "You…"_

" _And I'm not just saying that in the heat of the moment. I really do love you. I want to make you mine now. Will you give me permission?"_

 _End Flashback_

Embarrassed, Celeste covered her face in recollection. Somehow, she still felt nervous, as if she were reliving the very moment, and she leaned upon her vanity, her reflection revealing a scarlet face. Although Zant admitted his feelings yesterday, nothing else escalated after; in fact, the moment he'd asked for permission to go further, there had been a knock at the door and to her mortification, it had been her mother. Fortunately, the couch hid Celeste from view, and once her mother had left, Celeste had quickly dressed and returned to her rooms without a word.

Since then, she'd shut herself in her room, and it only furthered her worrying inclination towards Zant. Was it possible he felt burdened by her silent leave? She sighed, her hands playing absentmindedly with the buttons on her bodice.

"You sure seem happy over there. Are you daydreaming or did your chest get bigger?" Midna asked with mild amusement.

Celeste turned at this, her aqua blue eyes suddenly noticing Midna in her room, lying upon her bed with a mischievous glint in her eyes. How she managed to sneak in remained a mystery to her, and she flushed at her words. "Midna, when did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago, while you were fawning over yourself."

She flushed at the comment, her hand covering her cleavage. "I was doing no such thing," She replied, buttoning her bodice quickly. "So … how have you been? It's been two days since you locked yourself in your room. I was becoming worried…"

Midna waved it off, propping herself into a seated position on the bed. "I'm fine. I needed some time to myself. I don't forgive father for recklessly throwing my hand in marriage into the tournament, but after thinking about it, I realize I need to accept it."

Moving away from the vanity, she crossed the room and sat beside her. From her perspective, although Midna was usually childish in her antics, there were times she seemed rather mature for her age. She was glad Midna was no longer burdened by the idea of marriage, and while she understood her reasoning against it earlier, it seemed she was willing to accept this responsibility; the marriage would undoubtedly bring harmony within the land and the residents of Twilight would smile upon the ceremony. "You're right..."

Midna arched a brow. "What's with that look? Listen Celeste, I've already accepted it. It doesn't change anything between you and I. It's not like we'll never see each other."

"I know. I'm just glad you're not shut in your room anymore. As for the tournament … it seems Jo-Ho has won…" She replied somewhat worriedly.

She almost rolled her eyes. "Well, I guess I didn't miss much then. Anyways," Looking back at Celeste, her annoyance drifted away and was replaced with a sneaky stare. "I must apologize. You must have been miserable without me by your side for two days. _However_ did you manage it?" She teased.

"Oh … I went to the competition…"

Midna arched a curious brow. "Really now? By yourself? I'm surprised. Usually you do not care for such sports. What changed your mind?"

"Well…" Celeste's hand grasped the sheets nervously. "I went to the magic division … to cheer on Zant…"

"What? You mean he actually participated?" Midna was exasperated. "I lock myself away and the whole Kingdom turns upside down. Let me guess, he won, didn't he? I can tell by that smile on your face."

She nodded, her cheeks slightly tinted in recollection of that day. "It was wonderful. _He_ was wonderful. Oh Midna, you should have seen it. I've never seen magic quite like his before. He took the audience by surprise, even his Majesty!"

Midna didn't seem impressed, in fact, she was annoyed if anything. "Uh huh … I guess I didn't miss much if that was the only surprise to happen during my absence."

"Midna, do you truly dislike Zant that much?" When she noticed Midna's suspicious stare, she felt slightly uncomfortable. What was with that look? "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What did you call him?"

Celeste bit her lip hesitantly. "Zant…"

"Exactly," Came Midna's response, and she leaned closer to her sister, her eyes squinted. "You _never_ call his name without some kind of honorific."

Realizing her mistake, Celeste flushed under her stare. That was true. All these years, she would refer to him as lord or master. It was no wonder Midna was suspicious. "Oh…"

"Did something happen during my absence?"

"No … what makes you say that?"

Midna wasn't convinced and she noticed Celeste's countenance flush under her gaze. She was hiding something from her, and somehow, she had a sinking suspicion she wouldn't like it. "You're hiding something from me."

"I'm not."

"Don't lie to me. I know you too well Celeste." Midna's eyes examined her attire, her gaze drifting low before settling upon her bodice. "Celeste…"

She nervously swallowed. "Yes?"

"It seems one of your buttons is undone. Why don't you let me help you with that?"

Looking down, her eyes widened in realization and she quickly covered her bodice, a weak smile upon her lips. "I-I can do it myself."

Unfortunately, this was not something Midna liked, in fact, it was obvious Celeste was hiding something from her. Reaching out, she grasped Celeste's hand and pulled it away from her chest and immediately seized hold of her bodice and without warning, ripped it open. She was greeted by the undergarment beneath it, followed with a slight view of her cleavage, and her eyes were fixated on small marks upon her collarbone and chest. "Celeste, what is the meaning of this?"

Mortified, Celeste quickly pulled away and crossed her arms over her chest, her face darkening. Of course, Midna wasn't happy about this, and she knew it was impossible to lie. Still, she didn't want to cause any trouble. "It's … not what you think!"

Her eye twitched. "It's not what I think? It looks like some man has been placing his mouth on you! Who?"

"Midna … please…"

Amber eyes widened, especially when she noticed Celeste's troubled expression. Immediately, she stood up from the bed, her hands clenched in front of her. "Did someone force themselves on you?!"

She shook her head from side to side. "No. That's not what happened."

"Then _what happened_? Why do you have marks on you? Why are you suddenly acting like this? You've never kept secrets from me."

"You're right…" She sighed. "I've never hidden anything from you, and I won't start now. But please, do not be angry at him…"

Somehow, the expression on her face spoke volumes to Midna and at the mentioning of _him_ , and Celeste's knowing stare, Midna's mouth fell open in surprise. "Zant…" At her nod, her frown became more apparent. "That pompous arrogant stick in the mud touched you?!"

"Midna, please! Not so loud! No one else in the palace knows…" Celeste was on her feet in an instant, her eyes shifting warily towards the door.

"I'll kill him!"

When she turned on her heel and approached the door, she reached out frantically for Midna's arm and pulled her back, despite her loud protests. "No! Stop it! What is wrong with you? Why do you hate him so much?"

"And what is it about him that makes you love him so much?" She retaliated, her glare burning into her face. Realizing her question troubled her, Midna took a deep breath and exhaled. Just the very thought of that bastard touching her made her skin crawl, and deciding to hear everything, she pulled Celeste behind her and towards the bed, the two sitting beside one another. "Alright. Tell me everything."

"You … promise not to get angry?"

She stiffly nodded. "I'm already seething, but I'll try to hold back. How did it lead…" Trailing off, her eyes shifted to her chest once more. "to that?"

Noticing her stare, Celeste quickly buttoned her bodice, her hands sweaty from nervousness. "Well … I ran into the Council, and as usual, they never have anything pleasant to say to me…"

"Go on."

"He informed me about the cancelled lesson and then invited me to his study for some tea…"

She shot up at this. "That bastard lured you to his room?!"

"Calm down. Let me finish." When Midna reluctantly sat down beside her, she continued her explanation. "We had tea and our conversation centered around the competition and the rumors about Jo-Ho. People say he plans to ask for my hand in marriage. I don't know if the rumors are true, but I told Zant I cannot marry someone I do not love."

Midna nodded. "Well … that's something we can both agree on…"

"And because of that, he assumed I had someone already in my heart. So, Zant asked if there was anyone in the palace I held an interest in…" She replied, feeling her face grow hot in the memory. "Stupid me … I accidentally confessed my feelings for him."

"How do you _accidentally_ confess to someone?" Midna rolled her eyes.

Twiddling her fingers, she nodded slightly. "Well … I wouldn't tell him the exact name of the person. I described him with little details, but my thoughts got a bit carried away. I told him his eyes were beautiful and that gave me away," She sighed, her shoulders dropping. "It's funny. It seems he already knew my feelings. I think he was teasing me." In fact, it was obvious he was teasing her. "But it was so embarrassing and awkward…"

Midna couldn't be more annoyed. "That doesn't surprise me. So, one thing led to another…"

"Well, it might have gone further if mother hadn't interrupted…"

This caught Midna's attention, her eyes widening. What a turn of events she didn't see coming. "What? Did she see you?"

"No. The couch was facing away from the door."

"You were both on the couch? You daring girl…" She teased. "I would have imagined you lying elsewhere with him … but the couch?"

"It was only innocent kissing. Nothing else happened…"

Leaning forward, Midna took hold of her bodice and pulled it down, her eyes examining every love bite. "This and this and that down there … clearly isn't innocent."

Smacking her hand away, Celeste kept one hand clasped upon her chest, the other on her lap. "But that's really all that happened. Just kissing…" Somehow, it was just too embarrassing to explain everything in detail, but it was clear Midna was not pleased by this.

"What else happened? A young pretty girl like you, alone with him, of all men, I'm certain something else happened. You always have to watch for the quiet men, Celeste…"

"I don't know what came over me. I was lost in the moment. Next thing I knew … I was saddling him…"

Taken aback by her response, Midna's mouth fell open, the very image appearing in her thoughts. Timid little Celeste saddled tall dark and ugly? Seriously? "Celeste … that's a side of you I've never imagined before. How did it get to that part?"

She shook her head from side to side, her face becoming hotter in the memory. "Please don't make me say anything more…"

"There's _more_?" As much as she hated Zant, she couldn't help but wonder what else happened during her absence. "Celeste, I'll ask one last question."

"Ok…"

"You said your mother interrupted. Exactly how far into your love session did you both get before she showed up?" When Celeste seemed reluctant to say, Midna placed her hands on her own body, her fingers trailing from her bust to her legs. "Did he touch you here? Or here?" She asked, smirking when Celeste grew uncomfortably quiet. "Or maybe … here?" Her hands slid between her breasts and down her midsection, between her thighs.

"Stop. It's not funny, Midna…"

Funny was an understatement. The expression Celeste wore told her everything and she never knew her face could become so red. Midna threw her head back and howled with laughter. "I never thought you would lose your woman hood before me. You're not as innocent as you make people believe you are." Once she'd calm down, she crossed her legs and grinned at the girl beside her.

"I'm still a virgin. He never … We didn't get that far…" She replied, her hand covering her mouth. "That's when mother walked in, right when he was positioning himself…"

' _Next time I see him, I'm going to kill him…'_

Before anything more could be said between them, the door opened unexpectedly, and Ruth stepped inside. Dressed in her usual black and white attire, she approached the bed and bowed her head to both girls. "Good evening. Princess, I'm pleased to see you've left your chambers."

Midna merely nodded, noticing a white sheet of parchment held within her hand. "What's that?"

Ruth's smile only grew at the mentioning, she held it out for Celeste, who took it curiously. "It would seem, Celeste, you have a secret admirer."

A secret admirer? Unfolding the letter, she was greeted by beautifully written penmanship, the letter short and yet there was no signature at the bottom. Before she could begin reading it, it was unexpectedly snatched from her hands. "Midna!"

Amber eyes trailed over the writing, and doing her best not to burst into laughter, she grinned at Celeste. " _My dear Celeste. How I adore your beautiful smile and gracefulness."_

"Midna, give it back!"

" _You are like a shining Twili Star amidst the everlasting Twilight Sea. How I miss you from our last encounter."_ Midna rolled her eyes. Of course, he would say that.

"Midna. The letter was sent to me. Not you."

Nonetheless, Midna didn't care, and she only continued reading the letter aloud. As she did, even the Nurse Maid leaned in and Celeste gave up her failed attempts to reach for the letter. _"There is much I want to tell you in person, but it seems I can never find enough time due to my busy schedule. Meet me in the courtyard at sunset tonight. There is something I wish to confess."_

Celeste blushed. The letter was probably from Zant, and she felt a sudden nervousness overcome her. Tonight, at sunset? Her attention shifted towards the window near her bed, it was almost evening.

"He didn't leave a signature," Midna commented, turning the letter over curiously. "I _wonder_ who it could be…"

"It's almost sunset," She replied "I should hurry." Before she could get up from the bed, Midna pulled her back.

"Wait, you can't go looking like that."

"Why not?"

Midna rolled her eyes and stood up, her eyes traveling up and down Celeste's body. "Surely you aren't planning to meet him dressed in casual clothes? This man is going to confess his love to you, so we should get you into something that will take his breath away."

Celeste's eyes widened. "Wait. Do you approve then? Of me and—"

A hand waved in front of Celeste's face, and Midna only nodded. "As much as I really dislike him, if you like him so much, then so be it. I won't get in the way. In fact, you are of marriageable age. If this is truly what you want, then I'll support you. I only wish for your happiness."

Overjoyed to hear those words, Celeste threw her arms around Midna's shoulders. Here she believed Midna would resent her for what happened between her and Zant, but it seemed she was willing to accept it. She was so ecstatic, she felt tears prickling her vision. "It means a lot to hear you say that."

Pulling away from the embrace, Midna pulled Celeste behind her and approached the closet. Thrusting open the double doors, her smile lifted into a knowing smirk. "Now then. What should you wear? After all, we want you to look your best tonight, especially for the royal ball."


	7. Chapter Seven

If anything, Celeste felt a bit flustered stepping outside her bedroom door. Although she was anxious to meet Zant, she didn't feel particularly comfortable in her gown. In fact, it was not a style of dress she was used to wearing and it certainly revealed a bit too much for her liking.

The dress was beautiful in every way, but it was a style Midna preferred over multiple layers. Red, with a high split on each side of her thighs, Celeste took her time walking through the halls, ignoring the curious stares of servants.

Though she normally preferred her breasts hidden behind a bodice, Midna believed a black corset revealing a great amount of cleavage was the way to go, especially if she wanted to impress Zant, despite her initial hatred of the man. According to Midna, it was best to dress and impress than to dress and bore someone. However, on account of the small bruises lining Celeste's upper chest and neck, an alteration was made to the attire, and she wore a simple black cloak over top.

Black, red and silver earrings adorned her ears and it was complimented by a short-chained silver necklace, it's design mirroring Midna's taste, but it was pretty. In the short amount of time it took to get ready, despite touching up her makeup with daring red rouge, even her hair was let down, the braid no longer visible.

It wasn't long before she descended a long staircase and traveled down a long hallway that she caught the attention of the two maid servants, the women turning in surprise from their cleaning. Embarrassed, Celeste ignored them, feeling their stares follow her every step. Whether they were impressed or simply bothered by her change of dress, she kept her eyes focused ahead of her. Now wasn't the time to worry about what others thought, and she held the letter tightly in her hands.

When she entered the courtyard, the usual sentry on duty missing from their posts, she crossed the stone pathway and stood near the terrace. There was no sighting of Zant in the vicinity and turning her gaze upwards, she noted the changing of the Twilight Sky.

Not even a moment after her arrival, she heard footsteps approaching her from behind, and nervous, she turned with a timid smile. To her surprise, it wasn't who she thought it was; in fact, it was a particular man she tried her best to avoid these days. Joho.

"Celeste…" His drunken voice slurred.

Surely, this letter wasn't sent by him? As she looked around the courtyard, there was still no sighting of Zant; he wasn't one to ever arrive late and glancing down at the letter, she realized it must have been Joho all along. "Joho…"

"I see you got my letter. I was hoping we could have a chance to talk privately," He replied, stepping closer, his eyes noticing her dress. "I wasn't expecting you to dress up. You look beautiful."

The smell of alcohol wasn't difficult to discern from his breath, and she stepped away, her polite smile remaining. "Have you been drinking?"

"No," He replied, despite the sway on his feet and his flushed expression. "I've been celebrating my victory in the tournament with my men," He explained. "I left a bit early and wanted to meet you before the party began."

She nodded. It made sense he would celebrate, but it was a bit unusual he would call upon her nonetheless even while slightly buzzed. "I see. So, you wrote the letter?" She asked.

The question must have offended him and he struck her a slightly irritated look. "Of course, the letter was from me. Who else would it have been from?"

It was the first time he'd ever spoken to her like that and she became slightly uncomfortable, especially from his roaming eyes. "I see. I'm sorry Joho, but I have to go. I think there was a misunderstanding…" Before she could step past him and walk back inside the palace, he caught her wrist.

"Wait, Celeste. You haven't heard me out."

She turned somewhat apologetically. "Joho … I'm already aware of your feelings…" To her surprise, he only smiled and pulled her closer, much to her dismay. "Joho wait—"

"That's great. Then you already know what I wish to ask you then," He replied.

"Your letter said you wanted to confess to me. I assume you wish to confess your feelings. To be honest, I can't accept them. I'm sorry…"

His smile fell. "But Celeste. I love you. I've loved you since we were children. I want you to be my wife."

She felt his hand tighten around her wrist, and when he reached to grab her other arm, she pulled away. "Thank you. I'm flattered you like me, but I can't return those feelings."

"Why? Any other woman would have accepted without hesitation. Why do you reject me?"

Celeste winced. "You're hurting me…" She replied, but he did not let her go, in fact, he only narrowed his gaze. "I've said what I had to say."

"If you did not feel the same way, then why did you dress up? Why was it when I watched you cross the courtyard, you seemed excited? Could it be, you were expecting someone else?"

Well, he wasn't wrong there. "That's … not your concern…"

He scoffed. "I think you owe me that much Celeste. _Who_ is he?"

"You're drunk. You are not in the right state of mind."

Unexpectedly, he pulled her behind him, further into the courtyard, despite her protests and it wasn't long before he pushed her against the wall, trapping her with his arms.

The situation frightened her, and she warily ascertained her predicament. "I'll scream…"

Ψ

An ever-present smile remained on Midna's face, her feet carrying her down the halls, thoughts of earlier clouding her mind. It surprised her, the situation between Celeste and the Royal Advisor. Although she assumed the feelings were one-sided, an infatuation she predicted would soon evaporate overtime, it was clear the feelings were mutual. How surprising indeed. While it was difficult to wrap her head around this situation, Midna would respect Celeste's decision; besides, it was clear Zant adored her as well, as weird as it was to muse upon.

A shiver crept down her spine, a cold gust of wind blowing through the empty halls morbidly, but as she paused and searched her surroundings, there was nothing amiss. The corridor she stood before was silent, and as her amber eyes gazed upon the multiple closed doors, moving across the closed windows, she narrowed her gaze. Where had the wind come from? How strange.

With a shrug, her thoughts returning to this evening's party, Midna continued on her trek before ultimately arriving before a set of double doors. Upon seeing her, two retainers standing on either side of the door opened the way, both nodding respectively, and she stepped inside.

High onyx walls and lavish banners of velvet, gold and jade greeted Midna the moment she entered, the torches of blue flames near flickering as she passed through the room. Several feet away from her sat her father, seated in his regal chair encompassed by burgundy curtains, and beside him, she was surprised to see the Royal Advisor.

"Father, you summoned me?" Midna inquired, curtsying to his Majesty, seated in his regal throne like usual. When she arrived but a moment ago, she was bewildered by Zant's presence, standing quietly beside him, his expression blank and his eyes merely watching her. Why was he here and not with Celeste? Could it be, the letter was written by someone else?

"Indeed, I have. It's good to see you've finally come out of your room."

"Yes," She replied carefully, her hands folded before her. "My actions were not only reckless but also thoughtless; I thought about what you said, and you were right, father. Whomever you wish to marry me, I'll not protest."

His brows shot up at her reply, and he eased himself further into his chair. "Is that so? Well, I'm certainly glad to hear that. I suppose it's only natural to fuss upon these matters. Very well, then, this conversation will run more smoothly than I anticipated."

So, it was just as she thought; father wished to discuss her engagement, and she mentally braced herself. According to Celeste, the winner of the tournament was the infamous Joho, and she swallowed nervously. Did father intend to marry her to him? If so, then it would certainly relieve Celeste's constant worries, but then again, he wasn't exactly Midna's taste. Still, she remained silent as her father continued.

"As you may or may not have heard, one of our many talented knights, Sir Joho, bested a great many in the tournament, thus ending it with his splendid victor. We spoke earlier this morning, and we had a brief discussion, one concerning his reward," When Midna failed to reply, he continued. "Such a fine gentleman, strong and well deserving of his achievements, I was all, but surprised, when he refused my offer to marry you, Midna."

Surprised, she lifted her head suddenly. So, he refused her? "Father?"

"Sir Joho made it clear there was only one woman in his heart, one whom he hopes to wed someday, but has failed to attain certain affections," He explained. "Did you know he has a deep inclination for our dear Celeste?"

Midna bit her lip, but slowly nodded. Yes, in truth, she knew; she knew all too well. Hell, the man practically wooed her for years now, but couldn't understand the obvious hints Celeste dropped on numerous occasions. "Father, about Sir Joho—"

"I've always thought of Celeste as my second daughter, since the time we took her under our wing," He reminisced, smiling at the memory. "And, just as you, she is also of marriageable age; it would not look right if only one daughter were wed and not the other. So, I've decided to marry the two of you together. In a week's time from today, the ceremony shall be held."

Two ceremonies? What? Judging by her father's expression, he hadn't decided on this matter, but he needed to know that Joho was not suited for Celeste. She loved another, and that man stood beside his Majesty, quietly. 'Why isn't Zant protesting?'

When Zant failed to respond to her incriminating stare, merely withdrawing himself to look elsewhere, Midna couldn't help but bite her lip agitatedly. What was his problem? "Both?" She asked, her eyes returning to his Majesty. "Father … if I might ask, to whom will I be wed?"

As if to answer her question, he extended his hand towards his left, not noticing his daughter's startled stare. "Lord Zant," He answered. "He took part in the Magic Division, excelling greatly. I'll admit, I was dismayed when he dropped out, but I would have welcomed a battle between him and Sir Joho. Still, Zant's magic is, without a doubt, unparalleled, to even my own, Midna. As someone who rules Twilight, the ability to harness and use such powerful magic is key to extending one's rule. Zant did not fail to impress me, and he certainly has the makings of someone I can place my trust upon when my time draws close."

Stunned and left speechless, Midna's gaze shifted between her father and Zant. The man she would marry, was him? Him?! No. This had to be a mistake. "Father I—"

"Your Majesty, surely this has come as a surprise for the Princess. After all, I am merely her instructor…" Zant stepped in, choosing his words carefully so as not to offend the King. "Surely, there is someone better suited than I…"

"Nonsense!" The King responded, his palm falling heavily upon his knee with a loud smack, though his expression remained at ease. "There is no other better suited. You've been with my daughter since she was merely a child; with this knowledge, it's clear to me she would be in safe hands with someone she has grown comfortable with," He explained, suddenly scratching his beard thoughtfully. "I'm sure it can't be helped; it's bound to feel awkward at first, but I have faith you can rely on each other in time. So, as my final wish, I want the two of you to accept this, for the sake of this Kingdom."

Ψ

Celeste was trapped, unable to move from her position with her back pressed up against the ivy-covered walls of the palace, her cerulean gaze glowering fearfully into Joho's amber gaze. He was so close, the pungent smell of alcohol fanning her face hotly. "Stop. Don't try anything. I'm warning you."

"Celeste," He began, despite the slight slur on his tongue, his eyes never once strayed from hers. "Regardless of your decision, it's already been decided."

Her brows drew together. What was he talking about? "I don't understand…"

A chuckle fell from his lips, the likes of which only drew on Celeste's anxiety. "Well … this wasn't supposed to be revealed until during the party in the next hour … but I suppose it doesn't really matter. In fact, this was the reason why I called you out. Celeste, the King has granted me permission to take you as my wife."

Stupefied and confused, she stood there, frozen in place. What? The King granted him permission? But that was impossible, and yet, somehow, she had a sinking suspicion something like this might happen. Joho's feelings were fairly clear to her, even days prior to now, but he never took the hint of her disinterest. Still, it suddenly came to this.

"Speak, Celeste. Are you not excited? You stare at me as if you wished it were not true. Could it be you are dissatisfied?"

Reaching for the hands on either side of her head, she grasped his wrists and pulled them away. Somehow, she wished Midna was here or even Zant, but she was alone, alone with Joho of all people. It wasn't like she hated him; he simply made her uncomfortable, and with him in a drunken state, she felt cautious. "Joho…"

A scoff fell from his lips, and he stared at her, as if reading her expression. "You are against it."

"I'm sorry. If I'm being perfectly honest, there is someone else…"

His eyes narrowed. "So, it is true. You have your eye on the Royal Advisor."

Again, her eyes widened. "How…"

"It's no secret. I've heard a few rumors whispered around from the maids to the guards," He began, suddenly leaning in close. "At first, I thought it was ludicrous. How could naïve and innocent Celeste lose her heart to such a _cold_ man?"

A chill fell down her spine, her eyes widening worryingly at his stare. Somehow, she had a bad feeling. "W-what are you saying…"

"I'm beginning to believe those rumors are true after all. If I recall correctly, I remember seeing you disappear with Zant into one of the rooms in the upstairs corridor," He replied almost in a whisper.

He knew? No. How? Did he follow her?

"Surprised?" He questioned in her ear. "Yeah … I was too. I thought perhaps, maybe I'm misunderstanding their relationship, but you didn't emerge from the room for some time."

Unexpectedly, he reached forward and snagged the string tied to her cloak and pulled, the assemble falling open with ease, and shockingly, revealing the marks upon her neck and collarbone. "I never knew you were so easy. If it was like that, I would have taken you long before, had you only given me the chance."

Frantic, Celeste grasped her cloak tightly with both hands, but even still, he took her wrists with ease and pulled them away, his body inching further until he was practically pushed up against her, the heat of his body warm and discomforting. "No. Stop!"

"I want you. I'm even willing to look pass the frequent _visits_ with Zant. Just say you will be my wife."

"No!"

" _Celeste!"_ His voice warned in her ear, but on account of her struggling, his grip upon her only tightened.

Unable to pull away, she suddenly felt his hand reach around her throat, forcing her jaw up and then, immediately after, she felt his lips crash against hers. It hurt. She didn't want this. With all her willpower, she fought against him, pulling and trying to budge herself free.

Tears fell from her eyes, the feeling of his tongue forcing entry inside her mouth. She hated it. She hated his touch. She couldn't breathe. It was nothing like Zant. Zant's touch was gentle. This was wrong. So wrong.

When he finally broke the kiss, a heavy silence fell over them, and Celeste scornfully glared at him, her tears still falling. Although she was pressed up against the wall, his hands tightly grasped around her wrists, he did nothing else besides stare at her, and the tension only grew with it.

"Tonight, Celeste, be mine. Willingly."


	8. Chapter Eight

Heavy footsteps bounded through the gardens, Sophia's irritable scowl quite apparent. A mere half hour ago, while busily preparing herself and the other young maids to leave for the main chamber and attend to the guests, Celeste appeared, the top of her gown ripped and her countenance disheveled with tears. Not long after trying to comfort her trembling and crying daughter did, she learn of the attack, how Joho had put his hands upon her and how Celeste escaped what could have been a terrible misfortune.

Sophia was pissed beyond measure, her hands tightly clenched. Joho, a man she once thought suitable to take her daughter's hand, was no more than a fool, a pitiful man she now felt bitter resentment for. Were she to see him at the feast this evening, she wasn't sure what would become of her behavior. Allowing Celeste to marry him was now something of the past; in fact, she forbade it, but it was a topic she would surely need to discuss with the King, and she only hoped he would show sympathy.

It wasn't long before she arrived upon a long corridor, decorated with high banners and beautifully painted vases, the halls scarcely void of servants, and when she arrived upon a particular door, her knocks were loud and threatening. Behind the door, Sophia heard the quick shuffling of footsteps, confused murmurs, and within moments, the door opened, a confused maid peering back at her.

Without so much as a thought, Sophia's hand fell flat on the door, and she pushed it completely open and raised her hand. The impact with the woman's cheek resonated loudly in the room as she fell onto the floor at Sophia's feet, clearly stricken with shock, pain and confusion.

"W-what is the meaning of this?" Ruth cried, touching her palm to her cheek achingly, a few maids quickly helping her to her feet.

"I should be asking the same! Where were you tonight?" Sophia interrogated, feet apart and her countenance crossed.

Bewildered, the young woman could only stare at Sophia, slightly offended, if not puzzled by her actions. It was clear something must have happened, but why take her anger out on her? "I was tending to the Princess this evening…"

"And Celeste?"

Her brow furrowed. "Ah, yes, I tended to her as well," She replied, still uncertain of this conversation.

Sophia withdrew a small folded piece of parchment from her pocket and held it up, her expression scornful. "And what of this?

Squinting at the missive, she recognized the penmanship and immediately froze. Could it be something happened? Something must have if Sophia was acting like this. "That's … the letter I received from Sir Joho earlier," She began carefully.

Her eyes narrowed. "So, you were aware of this? And you still left Celeste alone to meet with him?!"

"Sophia, please calm down," She replied worryingly, the curious stares of the other maids watching the scene unfold. "What is this about? Has something happened? Where is Celeste?"

"You shouldn't be asking me where Celeste is when it was _your_ duty to look out for her!" She remarked loudly, the tone of her voice easily startling the maids as Ruth stepped back. "Did you happen to notice the _state_ he was in when you received the letter? Joho was not in his right mind!"

"I … he seemed fine," She quickly retorted, not understanding. "Tell me what the meaning of this is about? Why did you strike me? Your mannerisms are so abrupt."

She scoffed, very tempted to raise her hand again. "Abrupt? My feelings are more than _abrupt!_ I am furious. That man you sent Celeste out to meet was drunk! And what's more, because of your carelessness, you've allowed the King's guard to manhandle my daughter!" Upon noticing Sophia's shocked countenance, she went on. "She ran to me in tears. Her dress was torn and there were bruises upon her wrists! How will you atone for this mistake?!"

"I … I didn't know he was drunk! He seemed perfectly fine…"

"Regardless, you should have been there to supervise her. _That_ is the reason the King put her into your care in the first place. If it was our princess, I'm sure you would have been there to follow behind her. This will not go ignored; I plan to speak with his Majesty about this matter after this evening!"

Without another word, Sophia turned and slammed the door shut behind her, her steps loudly echoing down the long corridor until she exited the main structure, her feet guiding her through the gardens and towards the Servants Quarters. She was trembling, every fiber in her being wanting to lash out at everything and everyone, but she held back, taking deep breaths as her walk slowed upon reaching the corridor. If anything, she was thankful her daughter's chastity remained, and the situation between her and Sir Joho had not escalated into anything more.

Numerous faces turned at her approach, many stepping aside as she passed, and when she arrived, she noticed her daughter sitting upon her knees, her face concealed against the side of the bed, her shoulders trembling. The young maids tended to the child, consoling her and offering her water, and it was all but ignored.

Sophia's expression softened, and as the young women noticed her return, she waved them away and approached the bedside. "Celeste, cease your tears."

She turned slightly, shifting her gaze to stare at Sophia from where she knelt, and the sight broke her heart. When she looked away, wiping her tears from her eyes and cheeks, she stood up to greet her. "Mother…"

When she was within arm's length, she gently pushed her daughter to sit on the edge of the bed, placing her fingers upon her reddened cheeks as she wiped the tears away. "Celeste. Everything will be fine."

"I know…" She sniffled. "I … thought the letter was from…"

Sophia only nodded, understanding already. "I know. I know, dear. But it will do no good to stay here like this. You must attend the party this evening. The guests are already there, and I'm sure Princess Midna is waiting for you."

She shook her head. "I can't. Joho will be there…"

"You let me worry about him. Your presence is important tonight; you mustn't be absent. Besides, Lord Zant will be there. Who knows, he might ask you for a dance, Celeste."

After a moment of careful consideration and drying her eyes with an offered handkerchief from her mother, Celeste finally nodded. "Alright…"

Sensing another onslaught of tears which threatened to fall, Sophia wrapped her arms around her daughter, pulling her into her embrace. "It will be alright. We'll have you dressed in something pretty. I'm sure you and the Princess will enjoy yourselves. So, don't let this matter upset you. Enjoy yourself and have a good time."

Ψ

If anything, she was thoroughly pissed, so angry, she could scream, but doing so, while walking the halls of the palace, would surely draw curious stares and whispers from the passing servants. Her gaze drifted towards the maids, young and old running through the halls in a stressful and hurried frenzy, and Midna soon found herself standing before an intricate set of double doors, its height immense.

While standing just outside it's close proximity, she heard a mixture of music playing, both stringed instruments and flutes sounding from within, accompanied by many voices of the guests she was sure to attend this late evening. Taking a deep breath, she slowly exhaled. If she learned anything from her lessons in etiquette, a royal should never reveal her true emotions, lest it bring misunderstandings.

"When I get my hands on that asshole, I'll throttle him and drown him in the Black Sea," She murmured under her breath.

Although she didn't have nearly enough time to put herself together, she was sure her attire was appropriately decent. With the little time she had, after sending Celeste to meet with her _secret admirer,_ she adorned herself in a simple and yet seductively dark maroon dress which flared outwards below her knees. The sleeves were slim and short, resting daintily on the sides of her upper arms, exposing her shoulders, and a simple pair of high platform shoes encompassed her feet.

Tucking a strand of hair over her shoulder, she regretted not styling it properly, bounding it tightly like Ruth had wanted. But, at the time, she'd been feeling quite good before her mood soured, and allowed her hair to splay down her back in soft curls and waves, a simple barrette fastening a few strays from her face.

Holding back her murderous thoughts, if only for the moment, she pressed her palm upon the door, opening it just enough to step inside. Upon her entrance, a collection of stares soon fell upon her, and though she acknowledged them politely, she couldn't resist the strained expression which graced her countenance as the music became much louder. The royals, friends and cousins of the family, parted as she passed through the crowd, nodding her head respectively from one person to another, but she didn't have time for idle chitchat; she needed to find Celeste.

There were so many people gathered in the room, a vast majority spinning with their partners on the dance floor intimately, but with only a quick glance, she did not see her friend among them. Crossing the room, while politely dodging most of the guests who attempted conversation, she spotted a group of maids standing in the farthest corner conversing quietly, but she didn't bother approaching, mainly because the Council stood between her and them. The old geezers, who hadn't bothered dressing up, still adorned in their dark robes, were wolfishly helping themselves to an assortment of food prepared upon an intricate table, likely discussing politics. Midna kept her distance, merely for the sake of her sanity; she wouldn't put it past them to piss her off.

Knowing it would be futile to locate Celeste in this throng of people, Midna quickly crossed the room and soon ascended the carpeted stairway leading towards the balcony above. From there, she was sure she'd have better results in her search, but on account of her climb, she noticed several eyes glimpsing her from below, likely eyeing her evening's dress.

Once at the top, she pressed her hands against the railing of the balcony, her amber eyes taking in the view of the dancefloor. The musicians were just below her, playing to their heart's content, the dancers filling the majority of the space in the center of the room. Beyond the dancers, there was a cluster of people standing idly, most staring or others just walking around with their friends and families, but even still, Midna could not see Celeste among them.

' _She must not have arrived yet…'_

A familiar face fell into view, talking gingerly with the guests just below her. This person was dressed in a simple white button up long-sleeved shirt, tucked neatly into black slacks with a dark cloak draped over his shoulders, and her grip upon the railings tightened. Zant. "I won't forgive you…"

Recalling a conversation earlier, before she arrived, Midna found herself seething, unable to control her inner turmoil. Half an hour ago, after receiving news from her Nurse Maid that her father had summoned her, Midna had prepared herself for the conversation which she knew her father wanted to discuss, especially before the party. It was likely in regards to the victor in the tournament and her hand in marriage, though she prayed it was anything but that.

Flashback

" _Father, you summoned me?" Midna inquired, curtsying to his Majesty, seated in his regal throne like usual. When she arrived but a moment ago, she was bewildered by Zant's presence, standing quietly beside him, his expression blank and his eyes merely watching her. Why was he here and not with Celeste? Could it be, the letter was written by someone else?_

" _Indeed, I have. It's good to see you've finally come out of your room."_

" _Yes," She replied carefully, her hands folded before her. "My actions were not only reckless but also thoughtless; I thought about what you said, and you were right, father. Whomever you wish to marry me, I'll not protest."_

 _His brows shot up at her reply, and he eased himself further into his chair. "Is that so? Well, I'm certainly glad to hear that. I suppose it's only natural to fuss upon these matters. Very well, then, this conversation will run more smoothly than I anticipated."_

 _So, it was just as she thought; father wished to discuss her engagement, and she mentally braced herself. According to Celeste, the winner of the tournament was the infamous Joho, and she swallowed nervously. Did father intend to marry her to him? If so, then it would certainly relieve Celeste's constant worries, but then again, he wasn't exactly Midna's taste. Still, she remained silent as her father continued._

" _As you may or may not have heard, one of our many talented knights, Sir Joho, bested a great many in the tournament, thus ending it with his splendid victor. We spoke earlier this morning, and we had a brief discussion, one concerning his reward," When Midna failed to reply, he continued. "Such a fine gentleman, strong and well deserving of his achievements, I was all, but surprised, when he refused my offer to marry you, Midna."_

 _Surprised, she lifted her head suddenly. So, he refused her? "Father?"_

" _Sir Joho made it clear there was only one woman in his heart, one whom he hopes to wed someday, but has failed to attain certain affections," He explained. "Did you know he has a deep inclination for our dear Celeste?"_

 _Midna bit her lip, but slowly nodded. Yes, in truth, she knew; she knew all too well. Hell, the man practically wooed her for years now, but couldn't understand the obvious hints Celeste dropped on numerous occasions. "Father, about Sir Joho—"_

" _I've always thought of Celeste as my second daughter, since the time we took her under our wing," He reminisced, smiling at the memory. "And, just as you, she is also of marriageable age; it would not look right if only one daughter were wed and not the other. So, I've decided to marry the two of you together. In a week's time from today, the ceremony shall be held."_

 _Two ceremonies? What? Judging by her father's expression, he hadn't decided on this matter, but he needed to know that Joho was not suited for Celeste. She loved another, and that man stood beside his Majesty, quietly. 'Why isn't Zant protesting?'_

 _When Zant failed to respond to her incriminating stare, merely withdrawing himself to look elsewhere, Midna couldn't help but bite her lip agitatedly. What was his problem? "Both?" She asked, her eyes returning to his Majesty. "Father … if I might ask, to whom will I be wed?"_

 _As if to answer her question, he extended his hand towards his left, not noticing his daughter's startled stare. "Lord Zant," He answered. "He took part in the Magic Division, excelling greatly. I'll admit, I was dismayed when he dropped out, but I would have welcomed a battle between him and Sir Joho. Still, Zant's magic is, without a doubt, unparalleled, to even my own, Midna. As someone who rules Twilight, the ability to harness and use such powerful magic is key to extending one's rule. Zant did not fail to impress me, and he certainly has the makings of someone I can place my trust upon when my time draws close."_

 _Stunned and left speechless, Midna's gaze shifted between her father and Zant. The man she would marry, was him? Him?! No. This had to be a mistake. "Father I—"_

" _Your Majesty, surely this has come as a surprise for the Princess. After all, I am merely her instructor…" Zant stepped in, choosing his words carefully so as not to offend the King. "Surely, there is someone better suited than I…"_

" _Nonsense!" The King responded, his palm falling heavily upon his knee with a loud smack, though his expression remained at ease. "There is no other better suited. You've been with my daughter since she was merely a child; with this knowledge, it's clear to me she would be in safe hands with someone she has grown comfortable with," He explained, suddenly scratching his beard thoughtfully. "I'm sure it can't be helped; it's bound to feel awkward at first, but I have faith you can rely on each other in time. So, as my final wish, I want the two of you to accept this, for the sake of this Kingdom."_

 _Unfortunately, before she could protest hers and Celeste's arranged marriage, her father dismissed her and Zant without another word, his own attendants arriving shortly with the clothing he would wear for the evening's party._

 _Soon, the heavy doors fell close behind her, and dismayed by this revelation, she pressed her back against its exterior, a hand sweeping across her face. What would she tell Celeste? This couldn't happen. And yet, as her thoughts lingered on the conversation moments prior, her gaze drifted to Zant standing beside her._

" _We should make our way to the Main Hall, Princess," He voiced suddenly, but as if not sensing her distress, he turned away and proceeded down the halls._

 _In an instant, she pushed away from the door and grabbed his arm, the action immediately pausing his escape. "Why didn't you speak up? Why did you go along with father's command?" But he didn't reply, instead, he turned his body fully towards her, his face passive and without emotion. "I thought you cared about Celeste! Do her feelings not matter?"_

" _Princess…"_

 _She continued. "My father would have understood. He would not have carried on had he known! Father is not so cruel to force someone to marry when their sights are already set on someone who shares similar feelings! You should know this, better than anyone! I know you are loyal to father, but you should have put your foot down and explained yours and Celeste's relationship!"_

 _From her interrogation, his brow arched. "Our relationship? I believe you are mistaken, Princess."_

" _What?" Amber eyes widened upon his reply. What exactly did he mean by that? "So … you used her?!" When he didn't say anything, she felt a knot tighten at her abdomen. "You're heartless! She loves you! How could you do this to her?!"_

 _Zant only removed his arm from her grasp and turned half way, smoothing the wrinkles on his sleeve. "Again, you are mistaken. I know very well of Celeste's feelings, and though she has confessed her affections, I've yet to return it. I will not disobey his Majesty's command, and as heir of the Royal Family, you mustn't dawdle on trivial things such as love."_

" _Zant!"_

End Flashback

Unable to control her disdain, Midna pulled away from the railing and began her descent down the carpeted stairs, her eyes following Zant as he moseyed his way around the dancefloor with the other guests. No explanation was needed after what happened earlier; it was clear Zant only used Celeste for his own amusement, and she wouldn't put it pass her thoughts if he desired power than a meaningful relationship.

' _That pompous ass. You're not getting away from me that easily!'_

And yet, as she planned her quick approach to lash out at him, she paused on the stairs, her eyes noticing a familiar face in the crowd ahead, and her face fell. It was Celeste. Poor Celeste. How could she explain the situation without breaking her heart? It would be impossible not to. While it was certain her father had yet to arrive and make the announcement, she knew it was best to explain everything before then, otherwise, she felt a misunderstanding might fall between them, and ultimately, this marriage would put a wedge between them. _'How could father suggest Zant, of all people? I would have taken Joho in a heartbeat had I known his intentions sooner!'_

With a troubled sigh, she quickly descended the last of the steps and proceeded through the throng of guests, never once breaking her gaze from her friend. From her vantage point, Celeste was peering around the room, her expression uncertain. Nearly in range, a servant passed in front of her, and quickly ducking under his tray in hand filled with wine glasses, she managed to reach Celeste's side moments after, taking her hands into hers immediately. "Celeste!"

"Midna," She replied, unexpectedly startled, but relieved nonetheless. "I was beginning to wonder if you had arrived."

Midna only nodded, smiling weakly, but she couldn't help but notice Celeste's swollen red eyes; had Celeste cried? Worried and gripping her hands a little tighter, her gaze traveled from her face to Celeste's dress, realizing immediately it was not the one she'd worn earlier before the party.

Similar to her own, the sleeves were thin and short, resting just above her arms. A beautiful white and blue gown adorned Celeste, falling past her ankles in a soft and wide flair, and secured around her petite waist was a black corset with white ruffles. Ivory long hair fell along her back loosely in soft sweeps of waves and curls, her layered fringe framing her face beautifully. There was a softness of makeup applied to her cheeks, pink rouge painted upon her lips and eyes, and charcoal lined thinly behind her long white lashes.

"You look stunning, Celeste," She complimented, easing Celeste who faintly blushed.

"Thanks. I met with my mother shortly after leaving the gardens; she fussed so much on my hair and makeup," She laughed.

Midna nodded. "I see. Speaking of the gardens … the person who sent you the letter … was it Joho?"

Celeste's mouth opened in surprise, and she slowly nodded. "Yes. I guess, I was mistaken when I thought it was Zant…"

"Celeste, where did these bruises come from?" Midna's eyes followed the traces of small bruises upon her wrists, the sight enough to elicit immediate worry, but Celeste only shook her head.

"S-so … how did you know it wasn't Zant?"

Celeste was avoiding the question, but for whatever reason, it likely tied to her meeting with Joho. What the hell did that bastard do to her? Rather than try to force an answer from Celeste, Midna held back. "After you left, I was summoned to meet with father before the party, and Zant happened to be there…"

She blinked at this. "I see. What did your father wish to speak about?"

Midna's expression fell suddenly. "Oh, well, there was a topic concerning my engagement. It seems father has made his decision."

"Midna … I noticed you seemed troubled, but I see now why…"

"Troubled isn't the word. I'm _furious_ , Celeste. You have no idea…" But, to her dismay, Celeste only smiled, holding her hands tenderly.

"It will be fine, Midna. You said so yourself earlier, that you would accept your father's wishes, right? I'm sure he wouldn't choose someone you greatly disliked, after all, he is your father."

Words couldn't describe her guilt. No, she couldn't let this continue, not like this. "Celeste. I need to tell you something. When I met with father earlier, I—"

"Excuse me," A voice unexpectedly interrupted.

Recognizing the voice and practically growling with disdain, Midna shot an accusing glare at Zant. How dare he show up now, just as she was about to reveal the truth to Celeste. A casual smirk graced his expression, his eyes only briefly noticing Midna, though his attention shifted to Celeste moments after.

"L-lord Zant," Celeste stammered, her cheeks darkening on account of his unexpected appearance. "How are you?"

"Well. I hope I am not intruding?"

"No! Not at all," Celeste quickly replied, her eyes flashing to Midna, squeezing her hands excitedly. "Right, Midna?"

Hearing this, Zant's smile only grew, and surprising both Celeste and Midna, he extended a hand out to Celeste. "Would you care to have the last dance with me this evening?"

Before Midna could outright reject his attempt to steal her friend from her, already coming up with an onslaught of verbal accusations for the asshole, she froze on account of Celeste's stare, her excited and hopeful expression. _'Don't, Celeste. Don't go with him.'_ That's what she wanted to say, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything in that moment. Instead, she uttered a single word, one she immediately regretted. "Fine…"

Silently, she watched Celeste bashfully place her hand in Zant's, the two-walking side by side onto the dance floor. While she stood there, contemplating how she would kill Zant in more ways than drowning, she noticed a passing servant sauntering by with a tray of wine glasses, balancing it as he greeted the guests. Without a moment's pause, she reached for a chalice, downing its contents heavily. _'Zant, I will never forgive you.'_

Once their dance ended, she would certainly reveal the truth to Celeste, but in the meantime, she found herself reaching for another glass of wine, placing the empty chalice back onto the servant's tray before he disappeared through the crowd once more. Again, she took a heavy drink, watching the figures of the guests skirt across the dancefloor intimately, hand in hand, and she scoffed.

Looking away, her eyes skimmed the crowd, the people hovering here and there as they watched the dancers excitedly, others gossiping, but beyond the dance floor, Midna noticed the familiar face of Joho, standing alone, his eyes rested on the dancers somewhat anxiously. Following his gaze, Midna didn't have to guess who he was watching, and it was likely he was feeling pretty jealous. So, the letter was from Joho? If that was the case, did something happen at the gardens earlier? _'Did he make Celeste cry?'_

Again, she took a drink, watching him across the rim of her glass. Something must have happened between them. Was it possible, Celeste already knew of her engagement with the soldier? Midna couldn't be sure, but it would make sense if it was the reason she'd cried. Before Midna could approach the young man, she suddenly noticed Sophia in the distance, walking briskly towards him, a heavy tray in hand filled with what seemed like pastries and drinks.

To Midna's astonishment, the old woman clumsily walked right into him, the tray of delicacies staining his attire, the bottom part of his tunic around his waist soaked with alcohol. Somehow, by the expression worn on Sophia's face, Midna couldn't help but wonder if her accident was done on purpose. Still, she didn't give it too much thought as the woman led Joho through the crowd, her eyes returning to the dancers.

Ψ

Words couldn't describe her excitement in this moment, but recalling an intimate encounter with Zant, two days prior, she blushed, biting her lip nervously as they danced. Although this wasn't the first time, she'd danced with Zant, it'd been years since; back then, she was a child, not yet taken under the Royal Family's wings, and had only known the life of a servant.

Silently, she allowed Zant to guide her, spinning her like all the others, his palm pressed against her lower back, the other holding her hand gently in their dance. It felt weird, a little awkward, but she was happy nonetheless.

Swallowing nervously, she swept her gaze upwards, his crimson eyes ever so watchful, and she quickly diverted her gaze. "Lord Zant," She began softly. "about what happened before … two days ago … I feel I must apologize for leaving so suddenly. I hope I did not offend you?"

His brows rose, an amused smirk suddenly gracing his countenance. "Ah, you mean, when you ran out during our intimate love session?"

She gasped, her fingers tightening upon his shoulder, and fearful someone might have overheard, she was relieved when they were distracted by the music. "L-lord Zant!" She sputtered in almost a whisper, though her reaction only spurred a deep chuckle from him.

"Worry not; I found it rather charming," He replied just as softly. "I'll admit, I fear I came on a little too strongly, but it was for the best you left when you did."

She only nodded. That was true. Had they gone any further, there was no telling how they could explain themselves after, especially since they were unwed. Still, just thinking about that moment warmed her thoughts. "That's true. Lord Zant, Midna was just telling me she was summoned earlier before the party and that you were as well?"

"Ah, it was with regards to the Princess's engagement," He revealed, his smile suddenly falling.

Celeste nodded. "Yes. I heard her father chose a suitor for her. Would you happen to know her betrothed by chance?"

"Yes," He began slowly, his eyes turning towards the second floor curiously. "Tell me, did the Princess mention anything else besides her engagement?"

Bewildered by his reply, she merely shook her head. "I'm afraid not. She seemed a little upset, but I didn't want to pry."

"I see. Well, the Princess's engagement was not the _only_ topic of discussion," He began, earning Celeste's fullest attention "His Majesty brought you into the conversation. I do believe he has decided upon a suitor for you as well…"

Cerulean eyes widened at this revelation. What? His Majesty had plans to marry her off as well? Immediately, her thoughts flew to Joho and the event which transpired in the gardens. Was it possible he already met with his Majesty and asked for her hand? "I see…"

"You do not seem thrilled?" He asked, arching a brow.

Her hands tightened upon the sleeve of his white button-down shirt, her gaze sweeping across his face worryingly. Was it Joho the man she would marry or was it Zant? "Zant…"

His lips curled into a smile, the likes of which immediately calmed her worries. If he wasn't worried, then, maybe there wasn't a reason for her to either. Could it be, Zant asked for her hand in marriage? The thought seemed almost too good to be true. "Zant, I—"

He leaned in suddenly, his breath caressing her ear, and it sent a shudder through her body. "Once this song has ended, let's go somewhere more private and talk. There's something I want to discuss…"

Blushing at his words and feeling a tinge of excitement, she nodded. "Alright." Anticipating they would continue where they left off two days ago, she felt a nervousness swell in her abdomen. The remainder of the dance fell in silence, and soon, the music ended with a round of applause. As the dancers left the floor, a series of trumpets sounded in the Main Hall, and it was then, Celeste realized his Majesty would soon arrive.

"Celeste, let's leave."

Surprised by his anxiousness to leave so soon, Celeste's eyes turned back towards the crowd, her gaze searching the sea of people for Midna. If his Majesty was soon arriving, then shouldn't they wait until after? "Wait. I wish to speak with Mid—"

"It can wait until after, Celeste," He replied, his voice more serious than before as he pulled her off the dancefloor and towards the crowd.

Her nervousness only increased as he pulled her behind him, and looking back towards the dancefloor, she caught sight of Midna running in her direction. "It will only be a moment, Lord Zant," She replied, somehow managing to free her wrist from his grasp, but when she did, she was surprised when he struck her with a dejected look, as if she'd scorned him so terribly. "Forgive me."

Turning her back to him, she lifted the skirts of her blue dress and approached Midna hastily, but as she neared closer, something loud resounded in the room, so loud, she paused in her trek. The other guests were just as befuddled by the noise, and they soon realized it was the result of a heavy wind blowing outside, the windows clattering noisily against the interior walls.

But no sooner had Midna reached out to take her hand, a chilling wind swept through the entirety of the room, and with it, the entire Main Hall fell into darkness, with only the golden auroras of twilight peering within. There was movement in the crowd surrounding them, a shrill cry followed by another, and as Celeste and Midna braced against this, they noticed strange shadows moving around the room from all corners.

"Celeste…"

"Midna, what's happening?!"

 **Ψ**

 **Author Notice:**

 **Thank god. I'm so glad I got this chapter updated; now we can finally begin the plot! I hope none of you have been bored with everything leading up to this point. Please let us know what you thought!**

 **Also, if you are wondering what happened to Celeste and Joho, do not fear. She wasn't raped or manhandled at all; her dress got torn during an argument. I didn't add that part into the story, only because it didn't seem necessary. But Joho is likely feeling guilty after what happened.**

 **From today onwards, we'll no longer be naming the chapters for this story or for Year Two of Temptation's Flower. With that said, we hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	9. Chapter Nine

Chilled by the ominous wind, her hands interlaced with Midna's, her aqua gaze followed the shadows dancing on the walls and ceiling and leaned frightfully close to the princess. Something was dreadfully wrong, her instincts warning her to flee someplace safe, but she remained rooted to her spot.

The sound of something loud bounced off the walls, resonating loudly in the Main Hall, and realizing it came from the second-floor balcony, Celeste's eyes turned upwards. And yet, in this darkness, it was difficult to discern anything at all, besides the little light of Twilight shining through the quaking windows.

Soon after, heavy footsteps reverberated loudly in the room, the likes of which immediately quieted the people. Tension filled the throng gathered beside her, and she felt Midna's hand tightly squeeze hers, but just as quickly as those ominous footsteps came, they soon fell short and an almost numbing silence followed after.

There was a noise, a peculiar sound which thumped in the darkness, a sound of something falling repeatedly upon the ground, though as she and the guests listened, she realized that with each impact it drew closer and closer. What was that sound?

A light from beside her drew her curious stare, and realizing Zant was calling forth his powers, it wasn't long until the entire room was lit once more, the blue flames of the swaying candlelight revealing the horrors which hovered before them.

From the rafters and walls, terrifying black and gray entities loomed, their misshapen mask like faces peering back at them. Much like themselves, they were built and lean, though more massive than those of the Twili. Long black tendrils fell from behind their misshapen faces, several more falling just beneath their hidden mouths. It was an ominous sign, one which Celeste learned from her history books years prior.

"Shadow Beasts!" Midna gasped. "How is it possible? They were banished from our kingdom long ago!"

A stir rumbled through the crowd, the panic-stricken faces of the guests huddling close together, and as the crowd moved around her, Celeste pressed herself closer to Midna, her eyes quickly looking away from the creatures. What was going to happen to them?

There was a shriek somewhere close in front of her, and when her eyes fell upon an older and more stoutly woman, it wasn't long before the crowd turned their curiosity ahead. Kicking and screaming, it took little effort to pull the woman away from the ground, but when they looked at the source of her fright, they stepped away in shock, the murmur in the crowd growing louder and more frightful.

"What is it? What's going on?" Celeste asked, following closely behind Midna towards the staircase, but she didn't get far before another gasp fell from Midna, her gaze stricken with fear and grief. "Midna?"

"No…"

Bemused, she pushed forward to peer ahead, but she soon regretted that decision, and fell back into Zant, a startled gasp falling from her lips. The sight which greeted her and the hundreds of guests in the room was surely just as terrifying as the monsters looming above them, and worse of all, Celeste felt incredibly vulnerable and shaken. "No! No!"

It was his Majesty, the King.

No. It was his severed head.

Petrified by the sight, tears welled in Celeste's eyes, and she clung to Zant, burying her head against his chest, her eyes turning to Midna beside her. From her stance, Midna was practically frozen, rooted to her spot, silently and fearfully staring at her father's severed head mere feet from them. "Midna…"

"No … father…"

A chuckle unexpectedly sounded, echoing within the room, and it wasn't difficult for those of Twili to locate its source. The shadow of a towering and giant individual loomed overhead, leaning against the railing of the balcony. Dressed in heavy plated black armor with gold trim and maintaining a menacing appearance, he accessed the guests with an almost amused and beguiled stare, one of which certainly uneased Celeste.

The distinct difference between this person and themselves was surely noted by the color of his green olive skin. Auburn hair, nearly red in its distinct color in contrast to theirs, was combed back with a golden styled spiked crown with various sapphire and amber gems inlaid in gold, the beaded small chains falling eloquently upon his forehead where a large topaz dominated the spot just above his frightful eyes.

Feeling Midna's aura flare up unexpectedly, Celeste watched as the young woman stalked towards the staircase, her intention loud and clear; she sought vengeance for her father's murder, but before she could approach further, she was seized by a few palace soldiers, two holding her still from approaching the danger looming above them.

"No, Princess. You mustn't!"

"It's too dangerous!"

"Release me or face the consequences!" She threatened, struggling until their hold slackened.

"Wait, Midna!" Celeste cried, hoping to reach out in time to stop her, but it was too late. She watched the Princess tread up the carpeted and bloodstained stairs towards the unknown assailant above, and fearful of what would surpass, she pushed away from Zant's embrace. "Wait!"

But it was too late to do anything. Midna was halfway up the stairs, her powers flaring with anticipation. Yet, before she could reach the final step, a wave of dark energy sent her tumbling down the stairs until she laid sprawled unceremoniously at everyone's feet.

"Midna!" Celeste cried.

"Princess!" A chorus of fear resounded.

While Celeste attempted to help Midna stand, trying to pull her away from the staircase and into the safety of the crowd, Midna remained unmoving, her scowl turned upwards. Around them, Celeste noticed the crowd quickly gather, many standing protectively in front of the Princess, though it was clear they were clearly terrified.

"Who are you?! Why have you murdered the King?!" Midna bellowed. "What do you want?!"

Just as those questions fell from her mouth, the doors behind them burst open, and more monsters swarmed in. Despite this ominous interruption, they were relieved when an army of soldiers enter the room just as quickly, immediately taking their places around the guests, their blades drawn and arrows nocked.

The intrusion of soldiers merely spurred a smirk from the strange man, still leaning lazily over the railing, and with a wave of his hand, the door behind him also fell open, clattering noisily against the walls before an unexpected stampede entered the room. At first, it was difficult to discern what else had entered, but soon enough, they saw several small creatures emerge, many standing above the staircase.

Bokoblins.

A hysterical cry bellowed somewhere close to her ear, and soon after, Celeste felt her body pulled and pushed with great force. Despite the soldiers' warnings to remain calm over the chorus of shrill screams, their warnings fell short and the sound of blades clanging against metal soon sounded within the Hall.

As Zant pulled her and the Princess behind him, despite Midna's protests, those monstrous shadows fell from the rafters and walls, many scurrying nimbly across the polished floor, cutting off the guests exits, including theirs. Three massive Shadow Beasts stood in between their escape, their menacing forms stalking towards them intimidatingly.

"You foul beasts!" A soldier cried.

"You'll not have your way!" Another bellowed.

Squeezing Zant's arm, she watched those two brave soldiers rush at the beasts, followed after by a dozen more, but their efforts were in vain; the first two were caught, their bodies no more than rag dolls trapped by their enormous hands. Before the other soldiers could raise their blades, three more Shadow Beasts appeared, lunging from behind two pillars with great velocity, trapping their heroes beneath their enormous weight until they laid unmoving, bones crushed.

The speed and force at which the monsters lunged pushed one particular pillar off balance, the sheer height and mass of its size unexpectedly falling towards the crowd and themselves. Fortunately, the stone pillar fell short of its impact when an incredible barrier ceased its fall. Zant's aura had flared, the barrier his own doing, and with his control over his powers, he hurdled the pillar back at the beasts.

"Zant…" Celeste breathed.

"Stay back," He warned to her and Midna, but despite his warnings, a few of the guests failed to abide by his wishes, overcome by extreme terror, and rushed forward towards the exit, towards those monsters. "No!"

Before one of those creatures could reach out and snatch them, Celeste watched as Zant charged forward, a mighty beam of light spiraling towards the Shadow Beast head on. Several more beams flew from his outstretched hands, the remainder of those blocking their path immediately lunging to the walls and scurrying like roaches. The distraction was enough to allow the few innocents to reach the exit, but to Celeste's dismay, the door would not budge.

"Is it locked?" Celeste cried.

"Just knock it down!" Someone cried.

"Impossible. It's made of strong mineral, meant to keep out intruders! We'll have to find another way!"

"I don't want to die!"

Shadow Beasts lunged at Zant once more, and managing to keep the barrier erected around the guests, he leapt out of their path, turning his body in a repetitive fashion. With his arms outstretched, the aura of his power flared once more, large beams growing from his palms, and which each spin, the orbs transformed into a spherical blade around his body. Two of the creatures fell upon impact with the blade, their bodies nearly severed with only one losing its arm.

Both fell noisily upon the floor, the remainder of those untouched pausing in the rushed attack to survey the damage of their brethren. For a moment, all that was heard was the continuous sounds of blades and screams from those outside the barrier, and believing they might actually prevail against these monsters, Celeste released a breath, but no sooner than she felt this relief, a horrid and deafening shrill resounded in the Hall.

Celeste covered her ears, those around her doing the same. "What's happening? Why are they doing that?!"

"It's no use!" Midna cried from beside her.

Although baffled by her words, Celeste was about to ask what she meant when the room fell silent, the noise diminishing just as quickly as it had come. Looking back towards Zant and the monsters, she gasped when she saw the two fallen Shadow Beasts regain their standing on all fours, the one who'd lost its limb attaching itself once more before stalking towards them.

"How…" Celeste breathed, eyes widening at the sight. "They revived…"

"In order to defeat them, you must eliminate them all at once. Should one remain standing, it will sing the song of death to revive its comrades," Midna answered. "It's no use. We don't have the means or the time to do this right now!"

"But what about your powers, Midna? What if you—"

"My power isn't enough to defeat these. The only other person who possessed such powers was father, and now…" She trailed off, clenching her hands as she fought to control her emotions, her eyes glistening as tears threatened to fall. "Without him, we have no choice, Celeste. We must run."

"I'll distract them!" Zant exclaimed, likely overhearing the conversation. "Find a means to escape while you can!"

"But Zant!" Celeste cried, but on account of Midna's hold upon her hand tightening, she looked at her worriedly. "But…"

"Don't worry. Zant can handle his own; he proved that in the tournament, didn't he?" Midna asked, easing Celeste's worries. "Let's find your mother and escape from here."

The barrier soon dissipated from around them, and while the remainder of the guests grew more frightened by this, it was obvious from their gazes they were relying on their Princess to bring them to safety.

"Let's go, Celeste."

"Right."

Ψ

While Zant fought the monsters, it was thankfully enough to allow them a moment's pause to determine their situation. On the other side of the room, another battle took place, though it seemed more futile if anything. The castle guard, led by Jo Ho looked nothing more than a call for help; he struggled with his men, their blades doing nothing more but deflecting off their bodies; even arrows were pointless. A small number of the soldiers laid unmoving upon the polished floor, while the remainder of the guests fled in scattered groups around the hall, chased by the small Bokoblins.

One particular family, not far from where they stood, were trapped between the wall and multiple tables, each holding up tupperware as a means of defense while those Bokoblins approached, cackling with their mallets raised, another with a long coil of rope held tightly in its grasp.

Displeased by the scene, Midna rushed forward and gathering her own powers, she threw multiple small beams of red light at the troll creatures, their clubs flying from their hands the moment they were hit, and soon, they laid twitching upon the ground, their bodies scorched.

"Hurry, this way!" Celeste cried, ushering the fear-stricken family towards them.

"Where do we go?!"

"The only other exit is upstairs!"

Midna's gaze turned towards the upper balcony, the sight of that stranger still looming and ever so watchful; it seemed his eyes were focused intently upon the battle with Zant and the Shadow Beasts, and biting her lip, she mused. "I'll never forgive him…"

"Midna?"

"There's no use going that way; the entire staircase is blocked off by those monsters. We'll have to find another way."

With the chaos unleashing around them, it seemed almost and utterly impossible, the small crowd gathered near them fidgeting uneasily on their feet. Unexpectedly, a gasp fell from Celeste's lips, a sudden idea surfacing as her eyes shot wide, and Midna quickly leaned close.

"I know of a way," Celeste began, loud enough for everyone near to hear. "There's a secret passage the servants often use, especially when they've fallen behind in their duties. This passage leads out into the main corridor!"

"Then," Midna began, relief immediately flooding her at the mere thought. "there's still hope. Celeste where is thi—"

"Help me! Please, someone!"

"Sophia, help!"

"I don't want to! Stop, it hurts!"

The sound of three familiar voices shrieked somewhere close, and turning her eyes to survey the scene, Midna spotted four maid servants a short distance away, a number of Bokoblins swarming them. A poor girl, caught in a terrifying ordeal, was cornered by two of the creatures while two others were dragged by their hair in their desperate struggle to escape. Celeste's mother, Sophia, was upon the scene as well, fighting one of the creatures with nothing more than a broom, but to no avail, she soon found herself flat on her back, the creature lingering close with its mallet raised.

"No! Mother!" Celeste cried.

Before Midna could stop her, Celeste had quickly fled past her towards the scene, hiking her dress as she ran to stop the impending catastrophe. Realizing there was no use abandoning the servants, Midna reacted fast, following just as quickly behind Celeste, extending her palm.

A beam of light shot the offending wrist wielding the weapon, the mallet clattering upon the floor seconds after, and the beast turned its glower towards them in an instant. The moment he turned, Celeste closed in with a pot raised high, one she'd quickly swiped off the tables passing by.

"Get away from mother!" Celeste cried, throwing the vase into the beast's face, and as pottery fell in fragments to the floor, the creature swayed on its feet before ultimately falling unconscious.

The Bokoblins, who'd been distracted previously with their hostages, turned on account of the attack, and dropping the girls for the briefest of moments, they ran at Celeste, but before they could lay even a finger upon her, Midna interfered, her powers enough to send them scattering to safety.

"Mother!" Celeste cried, falling to her knees to embrace her.

"My child, are you hurt?"

"No. I'm fine, mother," She sniffled.

"Thank goodness you're safe, but we mustn't linger, my dear."

"Can you stand?" Celeste asked, and at her mother's nod, she reached for Sophia's hand.

With Sophia safe and in the embrace of her daughter, Midna glimpsed the hall, surveying their surroundings warily, but fortunately, most of the Bokoblins in the area had fled on account of her magic, and with the three servant girls saved, she quickly helped them to their feet.

A shriek resounded a distance away from them, and turning to the source, Midna noticed an intense light radiate off Zant, his arms extended outwards towards the Shadow Beasts, and with precise control, the monsters fell, one by one, until only two remained standing. While this wasn't the time to verbally insult him, she was thankful for his help and determination to rid those creatures from the palace.

The sight of something fast flew in their direction, and quickly pivoting her body, her eyes widened when she saw two large Bokoblins rush at Celeste and Sophia, their weapons raised. "Watch out!"

Celeste and Sophia barely managed to avoid the attacks, each pushing the other out of harm's way in the last minute before rolling away from the thunderous strikes upon the floor. Before Midna could raise her arm to deliver a blow to those creatures, a surprise intervention stilled her intentions, the sight of a large blade circumventing the mallet's plunge towards Celeste a second time.

"Jo Ho!" Celeste cried, obviously surprised he managed to pull himself away from his previous battle.

Although Celeste was crouched behind him with her mother, Midna caught Jo Ho's stare, a weak smile splayed upon his countenance as he countered with his sword. "Don't worry, I'll handle these guys. You should take this opportunity to escape," He exclaimed, nimbly sidestepping an attack before upper cutting the enemy with a thrust of his blade. "But before you go..." He began, quickly evading a flying swing of the Bokoblins mallet, he sent the young girl an apologetic stare, accompanied by a weak smile. "There was no excuse for my actions earlier. I understand if you can never forgive me, but I want you to know how much your life means to me, Celeste. Wherever you go, be safe."

"Jo Ho…" Celeste murmured.

"Princess! Celeste!" A familiar and masculine voice shouted over the chaos in the room.

Looking away from Jo Ho's fight, Midna noticed the swift approach of a familiar Magic User, and his battle earlier with the Shadow Beast surprisingly over. Looking past his approach, she saw the remains of the beasts lying in a pool of its black substance, the very sight alone enough to bring her relief.

"Zant!" Celeste cried, helping her mother regain her standing before running into Zant's open arms. "You're alright. Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. What about all of you?" He asked, his eyes surveying the crowd of onlookers surrounding them.

"We're fine, but we should really be leaving right about now," Midna's voice interrupted. "Celeste, where's the passage?"

"This way," She exclaimed, waving them after her as she led everyone towards the end of the room behind the large dining tables. Pressing her hand against the smooth stone, there was a noise which followed, a click which prompted some sort of mechanism which revealed a secret door. With a little force, pushing her weight onto the exterior of the wall, the door gave way and the passage was revealed. "This way. Hurry."

Nodding, Midna slid her eyes to the guests, who were anxiously waiting to go in. "You heard her. One by one. Let's go."

And at her command, they swiftly stormed through the passage, and while Midna counted each person individually, she soon raked her eyes towards the balcony, but to her surprise, that menacing man was no where in sight. Where had he disappeared to? Wherever he'd gone, there was no time to ponder. As soon as the guests had quickly fled through the door, her eyes noticed the sight of a small child racing towards them, two large Shadow Beasts following.

"Wait! Don't leave me behind!" The little girl cried, clutching a small Twili doll in her possession, her parents likely dead.

"We'll never reach her in time!" Celeste cried.

"I got this!" Midna exclaimed, raising her hand along with Zant, and together, they sent a large beam of magic at the creature, but it evaded the attack, closing in on the child and lunged at her.

It was too late. The monster's tendril had seized the little girl's leg, dragging her towards her imminent end, her doll falling out of reach. Once more, Midna shot the creature with another beam, and this time, it immediately stilled the creature, paralyzing it for the briefest of moments, and the distraction was enough for one of their own to rush in and save the child.

Sophia, despite Celeste's warning, had rushed forward, accompanied by Jo Ho moments after delivering a final attack to the Bokoblin. Together, they untangled the tendril around the little girl's ankle.

The sight alone relieved Midna, her eyes surveying the room once more as the two made their way towards them with the child, but upon hearing Celeste's startled gasp followed after by Zant's curse, Midna's eyes slid back to Sophia and Jo Ho. They'd only gotten a few feet away before pausing, Jo Ho's eyes focusing on Sophia's back.

"Mother! No!"

A tendril had pierced Sophia from behind, the Shadow Beast no longer paralyzed by Midna's magic as it loomed menacingly closer towards them. Jo Ho wasted no time raising his sword to cut off the offending tendril pierced through Sophia, but before his own blade could do any damage, his wrist was caught by another, followed by another until a horrified scream fell from the young knight.

Celeste screamed, Midna staggering back just the same as her eyes took in the horrid sight of Sophia and Jo Ho's terrifying end. The tendril, that had struck Sophia, slipped out of the open wound from her body, and the older woman collapsed onto the polished floor unmoving, followed moments after by Jo Ho.

Frantic, Celeste reached out, but Zant held her back. "Mother! Mother!"

The moment their bodies fell, a shrill noise resounded throughout the entire room, and with it, immediate silence befell them. The remainder of the guests who'd once been caught up in the terrors of their nightmare, all except the few who'd managed to escape, were no longer screaming; in fact, all that remained standing were Bokoblins and Shadow Beasts, their numbers outranking there's by over a hundred.

"Mother!" Celeste's sobs remained. "Mother, no!"

"We need to leave…" Midna quietly replied, backing away as her gaze swept the creatures of darkness who were now stalking towards them. "Celeste…"

But just as Celeste pulled free from Zant's grasp, she fell to her knees, sobbing loudly as she held her mother's hand. "Mother. Please. Don't leave me…"

"Celeste! It's too late!"

Just as Zant reached out to take her elbow once more, the unthinkable happened; the bodies moved of their own volition, turning and twisting until their bloodshot eyes opened and a howl of pain vociferated from their lungs. One after the other, their arms and legs twisted, their spines distorting as a shadowy hue overwhelmed their entire existence. They were no longer human. The very beast which had killed them had turned them into monsters.

"We need to leave now!" Midna's voice grew louder, the monsters closing in on them from behind the Shadow Beast.

At her warning, Zant quickly pulled Celeste behind him and into the passageway, and without another thought, Midna followed, not once looking back before pulling tightly onto the copper handle of the door. With all her might, she pulled, the monsters on the other side drawing closer, and with enough effort, she managed to secure the door in place, the mechanism immediately locking. What followed were the immediate sounds of the creatures banging onto the door, their howls and shrieks dulled by the stone in between them, and Midna could have sworn she heard one foul creature murmur threats.

"That was too close," Zant exclaimed, his eyes shifting to Celeste beside him. "Celeste…"

She all but fell into his embrace, the tears falling as she clung to his shirt. "What do I do? I can't live without mother…"

"I'm sorry…"

"She … turned into those…"

"I know, but this isn't the time to mourn. We must leave. There's no doubt those that we've rescued have already managed to escape."

Celeste wiped her tears, her eyes lingering on Zant's face. "But … where can we go? All that surrounds these lands … are wastelands and deserts. There are far more terrifying monsters out there, Zant."

With her back pressed against the wall, Midna sighed. Celeste and Zant were right, and as much as she wanted to console her, there was simply no time for it. The continuous poundings behind her eventually ceased, and relieved and concerned, she pulled her weight off the door. "Whoever that _person_ was, he is by no means an ordinary man, he wasn't even of our descent. Whatever his intentions, it's clear that our kingdom has fallen to ruin. We cannot stay here."

"I … know…"

Pitying her sister, Midna stepped away from the door and reached out to console her, but she cried in surprise when something hurdled into her from behind, nearly knocking her off her feet. A surprised yelp fell from her lips, five large monstrous fingers coiled around her body tightly and without relent, she struggled to free herself.

Peering over her shoulder, she realized these fingers were nothing more than a monstrous hand, one which had fazed through the passageway door, and realizing she could not muster her powers directly at the fiend, she cried out, her voice echoing through the slightly narrow passageway.

"Midna!" Celeste cried, immediately reaching out to pull the giant fingers off her. "Let her go! Let her go!"

"Forget about me, Celeste! Go with Zant and escape!"

"No! I won't leave without you! I can't lose you as well!" She cried.

Striking Zant a look, it didn't take long for him to understand Midna's meaning, and he quickly pulled Celeste away and to safety, despite Celeste's protests. Pleased by this, Midna weakly smiled, the heels of her feet dragging onto the ground as she was pulled backward into the shadows of the door. This was the end for her, she was certain, and the last thing she wanted was for Celeste to be dragged in as well. "Protect her, Zant. Keep her safe…"

"Midna!"

 **Ψ**

 **Author Notice:**

 **We apologize for the late update; it was difficult to find time to work on this chapter, as we were both caught up in life/work. We literally spent seven hours reviewing and adding onto this chapter and the following chapter a few days ago.**

 **Expect another update very soon!**


End file.
